Evil Dominion
by fighterofflames
Summary: Heather is now the ruler of the world and wants to kill the people who she was with on the show. Unfortunately, the others don't want her to do that. Noah gets caught one day and learns the truth. Harold and Cody make a serum which unlocks special abilities that were hidden away in their dna. Katie is trying to go on without Sadie, and Chris is dying. What is the world coming to?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any of the characters from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour.**

_My name is Cody Anderson. I use to live a normal life until I joined this game show called Total Drama Island. You know that I didn't do so well in that show, but I did make it to the final three in Total Drama World Tour. Now I know what you're thinking. Why am I telling you all of this? Well I guess it all started when we were dismissed by Chris McClain. My freinds and I set out our lives to be famous normal people, but I got stuck with Sierra as my wife since I found out the wedding just happened to be real. At first it was a nightmare, but Sierra had calmed down from being a fan stalker girl to a loving wife. Of course it is only three years later after we left Chris when it all started. Heather had decided to control the world, and it surprised me that she had succeeded in conquering the world. My fellow competitors and I were able to escape her torture to people and went into hiding. A month later she had her men search for us so she can kill us which made me surprised. Harold, Noah, and I decided to come up with a plan to stop her, but she found Noah and had him die two days later. Sierra and I ended up being separated which got me upset a bit, but I couldn't give up. The others had gone their separate ways from the hide out and gone into their own hiding. Now Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Sadie are dead. Alejandro was captured and is still in prison today in that robot suit. Owen was also imprisoned but escaped two days later because he smelt food. He ended up destroying one of Heather's top ten buildings. I don't know much about the others, but right now Harold, Owen, and I are in a secret base with Sierra, Izzy, and Leshawna. I just hope our little plan works to destroy Heather's rule over the world._

Cody put a suit case on the table and said, "This is it." He opened it up and pulled out a glass container full of green serum. "This is what we will us to take down Heather's empire across the world."

Leshawna looked at the glass container and sighed, "What is it suppose to?"

"It's suppose to unlock some unique abilities to our bodies. The serum will be able to unlock any type of power our bodies are able to withstand which could be good and bad." Harold said pulling out six small needles. "The serum is able to be absorbed into these needle, and all we need to do is put them into the serum then stick the needles into the wrist of our right hand. The serum will travel into the blood stream and will connect with our genes and unlock special abilities in our bodies in the next two or three days."

Izzy blinked and grabbed the needle. "Okay, let me get this straight. You guys will be able to enhance our bodies to become super soldiers like Captain America?" She asked curiously.

Cody nearly closed his left eye and shook his left hand a bit. "Hn, not entirely like super soldiers, but we will become something like a mutant. We could become like Cyclops or Iceman from the X-men. That would be cool right?"

Sierra grabbed one of the other needles and asked, "Does it work. and if it does how long would the power be inside our bodies?"

Harold looked at her and sighed, "We tested the serum on a fly and watched it become a fire breathing fly two days later."

"You guys made a fly breath fire! Are you nuts?" Leshawna asked getting a little angry.

Cody shrugged and smiled nervously. "It was either a that or a frog."

"We did test the frog as well." Harold added in which made Cody face palm himself. "Anyway, it's time to put the liquid inside our bodies now."

Leshawna puts her hands up and shook her head. "Uh uh, you guys might have been able to create that, but one of you guys will go first. I don't want to try it then die in just a couple hours or something, that's Heather's job."

"It doesn't take effect until two days later." Cody said putting the needle in the serum. "Plus, the chances of us dieing is pretty low. We made sure of that."

Owen laughed a bit. "I wonder what powers we would get when it is actually done." Everyone stared at him with a raised eyebrows. "I mean when the liquid has finished going through our body."

"We know what you meant Owen." Harold said grabbing a needle. Cody pulls out the needle and gulps. Harold looks at Cody and sighs, "You sure that you want to go first? I can go if you want."

Cody put his hand up and sighed, "No, I can do this. It's just going to be hard since anything can still happen." He put the needle in his right wrist and left it there. He sighed in relief and smiled, "Ok, it doesn't feel so bad right now." He looks at everyone and thinks, 'I can't believe Harold and I came up with this. I'm an electronic genius not a scientist.'

"What does it feel like?" Owen asked him.

Cody looked at Owen and shrugged, "It's kind of hard to explain. It's like a small flow going inside me that feels oddly relaxing." He moves his fingers a bit and laughs a bit. "It feels a little ticklish going into my hand. Huh?" He looks at his other hand and raises an eyebrow. "Why does my other hand feel ticklish?" He moves his fingers and feels something move through them. He removes the needle right when the two minutes were up and said, "I don't feel much different except in my hands. I hope the next two days will be okay when it circulates through my body. I might not be an expert at this stuff, but I do know my hands should not feel like this especially my left one."

Harold put his hand on his chin. "Hm, it could be the process of the serum. It might travel through our bodies faster than an amphibian and a bug."

Owen grabbed his needle and put it in the liquid. "You know if your hands feel tingly. You should snap your fingers to see if they are falling asleep."

Cody chuckled, "I never thought of that, but it's worth a try." He snapped his fingers and heard something come from it. Everyone turned their heads to the wall that got a small crack formed in it. "Uh, what did I just do?" He asked curiously.

Harold put his hand on his chin. "Clap your hands at the wall." Cody looked at Harold then shrugged. He clapped his hands and felt something come out of them. Everyone watched amazed as the crack grew everywhere on the wall. "Hm, my guess was correct. Cody can create sound waves from his hands."

Cody looked at his hands and smiled, "That's cool, but it seems a little early for me to gain anything."

Harold nodded in agreement. "It looks like we need to check this out a little more." Harold turned his head to Owen and gasped as Owen put it in his right wrist like Cody. "Owen, what are you doing? We should wait and see what it does with Cody before we inject ourselves with it."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it your idea that we do this?"

Harold nodded, "Yes, but it seems to be working different with Cody than our last test subjects." Everyone looked at Cody and saw him snap his fingers again. They watched as a vase got a small crack. He snapped his fingers again and made the crack mold back together. Everyone was surprised. "Okay, Cody is able to manipulate sound waves with his hands and make it seem like he can fix damage that he caused."

Cody smiled and blew his index finger. "I figured if my hands can make sound waves to destroy things. I thought about the opposite and made the come back together which is sort of weird." 'I don't actually think this power is sound manipulation, but it is the only thing I can go with right now.' He scratched his head a bit then looked Owen. "Owen, what do you feel with the serum going inside you?" He asked curiously.

Owen tapped his chin and said, "To be honest my body feels like it wants to expand or something." Owen saw an apple on the table and grabbed it. Everyone watched his arm stretch out both longer and fatter which surprised everyone. He took a bite of the apple then looked around and saw everyone stare at him surprised. "What? Do I have something on me?"

Harold put his hand on Owen's shoulder and pulled the needle out as well. "You, my friend, had just extended your right arm both long and wide. It's amazing to see that already happen to you."

Sierra put the needle in the serum and smiled, "I'll keep in mind that we'll get cool powers, but it kind of confuses me what powers we would be getting. I can understand Owen because of his body fat, but it doesn't exactly make sense for Cody." She pulls out the needle and sticks it in her right wrist. She blinks and giggles, "It feels like some super speedy thing is going through my entire body. I-mean-it-is-completely-awesome." Everyone blinks in confusion. "Did I just talk really quick? This-is-so-going-to-great."

"Oh dear, it made Sierra a fast speaker." Cody said worrying about not understanding her sometimes.

Harold chuckled and put his needle in the serum. "I would say that she would have super speed. If her voice is going quick, then her body will be going fast too."

Cody chuckled, "A super fast wife, huh? She could probably finish all the chores in just ten minutes probably." He snapped his fingers and watched as the ceiling make a small crack. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Note to self: never snap your fingers while inside any of the secret bases or anyone's house."

Heather was in the dungeon looking at the mess of the building. 'First I make Owen live since he was a good friend to me on the show, and this is how he repays me!' She stops looking around and asks, "Who was on duty?"

The two guards in front of her look at her then at each other. "The guard that was on duty was killed when the prisoner was yelling 'Brownies' through the entire building." The first guard said. Heather face palmed herself and sighed. "What is it master?"

She shook her head. "Owen is famous for one thing in life. Don't you remember what he did during season 1 at the end of the season?" The guards shook their heads which made Heather sigh and put her hand up. "Never mind then." She walks away and whispers, "You can kill them if you want to now." The next thing she heard was a loud scream from two people down the hall which made her smirk. 'My ninjas are worth keeping around more than the guards.'

Harold pulls the needles out of his wrist and says, "Okay, my brain feels like it just opened up." He grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw on it while Izzy puts her needle in the serum. Everyone watched as Harold pulled the paper up with a smile on his face.

Leshawna shook her head. "Let me guess. You just became super smart." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Harold shook his head. "Actually no, I was reading Cody's thoughts and drew up these plans from his brain." He said pointing at Cody.

"Hey!" Cody grabbed the paper and looked at it. "This is exactly what it looked like in my head. Sweet, you are telepathic."

Leshawna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, I get each of us will get different powers, and I also get that the power will come along of how we are like during most of our time." Harold put his hand up and opened his mouth. "Do not interrupt me Harold." Harold shuts his mouth and smiles nervously. "I just want to know what I would be getting. You guys give me your input before I stick the needle into my wrist."

Cody and Harold look at each other and shrug. "To be honest you are strong enough to get super strength probably, but I have to say that you might get shape shifting." Harold said first.

Cody sighed and shook his head. "In my opinion, you could get super strength, but I say that you might control earth which is dirt, sand, rocks, and metal."

Everyone stared at him surprised. Leshawna raised her left eyebrow and said, "How is metal part of that power? I understand that it is part of the earth, but it's an ore melted together by fire. I really don't see a way for me to control it."

Cody smiled and pointed at the map on the wall. "Well, the metal is just purified rock and dirt. The fire made it pure which makes it harder to control and is sharper than a normal pointed rock."

Harold nodded in agreement and said, "Cody is right about that. Metal is just normal rock that was put in the fire or run over by lava to become a harder substance. A normal rock can break at any substance unless it just happens to be big which will make it also hard to control at first as well. You might be able to use it to create weapons for us or something else."

"Like tearing down Heather's fortress?" Leshawna said punching her palm with a smirk on her face. Cody and Harold nodded their head. "With Owen's power to stretch and Sierra's speed, we most likely do not need everyone like we did earlier. You guys are geniuses."

Izzy puts the needle in her wrist and laughs which makes everyone look at her. "My hand and brain feel like a time bomb just went off. Ooh, I wonder if I can do that." A small glowing ball appears in her right hand which makes her smile. "You guys might want to stand back." Everyone walks away from where she was and watches the ball blow up in her hand. Izzy flies back and hits the wall and starts laughing like a crazy girl. "Oh yeah, this day just got great! Wah hoo!"

Leshawna grabs her needle and puts it in the serum. She looks at Izzy who was still laughing and rolls her eyes at the crazy woman. "Okay, let's review this: Izzy had just gotten time bombs, Sierra has super speed, Cody makes sound waves from his hands which none of us can see, Owen can stretch his body out both long and fat, and Harold is telepathic. Is it just me, or does it seem that we might get more that what you guys have right now?"

Cody, Owen, and Harold look at each other and shrug. "I say right now only my arm is able to do what you said, but I might be able to stretch the rest out when the liquid has run through my entire body." Owen said rubbing his stomach. Owen tapped his chin a bit and finished the apple. "It does make a person think of what else we could get though."

Cody and Harold nodded in agreement while Sierra pulled Izzy out of the wall. "You-do-know-that-our-powers-would-keep-advancing-until-a-certain-age. It-makes-me-wonder-what-I-can-do-with-super-speed." Sierra said smiling at the others.

Cody blinked and said, "I have no idea how, but I was able to understand what she had just said perfectly. Does that sound weird?"

Leshawna nodded when she pulled the needle out of the serum. "To be honest, I only heard 'speed' out of what she said. Maybe your frequency with sound has been enhanced for your hearing as well."

Izzy made a small ball form in her hand and made a smile appear on her face. "Hey Owen catch!"

"Huh?" Owen turned around and caught the small glowing ball. "Uh oh." Owen threw the ball back at Izzy and saw her fly back when it blew up in front of her face. "Izzy!"

Izzy started laughing when she hit the wall. "That was great. Can we do it again?" She asked with her arms up in the air.

Cody sighed and glanced at Owen. "How you guys love each other is beyond me now, and I do not want you to explain. Leshawna is the only one left to get the needle put inside her right now."

Leshawna nods in agreement and puts the needle in her wrist. Her eyes widen in surprise from the feeling inside her body. "It feels like I can do something."

"Try shape shifting." Harold suggested. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Oh, you don't feel it like that huh?"

"You got that right Harold."

Cody smirked, "You can try to control the rocks on the table over there." He pointed at the table against the wall with some rocks on it. "Luckily Harold got some rocks just in case we needed them for the power we get."

Leshawna shrugged and narrowed her eyes at the rocks. She opens her hand and watches the rocks float up into the air a bit before going back on the ground. She smiles and looks at Harold and Cody. "Well, it seems Cody wins that question of thought even though there was no challenge. It was just your opinion after all."

Cody put his hand on his chin and said, "I wonder what would happen if you kick the ground outside."

"You guys forgot to make a training room?" Izzy asked curiously.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "You see. We did build it, but it just happens to be at the other base that's two states away."

Sierra came up with a cart and said, "I-want-you-guys-to-get-in-the-cart-now."

Leshawna and Harold look at Cody. "She wants us to get in the cart."

"Oh, I should have guessed that." Leshawna said walking up to the cart. "What's your plan, and you better speak in normal speed."

Sierra giggled, "Sorry, it's just going to-take-some-time-to-control-my-voice." Leshawna shook her head and got in the cart with Harold following.

Owen glanced at the cart and asked, "How can I fit in that? We usually take the tubes to the other bases which only takes ten minutes minimum." He pointed at the tube in the wall which made Harold and Leshawna look at each other. "Don't tell me you guys forgot."

"Ok, we won't tell you." Leshawna said getting out of the cart with Harold.

Cody opened the tube while Harold sealed up the container. "Well, there's our way to the base." Cody said pointing at the opening. "You got the case?" He asked Harold.

"Yep." Harold said putting the glass container into the suit case. "Let's go guys."

"You said the right words Harold." Leshawna said smiling.

Sierra looked at Cody and smiled, "When-we-get-there-Codykins, how-long-do-we-have-to-train? I-understand-that-it-would-take-a-while, but-the-others-should-know-about-this."

Cody nodded and grabbed her hand with a smile on their faces. "We'll tell them once we're done with learning our powers. Plus Duncan plans on destroying the castle down in Brazil with Courtney, Bridgette, and Ezekiel as back up. I still don't know if he'll succeed or fail on that plan."

Duncan jumped onto the wall and looked around. He smirked and ran down the side of the wall. He jumped and kicked the guard in the face which knocked the guy unconscious. He chuckled and pulled a staff from his back. "Sorry, but I'm taking this base down." He said then pressed the button on the communicator. "Courtney, you can proceed with phase two. Ezekiel and Bridgette, you guys know what to do."

"We're on it." Bridgette said running across the other side of the fort with Ezekiel climbing to the top parts of the fort. "You would think this place had better security."

"I know eh." Ezekiel said loud enough for her to hear then jumped through a window. Ezekiel grabbed his bow and arrow and shot the guy in the chest. He ran past the man and peeked through the opening of the door. He opened the door and fired another arrow getting the guy right on the chest. "I'm in, yo."

Bridgette nodded and kept on running down the wall. "Good to know."

"Keep the links open. This fort is going down tonight." Duncan told them then jumped through a window. He looked around and saw a vault. "Jackpot." He whispered while rubbing his hands together. He smirked and pulled out a small bomb. 'She was never good at keeping this hidden in her forts.'

Courtney pulled out a couple whips and smiled evilly. "This is going to be fun." She jumped through one of the lower windows and kicked a guy right in the jaw. The guy fell down into unconsciousness while Courtney whipped the two guards right on the face which made them fly back into the wall behind them. She flipped the switch on each whip and chuckled, "I hope that you guys like getting shocked." She grabbed both men with the whips and smiled evilly as the men were being electrocuted. The guys fell when she released them from the whips, and she smiled at them before running further into the fort.

Duncan blew the lock off with the small bomb and opened the vault. "Whoa!" His eyes widen to see the vault full of weapons and supplies. "I hit the jackpot." He pressed the com. link and said, "Guys, I found the weapon's vault. I plan on getting what I can pack before you guys blow this place up."

"Where are you eh? I might be able to help you pack some of that stuff." Ezekiel said while shooting another guard down. He crashed through a door and looked around.

"Why should I tell you?" Duncan asked packing the bag up full of guns and other things.

Ezekiel shot another guard down. "I'm running out of arrows ok. I need a back up weapon, and I might need it sooner than expected." He jumped out the window and came through another one kicking the guard in the face. The guard fell back and hit his head on the wall hard which knocked him out. He looked around and sighed, "Never mind, I'm in the control room."

"Zeke!" Courtney yelled through the microphone. "I'm suppose to be there not you."

"Well sorry alright. I just stumbled upon it ok. Sheesh, I'm already here so I might as well find the files to use the controls." Ezekiel told her while walking to the cabinet.

Courtney sighed, "Fine. Duncan, I'm on my way to help you out." She ran down the hall and got on the outer wall where Duncan got on. 'Please be ok guys. We can't lose any more of our team.'

Bridgette threw her daggers at the two guards running down the wall. She jumped off the wall and looked around. "This place seems quiet. A little too quiet to me." She whispered to herself. She hid herself against the wall and placed a small explosive on it. She looked around and saw it was clear. "Zeke, did you find the file?"

"Every file that has to do with the other forts that Heather has built, and I found out how to get in those forts as well. My part is done here. I'm off to get out with the files. You finish placing the explosives." Zeke puts the file in his bag and hears the door open behind him. He glances behind him and chuckles, "Well if it isn't Heather, how did you find out about us?"

Heather chuckled, "I'm impressed that you guys took out almost all of the guards, but I'm going to make sure you guys do not make it out alive." Her holographic projection disappeared which make Ezekiel narrow his eyes.

He put his hand on the com. link and said, "Guys, change of plans. We're leaving now!"

"Why do we need to leave now? Are the explosions in place?" Duncan asked without caring.

"No, but Heather is going to destroy this place with us in it if we don't leave now." Duncan's eyes widen when he hears an explosion go off nearby. "We need to go now!"

"Don't have to be told twice now." Duncan replied getting out of the vault with a third of the weapons. "Meet back at the hideout and don't get followed especially you Zeke."

"You got it." Zeke fired an arrow out out of the room with a rope attached to it and watched it get connected to a tree outside the fort. He tied the other end and heard and explosion. "Oh man, I'm getting lower on time." He puts his bow around the rope and rides it down the rope out of the fort.

Courtney takes out another guard with her ropes and turns to Duncan who was smiling at her. "We don't have much time Duncan." She told him.

Duncan shrugged and jumped off the wall with her and said, "Hey, at least we made it out alive." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "We'll argue later Courtney. Right now, we have to get back to the hideout."

Bridgette climbed up the outer wall and saw the guards running at her. She rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers right when the bombs go off making the men fly back, "That takes care of them." She looks up and sees the rope a few feet away from where she is. "Zeke, you just got me out of here." She gets on the wall and runs down to the rope. She pulls out her knife and smiles evilly. She cuts the rope and swings off the wall into the forest.

The four run through the forest right when they hear a giant explosion go off where the fort was. Zeke narrowed his eyes and looked at a file in his bag. He opens it up and sighs in relief. "Good. These are real." He puts it back in his bag and hears someone running through the forest. He narrows his eyes and pulls out his bow and arrow. Bridgette pops out which makes him sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, yo. I don't think Geoff would like it if you died by Heather."

Bridgette sighed, "Please don't mention him right now."

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We better go."

"Right." The two take off from the destroyed fort and don't turn their heads back to look at it.

Heather watched through the screen and sighed, 'They got away again, but they got away with the real files this time." She looks at the two head guards in front of her. "Why was the guards taken out a little too easy?" She asked curiously. "Can you tell me, or do I have to kill you?"

The men gulped and started to shake a little. "The base wasn't suppose to be found since it was in the middle of the forest in Brazil. We still don't know how they found it, and the guards that were on duty were killed before they saw the enemy except for the ones that saw Courtney. Those men ended up getting electrocuted before they could do anything."

Heather brought up the screen and watched Courtney use her whips on the guards. "Ok, we need to strategize a new plan on killing her. Her whips make her more dangerous than before, and Duncan stole a third of the weapons from that fort. Good thing that wasn't one of my main ten or nine now." She lowered her head and glared at the guards. "You were lucky that place wasn't important to me, but I am upset that you guys decided to hide the files of my forts in that fort. As punishment you guys have to clean the bathroom for a week or find and kill Courtney before they infiltrate one of my main forts. What is your decision?"

The men gulped and ran out of the room in a hurry. "Shall we kill them too?" A voice asked as Heather crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Not yet. Those two are most likely going to die trying to kill Courtney. She's one of the major threats that are left besides Duncan and Owen even though he isn't much of a threat. I want you guys to watch my back next week. You guys have the weekend off, but you better make sure that the Total Drama cast doesn't find me and kill me. If I die then I'll haunt you for the rest of my life." She hissed while sitting on her throne.

"Yes mam." The voice said to her.

Heather sighed, "I'm the ruler now, and Alejandro does not want me to rule the earth." She got up and closed her eyes. "I put it on myself when I chose to do this." She smirked, "This day might have gotten bad, but it will get better." She opened her eyes and started laughing evilly. "I know it will."

Cody walked into the training chamber and said, "Ok, this room was made for pretty much anything." He looked up and waved at his friends looking through the window on the floor above. "Harold, I need you to go to the first level of training for me."

Suddenly the phone started to ring. "I'll put it on speaker." Harold said. He pressed a couple buttons and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Dorris, I wasn't expecting you to answer the phone back at the main headquarters. I thought Heather would have caught you just like she caught Noah, but I'm not complaining." Duncan said to them. "I know I'm on speaker, and this will be traced really quick. We're on our way back. We succeeded in our mission, and Zeke got the files. The base is gone, but it appears that it wasn't one of the top ten forts." He shrugged, "Oh well. The base in Brazil will probably be useless now, but it'll stay here for a couple more years if this war continues on. We'll see you guys in a hour. Duncan out." He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Let's get in the tube and go. We wasted enough time already."

Cody smiled and snapped his fingers. He watched the sound waves travel and hit the dummy on the wall in the stomach. "Hm." He snapped his fingers twice and watched the waves travel and hit the dummy. 'I can see the sound waves travel from my hands now.' He snapped his fingers three times from each hand and watched the sound waves hit the dummy. 'I wonder if I can control the density of the sound waves.' He looked at his feet and smiled.

"What is he up to?" Leshawna asked Harold who shrugged.

Cody swung his foot and felt something come out of it. 'Is this power really sound or is it something else?' He made a fist and sent a punch at the dummy. He watched the dummy float a bit. 'I was right. I can control air and hear better. I might control sound, but it seems to me that it is air instead.' He did a fist pup and yelled, "Yes! My power isn't controlling sound. I can control air like on the show Avatar: The last Airbender." He yelled and felt some air fly from his mouth.

Harold jumped out of his chair and said, "Yes. With Cody controlling air instead of sound, he can make his attacks more effective against his opponents."

"Does it matter?" Leshawna asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Harold nodded his head. "Yes it does actually. Cody can learn to fly and use it as an advantage to infiltrate the forts."

Izzy rolls her eyes to the back of her head and smiles. "Hey, I think I can see my brain again." She says which no one pays attention to except Owen. "You guys should try this."

Sierra looked at Cody and said, "Cody, what-are-we-going-to-do? We-need-to-bring-down-Heather, but-we-need-a-lot-of-training-with-these-powers."

Cody put his hand on his chin an went into thought. 'She's right. We need to learn these powers enough to be able to just take down Heather, but it will take time again. Duncan had succeeded in his mission which is great, and we can finally figure out how to take each fort out before Heather can rearrange them.' He looked up at the five and said, "It seems that we'll have to train enough to be able to fight with these powers, but I don't know how long that will be."

"It could take us years to master these powers. Plus, when the others find out, they will take even more time since we don't know what their powers will be." Leshawna groaned. "This idea was brilliant, but the time it will take will make Duncan's mission just seem like nothing."

The others sigh in agreement except Cody. "True, but we'll still be at an advantage with these powers. If we are at half strength with our powers, we'll have an advantage for some time before we get ourselves to become stronger." He said making the others smile. "The more we train..."

"The bigger advantage we got over Heather." Harold finished for Cody.

"Well-let's-get-training. We-can't-let-Heather-kill-the-rest-of-us." Sierra said narrowing her eyes at the others.

"You should control your tongue first since none of us can understand you with you talking so quick." Leshawna told her.

"Sorry." Sierra rubbed the back of her neck while smiling. "It's kind of hard-to-do-that."

"Good thing there is more than one training room." Cody muttered to himself. 'We're going to be sore by the end of this month if we work really hard with our powers.' He looked at Sierra and smiled at her. "Let's train you guys."

"Let's head back to the main base guys." Trent said to his team. "This situation will be getting worse than we thought."

**Ok, I know that I had Cody explain most of what has happened in the first part minus everyone who had died in a certain way. Those scenes will be shown later on in this story. Plus, I have not really seen many stories about Cody and Sierra that have more than one chapter of their 'marriage.' I wanted an exciting story mainly about most of the contestants from Total Drama Island to World Tour. I would add the new cast, but I don't feel like adding them to this. Plus, I already know who wins the season anyway, and I am not giving out any spoilers. Anyway, I will accept ideas for what powers the others could have. These people are still alive: Trent, Justin, Eva, Katie, Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and DJ. I will think about who will have what power. I already came up with Ezekiel's power, but you can still send me something if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own a thing.**

"I really hate these tubes, yo." Ezekiel said as he and the others were traveling in them. "I know these took a while to make, but it feels like it takes forever to get to our destination." He leaned against the wall and sighed.

Courtney rolled her eyes and said, "You don't have to remind us. Plus, we should have built a transporter where we could move from one place to another in seconds."

Duncan smirked, "We would have done that, but Cody and Harold agreed that it will take more time to build and that someone will get left behind." He puts his chin on his hand and sighs, "They said that they would create something that will help us, but they never said what. What do you guys think?"

Bridgette shrugged, "I don't know, but it has to be good. The transportation might not be exactly good, but it keeps us hidden from Heather for now." She pulled out a couple of her guns and started to wipe them. "To be honest I hope they created a new weapon like they did for Courtney and Zeke."

Zeke pulled out his bow and shook his head. "If they did create a weapon I hope it will be sweet, yo. I heard that they were creating some type of formula to enhance a bodies fighting structure." The others raise an eyebrow at him. "What I mean is, they might have come up with something that could possibly give us mutant powers. Wouldn't that be nice, eh?" He asked pulling on the string a bit.

Duncan chuckled and punch his left palm with his right hand. "Oh yeah, with mutant powers we could become something else, but what mutant powers do we get? Did they say?"

Zeke shook his head. "They started the plan a couple days before Noah was captured and killed. All I heard was the serum would unlock any type of power inside our bodies, but they won't know what it is until it is inside our bodies, yo." He put the bow back on his back and crossed his arms. "I did see the plans about the new training rooms they were building in the main base. I wonder if those are done as well, yo."

Duncan nodded, "Ok, I can understand the power thing which is kind of odd in some ways, but I might as well ask. What powers do you think that you guys will get?" The others looked at Duncan a bit and went into thought. He smirked and pulled out a tennis ball. "I hope that I control fire or super strength. It will be great to burn or break those forts."

Courtney tapped her chin a bit and snapped her fingers. "I'm thinking that my power would be super speed or freezing things with my bare hands." She says which everyone stares at her surprised a bit. "What, did you expect me to say something else?"

Bridgette shrugged, "Well, the ice part was unexpected actually. I want anything to do with water, but I could end up with shape shifting or controlling the weather." She smiled at the shock face Courtney had. "You seem surprised Courtney. Why are you surprised?"

Courtney blinked and said, "Well, I forgot about the weather. To be honest I was only thinking of traveling and killing Heather." She smiles and points at Bridgette. "You just came up with a good one." Everyone looks at Ezekiel and stare at him for a couple minutes. He looks at them and pulls his bow out again. "Are you going to tell us what you think that you will get? We need to waste the time somehow."

Ezekiel chuckled, "I would answer, but I don't really care. I guess shape shifting into animals sounds pretty cool, but I am sort of leaning towards nanobotic body."

Duncan stared at Ezekiel for a couple seconds then smirked, "You had just came up with a pretty good power, Zeke, but do you actually think that you would get either one of those powers?" Ezekiel shrugged and pulled his knife out of his sleeve. "Ever since Heather started this, you started acting a little more serious just like the others. I understand Bridgette because of you know who is gone now, but you use to always talk when Total Drama World Tour started."

Zeke shrugged and smiled, "Hey, we can't talk too much remember. If we talk a little too loud or much they'll probably find out, even though that is below ten percent."

Duncan nodded in understanding. "I can reason with that statement." He pulls out his knife and twirls it around. "After all, we're the most dangerous team that Heather wants gone in the matter of days. We're her number one priority right now besides Alejandro."

Bridgette puts her gun away and looks at them with raised eyebrows. "I do have one thing that just crossed my mind. Is Katie still upset about Sadie being gone?" She asked curiously. "Last time I talked to her was before we left to take down that base."

Courtney sighed and closed her eyes. "She's a mess big time. DJ is trying to fix her up, and we don't know how that is going since it's been two weeks since we last saw her."

Duncan snorted, "She'll be fine. Plus, she is one of the least favored contestants that is still alive besides Alejandro. Zeke is even more popular than those two, and he was the first one voted off twice."

"Thanks a lot, yo." Zeke said putting his bow away. He looked out the tube to the dirt getting lighter. "We're almost there, yo."

Trent pulled the door shut to the tube and said, "Ok, let's get going guys. We don't have much time right now, and Heather's men might have found the base." He pressed a couple buttons on the wall and sat down. The tube started to move while DJ looked out the window at the base. "Anything?"

DJ brought up the tracker and chuckled, "Time to give them a little death." He pressed the red button and heard a giant boom outside the base. "Got them." He threw the control to Trent and gave him a thumbs up.

Katie looked out the small window and sighed, "I miss you Sadie. Why did Heather kill you?"

The others heard her and sigh at her attitude. "Katie," she looks at DJ who had grabbed her shoulder, "you aren't the only one who lost someone, ok. Do you want Heather to get away with what she did on Sadie and to kill the rest of?" He asked.

Katie sighed, "No, but I feel like nothing without her."

"You know she's not gone completely." Katie turns her entire body around and stares at DJ with a confused look on her face. "She's still inside your heart, and you should stop mourning over her death and avenge it by taking down Heather with us."

Katie smiled a bit then sighed, "It's going to take some time, DJ. It's only been three weeks since that day happened. I know what I have to do, but it's going to take some time for me to get over it." She leaned forward a bit which made the others sigh.

Eva got up from her seat and said, "Look, I don't have much to say, but you have to get over it quick. We were lucky to get out of that alive, and the others are risking their lives more than we are. Home school is on the most wanted team, and Owen has just pushed himself up to the top five most wanted dead. You better shape up, or you will be next. You don't see Duncan going emotionally crazy with Gwen dead. You should pull yourself together and do the one thing Sadie would want you to do, and we're going to back you up like she would have. Do you understand?"

Katie sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them with her eyebrows narrowed. "I will avenge Sadie's death even if it is the last thing I do."

"That's the spirit." Justin said looking at his face in the mirror. He touched the two scars on his left cheek and sighed, "It seems my beauty is gone now, but you don't see me complaining." He dropped the mirror and leaned back with his hand behind his head.

"That's because those scars are from our first attack, and you cried your eyes out for three months straight." Trent reminded him.

Justin frowned, "Oh yeah, I forgot about the crying."

"Let's hope Alejandro is still around right now. We need him to get us any information before Heather kills him." DJ said grabbing a small cooler from his bag. "Good thing I brought a late snack for this trip back. These last couple of weeks have been very long."

Eva chuckled, "Yep, and I want to relax for once in my bed at the main base since we never installed any beds in any of the other bases. I mean seriously; why are there no beds in the other bases? There should be at least mats on the floor." She grabbed one of the sandwiches from DJ and sighed, "I still have problems with my anger, but you can't blame me for bursting out like that. Heather is really getting on my nerves. When she got Geoff I thought Bridgette was going to go nuts." She took a bite of the sandwich.

"I know. I thought the same thing." Trent said grabbing his sandwich from DJ. "When Bridgette saw him run off to get killed I thought she was going to cry, but she did the complete opposite. That was probably the worst fight our group has ever had before she joined Courtney, Duncan, and Ezekiel."

"Why did Ezekiel join Duncan and Courtney?" DJ asked while giving Justin and Katie their sandwiches. "All I remember was we didn't need our group to be bigger than it already was."

Trent shrugged and swallowed his food. "I thought he joined them because Geoff thought it would be a good idea to make their team a three person team."

"It was." Eva said then took another bite of her sandwich.

"They were both against it until Zeke saved their lives from the guards that had arrows. Who knew Zeke improved on his archery?" Justin asked them. He looked at them and saw no one raise their hands. "Ok, I'm guessing that he wanted that to be a secret for a while." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey DJ, you got any drinks in there?" Trent asked pointing at the cooler.

"Yeah, here." DJ said pulling out a bottle of water and throwing it to Trent.

"Thanks man." Trent caught the bottle and looked at Justin. "I agree about the archery part being secretive, but he did show himself accidentally shooting his mom with an arrow on his audition tape."

"You're kidding?" Eva asked. She laughed, "Oh man, he shot his mom with an arrow. I bet it wasn't comfortable."

"She did scream in the back ground." DJ said taking the final bite into his sandwich.

"I'm glad my interview wasn't like that." Justin said after swallow a piece of his sandwich. "Hey DJ, may you hand me a water bottle? I'm a little parched."

Dj grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and tossed it to Justin. "There you go Justin."

Justin got the bottle and smiled, "Thanks man."

Katie sighed and swallowed the food in her mouth. "What do we tell the others when we return?" She asked them curiously.

Trent smacked his forehead and said, "Oh man, I knew there was something I forgot." The others looked at him with their eyebrows raised. He looked between them and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ok, it slipped my mind, but I will explain everything that happened."

"We'll back you up if you need help." DJ said pointing at Trent.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey guys check this out." Owen said stretching his arms out . He grabbed two polls right in front of him and said, "Hey Cody, you want to try flying?"

Cody looked around and put his hand on his chin. He looked at Harold then at Sierra. Sierra shook her head while Harold shrugged. Cody looked at Owen and thought, 'This could help me with my reaction time. The more I practice this then my reaction time will be quicker than it would be now.' He nodded and looked at Owen. "Ok, I'll do it, but you better go easy on me first."

Owen raised an eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

Cody chuckled, "I think this might help me with my reaction time. Plus, we can come up with moves to practice together as a team." Owen laughs while Cody jumps onto Owen's chest. "You did practice you firing right?"

"What do you mean?" Owen asked as he fired himself forward with Cody. Owen stopped moving while Cody went flying.

Cody started getting nervous. 'Ok, I need to come up with something.' He flung his feet around a little bit and shot them at the wall. 'Ok, I need to get this right.' Cody moved the air around on his feet and landed on the wall. He pushed himself off the wall and shot at the ceiling. 'Ok, I need to work on my aiming.' He smacked himself right into the ceiling and sighed, "I really need to work on my aim." He moved the air around below him and floated to the ground with his face in pain.

"Cody, are-you-alright?" Sierra asked him while looking at his face.

Cody rubbed his cheek a bit and said, "I feel like my face has been squashed by Duncan's foot, but it'll pass away soon." He walked over to Owen and smiled, "You did nice on your stopping, but did you aim at all? It felt like you were just having fun."

"That's the point." Owen said laughing a bit. "If you have fun, you can probably learn more on your reaction then when you're practicing it over a few times while training."

Cody blinked then smiled, "That actually made sense in a weird way." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. "It's not exactly easy to argue about when it comes from you, Owen."

"I can't argue to it either." Harold said walking into the room. He looked around and tapped his chin. "If we can make a training ground to be fun when using our powers we can learn a lot of different things while doing that instead of just training all the time."

Sierra looks at Cody and smiles, "Well, Cody and I can make quite a few combinations if you can combine wind and speed together." She blinks and raises her fists into the air. "Wah hoo! I-was-able-to-control-my-voice-that-time. Now-I-can-speak-normal-again." She lowers her fists. "Oh, come on!" She yells which make the guys step back a bit. "I finally control my voice speed, and this happens."

"Uh, Sierra?" Cody started which didn't catch her attention.

"I-mean-seriously. I-know-that-my-voice-will-go-fast-a-few-times, but this is ridiculous!" Sierra yelled then looked at Cody. "Yes, my Codykins?"

Cody smiled and cupped her cheek. "I don't care if your voice is fast or slow. I can understand you one hundred percent." He kissed the other cheek. "Don't get stressed over that. You need to just control your speed with your body now."

She giggled and grabbed his hand on her cheek. "Thanks Cody, I needed that."

Harold and Owen smile and fist bump each other. Izzy came running in yelling, "Yahoo, Izzy is untouchable!"

Everyone looks at her then watch a giant rock fly into the room and hit Izzy dead on into the wall. Leshawna came walking into the room with a couple pebbles rotating around in her right hand and an angry look on her face. "That's what you get for setting up your little explosive all over in the kitchen." She removed the rock, and Izzy fell out rubbing her head. "You aren't the only one with powers Izzy, and you have got to stop playing around with them like they are some toy to play with all over the base."

Izzy shook her head and got up. "Well, we needed to lighten the room up a bit, and..." Izzy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine. I won't blow up any more rooms in the buildings unless it belongs to Heather or it is the training room."

Leshawna smirked, "Thank you."

The six heard a beep and walk outside to hear Courtney yell, "You almost shot me in the arm!"

"There wasn't even an arrow on the string Courtney." Bridgette said getting out of the tube first. "He was practicing his aiming again without the arrow this time."

Courtney came out of the tube growling while Duncan and Zeke looked at each other nervously. "I hope she doesn't want to kill me, yo. I don't want to be reminded about the arrow almost landing in her arm on our first mission." The guys shuddered from remembering that day.

"She went berserk and nearly tried to kill you, but it is a good thing that you gotten better." Duncan said when he got out of the tube with Zeke following. "I do wonder why you nearly shot her in the arm though."

"The guard was behind her. Plus, she never saw the guard until she found him floating on the water, yo." Zeke and Duncan walked up to the table, and Zeke dropped his stuff on the table. He opened his bag and pulled the files out of it. "Let's see. I got the files for the forts and some smaller bases she owns." He opens another file and looks over it a bit. "Uh, Harold, you need to check this file out, yo."

Harold walked up to the table and grabbed the file out of Zeke's hands. Harold glanced over it and gasped in shock. _Cody, I found the missing plans that Noah had hidden from us._ Harold telepathically said to Cody.

Cody grabbed the folder and looked over it. "So that's what he was working on. I thought it was something that wasn't important for us to worry about." He said looking over it. He rubbed his chin and closed the folder. "Harold, we need to run over this for a little while, but we need to do that later."

Harold nodded and walked over to the other table with the suit case on it. "Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Ezekiel, Cody and I have finished what we were working on for the past eight months." He grabbed the suit case and brought it over to the other table while Courtney and Bridgette joined the other three at the table. "In this case," Harold unlatches the latch on both sides, "we have created a serum..."

"That will unlock a special power hidden inside us that we can use to fight Heather in this war." Courtney finished for Harold. Harold and Courtney raise an eyebrow at her. "Ezekiel found out what you guys were working on. Plus, we already talked it over with what power we want."

"But, we don't know what we will actually get, yo." Ezekiel reminded her. "They said that it is a random power that you might or might not expect to be unlocked. I don't care what I get, yo, but I do wonder what we have to do."

Cody and Harold nod in agreement. "How about we show you first?" Cody suggested pointing to the second floor. He turns around and walks to the door while Harold waved for them to follow him to the second floor. Cody looked at the others and said, "Owen, you and Sierra will join me in the training room. Leshawna, make sure Courtney doesn't try to kill anybody."

"Don't have to be told twice." She replied back walking to the door to the second floor with Izzy following her.

Harold pressed a couple buttons while Cody, Sierra, and Owen walked into the training room. "Ok, what powers do they have exactly?" Courtney asked curiously.

Harold pointed to himself. "I have telepathy right now since the serum isn't fully taken effect yet. Leshawna..."

"...Is able to control earth which is mainly anything that deals with rocks which include metal." Leshawna said walking into the room with Izzy following her.

"Ooh, I know what to do." Izzy made a small ball appear in her hand and smiled mischievously. "Time to go boom boom!" The ball blew up in her hand and made her fly straight into the glass window which made Duncan laugh.

"Dude, that was so worth watching. I can't believe that she can make time bombs." He said while laughing a bit.

"What about the others, eh?" Ezekiel asked while looking through the glass.

"They'll show you instead of me just telling you what they do." Harold said then turned on the sound to the training room. "Ok Cody, they're ready for the demonstration."

Cody nodded and pointed at Owen. "Owen, I need you to do what you did a hour ago."

Owen laughed a bit and stretched his arms out to grab the two poles in the ground. He grabs the poles and steps back a bit. "Ok Cody, you ready for this?" He asked while his arms started to thin a bit.

Cody jumped onto Owen's stomach and yelled, "Fire!" Owen releases his feet of the ground and flies forward with Cody. Cody flies off of Owen when he stopped, and Cody moves the air around his feet and smiles, 'Time to try this out.' His feet nearly hit the wall, and he stay floating with his feet an inch from the wall. "I did it!" He yelled out then started to walk up the wall. "I can actually walk on air right now. This is awesome!"

"Eeh!" Sierra screeched then ran across the floor and up the wall. Everyone watches her run up the wall, across the ceiling, down the other wall, and stop in the middle of the floor. "You did it Cody, and I can finally run on the ceiling!" She gasps, "I-can-finally-talk-normal-again." She blinks. "Oh come on!" She smacks her forehead while Cody air walks on the ceiling. "Are you coming down? I-think-the-others-should-know."

"What is up with her voice?" Courtney asked turning to Harold. "It's normal one second then really fast the next."

"It's her powers." Leshawna said walking up to her. "When the serum was injected into her body the first thing it did was make her mouth move fast. Her body speed is still trying to catch up with it now, but this is the first time she did run across the ceiling."

"Let me guess." Bridgette said turning to them. "She was only able to run up the wall and fall to the ground each time the past hour."

"Pretty much, but I think that I have full control over my power." Izzy said making another small ball appear in her hands. She walked over to the window and opened it up. She smirked and yelled, "Hey Owen, I need you to catch this!"

She threw the small ball into the training room and closed the window. Owen gasped and ran away from it. "Oh cheese, I am going to get hurt." He stretched his arms out and grabbed the bar on the top of the training room. He pulled himself up and heard a small boom go off below him. He laughed nervously then looked at Izzy who waved at him. "Izzy, may you please stop doing that? I don't know how much longer I can stand that prank happening in one day."

Izzy nodded and looked at Harold. "Are you going to explain what needs to be done to these guys?" She asked him.

Harold narrowed his eyebrows at her and sighed, "Yes, but you don't have to ask me if I am going to do it." He got up and walked downstairs to grab the suit case. He grabbed the suit case while Owen came out of the training room with Cody and Sierra following.

"Man, I'm going to get something to eat." Owen said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll get us some water Cody." Sierra said running to the kitchen.

Cody blinked and chuckled, "Man, I use to hate her presence. Now I can't get enough of it." He looked at Harold who laughed a bit from what Cody just said. "You remember how my reaction was when she got near me in the first episode she was in."

Harold nodded, "I remember it like it was..." Harold blinked and tapped his chin. He closed his eyes and hit his head in confusion. "I can't think of anything that can come from the top of mind since it feel like it's grabbing something."

Cody's eyes widen when he sees the files on the table floating. "Uh, Harold?"

"What?" Cody pointed behind him which made Harold turn around to see the floating files above the table. "Am I doing that?" The files drop back onto the table which make him fist pump. "Alright, this day just got better."

"Here you go Cody." Sierra said handing him a giant two liter bottle full of water. "I couldn't find the normal bottles since Owen was in there grabbing food to make a sandwich."

"Uh," Owen came out with his arm twisted up in a knot, "can some one help me out of this?"

Cody and Sierra look at each other before stepping back a couple feet. Harold looked at them and said, "Thanks a lot guys."

"What?" Cody asked while shrugging. "You have telekinesis now. You can actually help while I can only have air blowing around." Cody snapped his finger and walked up to Owen. "Sorry about this buddy."

"Why are you...OW!" Cody punched Owen's hand with the air and watch as Owen untangles himself while shaking his hand around a bit. "Ow! Cody, why did you do that? I only needed help to untangle my..." He looks at his arms and smiles, "Never mind, I guess I still need practice a bit."

Cody nodded while looking at his hand. "Note to self: air punches can actually hurt when you put enough strength to it." He curled his hand into a fist and sent a punch at the wall. The air hit the wall and made a small crack. "Ok, I am officially liking this power more than before, but I still have a lot of training to do."

Harold nodded in agreement. "I wonder if we can get you a weapon that can help you fight with that power."

Sierra went into Duncan's bag which was leaning against the wall. She looked around and found a couple fans in there. She raises an eyebrow and brings them out. "Ok? I was not expecting to fin these in there." She shrugs and runs back to the others. "Hey Cody, I might have found a weapon to help you with your powers." She tossed the fans to him and smiled, "These fans should help you control your air current." The guys smile at her and nod in agreement.

Cody looked over the fans then laughs nervously. "Uh Sierra, these fans say girl power on them." He smiles at her while she stares at him surprised.

Owen and Harold just started laughing at it while Sierra blushed embarrassingly. She took the fans from Cody and put them in her left pocket. "I'll-have-to-fix-them-later." 'This is not what I had in mind. This is so embarrassing.'

Harold and Owen settle down from laughing. "Man, I haven't had a laugh like that in a while. Cody, you could try to build something like the glider Aang had from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It might be your best choice right now until Sierra fixes you 'girl power' fans." He and Owen laughed a bit.

Cody shook his head and walked to the door. "Come on Harold. We have to inject the serum into the others." 'I hope Leshawna explained what we have to do.'

Harold rubbed his head and followed Cody to the door. 'I need to work on reading people's thoughts. I can hardly hear anything besides a buzz.'

Sierra grabbed the fans from her pockets and look at them curiously. "I-am-so-embarrassed. I-forgot-to-read-what-these-fans-said."

Owen shrugged, "Well, you should fix them to say something cool like 'Air striker' or 'Fan fighter.'"

Sierra smiled, "I got what I'm going to put on them." She hugged Owen. "Thanks big guy." She ran off to her room leaving him alone.

Heather walked into the lowest part of her dungeon and smiled at the prisoner hanging on the wall on chains. "Well, did you like the show that was on there?" She asked her prisoner while turning off the screen. "I know you hate seeing them die."

The prisoner looked at Heather with anger in her eyes. "When I'm freed I will kill you personally Heather." The voice said to her.

Heather chuckled, "Yeah, you try to stop me Alejandro. Your death is tonight, and I will definitely enjoy it."

Alejandro growled, "First you remove most of the robotic part off my body. Now you plan on killing me. I know you have other plans Heather." He narrowed his eyes and tried to move but growled in pain. "I wish Chris didn't put me in that robotic suit. I could actually be fully healed by now."

Heather giggled and pulled out a dart gun. "Well, you're going to be gone tonight, and I will personally air it to make sure the others find out and try to free you." Alejandro's eyes widen in surprise. "They'll come to free you even though they hate you, but they will be stopped and be killed on spot. Some might get away, but I will get more of them gone from this little plan."

Alejandro sighed, "You actually think they would come and do something that stupid? You should be smarter than that Heather."

Heather chuckled, "I am smarter than that which is why I'm doing it. I might as well say it. You're going to tell them who is really still alive before I actually kill you so they will come save them. You know why I left these two alive for a good reason. Plus, I am finally going to get what I want for dinner." Alejandro's eyes widen in surprise. "They had finally caught Chef and Chris. This day will get better when I make the announcement."

Alejandro glared at her and snarled, "You will not win this war Heather. The Total Drama cast will defeat you even if I die fighting for them as well."

Heather snickered and fired a dart right on his arm. "Good night Alejandro." She smirked as Chris and Chef came walking in with their arms chained behind their backs. "Well, I finally have the one who made me become who I am now."

Chris gulped and smiled nervously. "Heather, how are you doing, and how did you find us?" He asked angrily. "We hid pretty well from you and made sure you didn't have any chance of finding us." He looked around and saw Alejandro on the wall. "What's with Alejandro?"

Heather ignored Chris and said, "Chain him up to the wall over there." She walked up to Chef and smiled, "Chef, do you want a job?"

Chef narrowed his eyes a bit. "What kind of job?"

"I want you to be my personal cook which means that you will get your own room and food instead of the dungeon and the food given to them." She smirked when he looked around a bit thinking. "What do you have to say Chef? Do you accept?"

Chef chuckled, "All I ask for is a nice bed and my own bathroom with it for hot showers. The sewers were horrible."

Heather crossed her arms and nodded, "I can accept those terms, and I'll add a window for you to have a nice view, but you will cook what I want when I want it. You get it?"

Chef nodded, "Hey, it will be better than working for Chris even though he never pays me for what I do anyway."

"Good." She leads the group out of the dungeon and said, "Oh, the only other place I'll allow you to go is the library and the orchard. Everything else is off limits unless you make horrible food for Chris to eat and deliver it personally. The dungeon will be off limits."

Chef chuckled, "Oh, this is what I call revenge on Chris big time."

Chris sighed and looked at the tv. "This is what I get for just trying to be a popular television host." He looked at Alejandro and shivered, "I am so doomed. I hope the other cast mates will free me from this place." He gulped, "Who am I kidding? I am one hundred percent doomed."

Sierra felt a shiver go down her spine and gasp, "Chris has been found." She shrugged, "Eh, he deserves to be tortured for a little while anyway."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am still waiting for reviews about what powers the others should have. I will wait for a couple days, but I will be posting the next chapter in a couple days since this chapter didn't take me long at all. Here are the people who you can suggest powers for: Trent, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Katie, Eva, Justin, Bridgette, and Ezekiel. I already have Ezekiel's power, but I will still accept what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own a thing.**

Harold and Cody came walking into the room and stopped at a table in front of them. Cody looked at the suit case and raised an eyebrow. "How did the case not open up if the latches were undone?" He asked while pointing at the suit case.

Harold smiled, "I used my telekinesis, duh." He opened the case up while everyone stared at him surprised except Cody who had a smirk on his face. Harold puts the serum onto the table and looks up at everyone. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He looks at Cody then back at everyone. He blinked then said, "May some one please tell me?"

"Did you hear what you just said after Cody asked you the question?" Bridgette asked him.

Harold blinked then rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I just unlocked telekinesis while we were downstairs."

Cody and Duncan shake their heads at Harold while Courtney rolls her eyes. Leshawna grabbed Izzy and said, "I need to give Izzy her medicine again."

"No one will take me anywhere." Izzy said running out of the room with her fists raised up into the air.

"Oh no, I hate doing this." Leshawna ran after her with an angry look on her face.

Duncan watches them leave then turns to Cody. "Does that happen too often?" He asked pointing back at the door.

Cody looks at the door and shivers a bit. "Let's just say. The medicine she needs is mainly something that is suppose to help control her crazy side while inside our base. She starts going crazy if anything excites her a little too much which kind have started a little bit ago." Duncan nodded in understanding. Cody pulls out four needles from a bag and smiles, "Each one of you will take a needle and have sit in the serum for a couple minutes."

"After the two minutes you will take it out of the serum and stick it in your right wrist where it will fuse into you blood stream and dna for the body to be enhanced. After a couple minutes the serum will be inside your body, and you will be able to take the needle out of you wrist." Harold said moving his glasses a bit. "The power could come during the process like it did for Cody and the rest of us. If you feel a small tingly somewhere or feel like to do something then it probably is your bodies natural ability to do that."

Duncan raises an eyebrow and grabs one of the needles. "Ok, all I need to do is put this needle in the serum then in my right wrist for two minutes each." He shrugs. "Ok, it sounds easy enough." He puts the needle in the serum and asks, "What did it feel like for you guys when it was being injected?"

Cody moved his hands a bit then rubbed the back of his head. "My hands felt like they were falling asleep or something."

Duncan raised an eyebrow while Courtney crossed her arms. "If his hand felt like they fell asleep I would guess his power came from there first." She said making a smirk at Duncan. He narrowed his eyes at her and chuckled. "I wonder what our little 'side effects' will be."

"You're not making me nervous." Duncan said pulling the needle out. He glanced at the needle then at his wrist. He takes a deep breath and sticks the needle into his wrist. The others watch when he looked at the rest of his body. "Why does my body feel like it can transform into anything it wants? Does that even make sense?" He brought up his other hand and transformed it into a giant sword. He laughs, "Oh yeah, this is sweet." He transformed it into a machine gun and chuchled, "This power is awesome, but it feels like it is traveling through my body."

Harold and Cody look at each other and shrug. "The power could do that to people sometimes. It did it with Sierra but only effected her voice at first." Cody told him.

Courtney grabbed her needle and put it in the serum. "You know that power will become useful on our missions to attack Heather." She said smiling at him. "After all we have some people to avenge because of that no good evil little witch Heather."

Duncan chuckled and turned his hand into a giant gun. "These ideas keep on getting better." His eyes widen while his smirk turned into a giant smile. "I wonder." He had his arm turn to normal then turned his hand grow three metal claws on the outside. "Now, this is much better than those other weapons."

Courtney pulled the needle out of the serum while Duncan pulled the needle out of his wrist. "Who are you, Wolverine?" She asked while sticking the needle into her wrist. "Are those even adamantium? His claws are pretty much indestructible."

Duncan looked at the claws and sighed, "You're right, but these claws could still be very useful." He sliced a table in half and smiled when it collapsed.

Courtney rolled her eyes and glanced at her hands for a second. 'I wonder why my hands feel all tingly. I hope that my power is different from Cody's. I do not want to control air even though it does look a cool power.' Everyone's eyes widen as she made a small spark come between her fingers on both hands. 'Why are they staring at me?' She looked at her hands again and brought them near her face. She felt a small tingly feeling go from one hand to the other and saw the spark move from her finger to the other. She looks up and smiles, "Hey Duncan, I hope that you like getting shocked."

Duncan's eyes widen a bit, and he puts his hand up. "Wait Courtney, you don't have to be so rational after all it was only a table." He starts walking back a bit while Courtney pulls the needle out of her wrist. "Let me guess that was the table you got when this war started."

Courtney smirked and made some sparks on the end of her fingers. "Yes it was Duncan." She made the spark a little bigger and yelled, "This is for you wasting my money." She fired the electricity at him and shocked him around his body. Ezekial grabs his needle and puts it in the serum. Courtney ends the shock on Duncan and chuckles, "You deserved that for cheating on me during the third season. Plus, you still have some things to do before I will accept you back anyway."

Duncan got up off the floor and rubbed his arms. 'Great. Now I'm at Courtney's mercy again. This day just got worse.'

Ezekiel pulls out the needle and smiles, "Well, I'm glad that's not me." He puts the needle into his wrist and laughs a bit. "Wow, I thought you meant the feeling in a bad way, but I feel like changing into animals."

Bridgette gasped in surprise. "I wanted that power." She looked at Harold and Cody who shook his head. "Let's hope that I get the other power I was hoping for." She crossed her arms and sat down on the table.

Ezekiel laughed a bit then turned to Bridgette. "I'm sorry Bridge, but my body has given me this enhancement." He pulls the needle out of his wrist and looks around. "Hm." He transforms into a fox and walks around the room on all four paws.

Bridgette smiled and grabbed the last needle while Ezekiel turned back to normal. "Yo, I never knew foxes can have a better sense of smell and hearing than a normal human."

"I'm afraid to ask." Courtney said crossing her arms. She looked at Duncan and chuckled, "What did you hear?"

Ezekiel rubbed his chin a bit and frowned, "Well, I heard Owen eating, and Izzy running around yelling she can't get caught. I also heard a crash and a squeal which happened to be Sierra." Cody's eyes widen a bit from hearing Sierra's name.

"Wow, foxes do have good hearing, but are you sure that was the fox or just something you are not sure about?" Bridgette asked while pulling the needle out of the serum. "After all, it could have been Izzy doing the high squeal when being slammed into the wall."

Cody raised an eyebrow then looked at the smiling Sierra standing in front of him. "It was Sierra." Cody answered for Zeke. He smiled back at her and asked, "Why are you here Sierra?"

Sierra giggled, "I finished the fans for you." Cody's face went from happy to worry. "Don't worry. I fixed the small problem that it had and changed the colors as well. It actually would work for you when you are using your powers in a fight."

Cody blinked then smiled. He put his hand on his hip and said, "Wow, I was only expecting a name change at least, but you had just stepped it up a bit. What do they look like now?" She pulls them out and hand them to him. He smiled when he felt the metal on the fans. "These feel a little heavy." He looked over the fans and smiled as the fans looked just like his shirt. It was all pasty white with a red and a green strip running across the top with the green one under the red by half an inch. "These look exactly like my shirt." He shuts the fans and sees some words on it. "Air Night." He looked over the name and chuckled, "I like the name. It fits." He puts them in his pockets and looks at Bridgette. "Are you going to put the needle in, or are we going to wait for a while?"

Bridgette giggled a bit. "Sorry, you and Sierra have the most romantic lives together. It's kind of hard not to notice since you did not like it during the third season."

Cody shrugged, "I started to like it so much that it grew on me." He smiled at Sierra while she gave him a big hug.

Bridgette and Courtney smile at the couple and say, "Aww."

"They are really cute together." Courtney said walking up to Bridgette while Duncan got off the floor rubbing his neck. "Duncan and I use to be like that until..."

"Until you started to be demanding of what you wanted in this relationship with me on Total Drama Action. You were expecting too much out of me." Duncan said pointing at her. "Well, let me tell you something. We could have been a good couple if you were not so bossy in every little detail about it."

Courtney scoffed, "You're joking right? I was trying to make a relationship perfect. It was all on that paper of things that you needed to fix about you since you have a major bad record. We could have been like Cody and Sierra now."

Duncan snorted and rolled his eyes. "No one can be like them. It took nearly the whole show for Cody to start returning the feelings to her, and you should remember their marriage in the final eight was real and unexpected to Cody at the time." They got in each others face and growled. "You remember this Courtney. I'm only getting back with you when you realize that you can't get everything you want out of the person you love." He walked away from her and left the room.

Bridgette looks at Courtney sadly and puts the needle into her wrist. She moved her hand around a bit and felt something move. She looked at the glass of water on the table and moved her hand up. Some water moves up with her hand and forms into a small ball. Everyone notices except Courtney who walked out of the room angrily. Bridgette sighs and brings the small ball of water to her and moves it around in her hands. She sighs, "I wonder how long this fight will go. Their fights are not exactly long since they both want Heather gone, but this one just happens to be their worse one yet." She opens her mouth and puts the water in her mouth. She swallows it and says, "I know they are still having problems, but they hardly talk about the incident in season two."

Harold nods in agreement and closes the glass container holding the serum. "I know their life is still bumpy, but Duncan is right about Courtney."

Bridgette sighs again and sits down. "I know. I just hate admitting it to Courtney. She and I are good friends. If I try to tell her, she won't believe me because she is too thick headed. I know that is wrong of me to say that, but it's true."

Sierra sighs and nods in agreement. "I know she can change if she realizes not everything will go her way. She learned that part on her own, but she now thinks that she can control Duncan again if he wants a relationship with her."

"She wants it done her way, eh. She doesn't want it done any other way." Ezekiel said changing his ears into dragon ears. "I like these ears more than the fox ears." He rubbed them a bit then changed them back to normal.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and giggled, "Those ears do make you look different, and it makes you look a little more serious than most other people would see it. Why did you change them right now?" She crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

Ezekiel shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to see if I can transform into a dragon, but it seems that I am still working on that."

"All of us need practice with our powers." Harold pointed out. _After all we don't have that great of control yet._ He smiled at Bridgette's shocked expression.

Courtney was standing outside the shut door to the second floor and heard everything that was about her. She was hoping for support but was disappointed when she heard Bridgette say what she has been doing wrong. 'Why do they say that about me? I was never demanding about what I wanted Duncan to...' She stopped her thought and sighed, "They're right. I've been wanting to make Duncan the perfect boyfriend that I want. I feel so stupid." She squeezed her hand into fists and let a tear escape her left eye. "I need to think about this." She walked down the staircase and went to the kitchen. She got in the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulls the water pitcher out and shuts the fridge door. She gets a glass off the counter and pores the water into it.

Owen had finished his sandwich when he saw her enter the kitchen. He watches her get herself some water and blinks when she sighs. He gets up holding his plate and walks over to the sink. He puts his plate in the sink and asks, "You okay Courtney?"

Courtney just starts tearing up and asks, "Have I been demanding when it came to my relationship with Duncan?" She looks at Owen while the tears rolled down her face. "Please be honest with me Owen. I want the truth."

Owen sighed, "It retrospect, yes. You were like an evil person when you didn't qualify for season two. You were also wanting to have a good boyfriend who qualifies the most on your list. Duncan was the complete opposite who had unleashed your wild side. You liked him a lot, and we didn't want to get involved in your relationship with him." Owen puts her in a hug and continues, "You did all that because you were in love. I think he only started getting interested in Gwen because you were becoming a little too demanding for a real relationship to start. All you cared about was money and power during season two."

Courtney nodded and got out of the hug. She wiped the tears off her face and sighed, "I guess that I'm the one who owes the apology instead of Duncan this time. When this war started I did not want to work with Gwen in any way possible, and when she died Duncan got angry and almost went on a rampage to his death. It took me a week to calm him down and tell him that I still care about him. Now look at us. We're still fighting, and our relationship is still falling apart."

Owen puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "I'm not much of a romance expert Courtney, but I will tell you this. If you want your relationship with Duncan to be strong like it was when it started you need to fix the problems that have been made on the road between you guys. He still cares about you, but you guys get angry at each other about almost everything."

Courtney nodded and hugged Owen. "Thanks Owen. Oh, you need to take another shower. You still stink from the swamp fiasco two months ago."

Owen sniffed the air while Courtney got out of the hug. "Hm, I might just do that."

She smiled and said, "Good. You don't want the place to end up smelling like that place. No one liked it not even Izzy." She laughed a bit and walked away saying, "Thanks for the advice Owen."

"No problem." He said back while grabbing the glass of water Courtney pored for herself. "Hey Courtney, you forgot your water."

Courtney stopped right at the doorway and laughed nervously. "Whoops."

Trent starts playing a couple strings on his guitar and asks, "What do you guys want to hear while we're waiting?"

"How about that one song called 6teen? I want to hear the slower version." DJ said pointing to Trent. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

The others nodded in agreement. Trent smiled and said, "Ok, the slow version it is."

Suddenly the tv came on that was installed in the tube. Heather smiled and waved at everyone. "Hello, everyone, I have a big announcement to make today."

Eva growled, "Oh, I am so going to hurt her when I actually find her." Her right fist connected with her left palm.

Heather smirked and motioned her hand for the guards to bring someone to her. "Today, Alejandro will die, and my cast mates won't be able to stop me this time like they did with Katie and Bridgette."

"That's because they were not captured Heather." Trent yelled at the tv.

Heather chuckled and pulled out a knife. "Since I shot him with a tranquilizer dart he will not feel his own death happening." The guards brought Alejandro out and threw him onto the stage. "Time for number eight to die now." She brings her knife up and stabs him right in the heart. She laughs evilly and smiles at the camera. "Did you like that Chris? I hope that you are enjoying the show while being in the dungeon."

The five gasp in surprise. "No way."

"She actually found Chris."

"We got to save him."

"How can we save him?"

"Everyone just stop for a second." Trent tells them and turns back to the tv.

Heather rubs her hands together and looks at the guards. "Also my top five most dangerous people who want me gone has been updated again." She grabs the paper from the podium and blinks. "Oh wait," she slams her fist on the podium, "I knew I forgot something." She shrugs, "Oh well, I guess that will be known later. Anyway the top five I want gone are now Owen, Duncan, Leshawna, Ezekiel, and Courtney."

"That's almost all of Duncan's group." Katie said while looking at Heather with a little fear. "I would hate being on that list."

"I wouldn't." Eva said cracking her fingers. "If you are on the list then it means that Heather would fear that person when she meets me face to face. I never got to be on that list yet, but I would be soon if we play are cards right on our next attack."

"Don't count on it." DJ said pulling an apple out of the cooler. "Duncan's last mission made Courtney and Ezekiel go up in their ranks. Plus, Owen's escape made him get on the list as well. Duncan's been on it since the beginning along with Leshawna."

Trent nodded in agreement. "I was on the list once, but she changed me with Izzy when Izzy killed all the guards on one of the transports."

Heather cleared her throat and smiled, "I have one more announcement. Courtney, you are a dead woman, when I find you, for electrocuting my guards down in Brazil." The tv turned off with that.

Trent and Eva laugh a bit while the others just smile. "Ok, I can understand that." Justin said leaning back in his seat. "It must have been the new weapons she used."

"It has to be." Katie said after swallowing the rest of her apple. "She wanted those weapons so bad that she kept on talking about it for the next three days when Harold and Cody came up with the idea." She threw her apple core into the trash and got up from her seat. "Man, I do not like these tubes especially on these long rides."

Trent and Justin chuckled. "They tried to make as comfortable it could get in these tubes. Of course, the first tube ended up being the most uncomfortable which is a very small trip from New York to Virginia." Trent told her. "You're lucky that you haven't been on that ride yet."

"Yeah she's the lucky one." DJ said rubbing his back. "I thought there was a porcupine on that ride one time. It felt like I was being pricked in the back over and over. I hated that ride until they fixed the seats up to be a little more comfortable."

Trent nodded and grabbed his water bottle. "I have no complaints about that, but it was designed to take us straight to a fight at first."

Justin sighed, "It was the first major battle when Heather started to rule the world. We lost Lindsay and Beth that day." Everyone lowered their heads. Justin shot his head up and looked around. "We should be arriving at the base soon. I hope the others are there already."

The others raise their heads and nod in agreement. "I really hate these rides, but I'll live with it." Eva said. Everyone just stares at her surprised by her comment. "What? I'm the only one who hasn't really said anything about these rides...I think."

Heather walked off the stage and threw Alejandro's body to the guards. "Take him where the others are. I only have fifteen more bodies to go, and Chris will join them in a couple weeks anyway." She said as the guards walked away from her holding the lifeless body of Alejandro. She walked down the hall into the kitchen and asked, "What did you cook for my lunch?"

Chef moved to the side and revealed a seafood platter. "I created a seafood platter with one fish fillet, some shrimp, and the tail of a lobster with some mash potatoes on the side. How does that sound for a job well done for a lunch?" He asked crossing his arms.

Heather chuckled, "It only matters on how it tastes. Plus, I only have fifteen left." She sat down at the table while Chef served her food to her. "Just out of curiosity, who do you want to be the last one of them to survive? I was going to make Owen the last one since he was the nicest person to me on the show, but he ended up taking out one of my top ten forts across the world because he smelt brownies being cooked inside it. I'm still wondering how he smelled that."

Chef rubbed his chin a bit and chuckled, "I have so many to choose from, but you might want to update me on who is still alive right now. Chris did not want to hear about what was going on out here in the real world." He moved his hand around a bit and sighed, "I did wonder why until you found us."

Heather nodded, "Ok, Chris hated learning anything about the truth in the real world. All he cared about was himself. I can understand what you went through." Chef raised an eyebrow at her which made her laugh nervously a bit. "Ok, maybe I don't, but it doesn't matter right now anyway. The people who I killed were Alejandro, Gwen, Noah, Geoff, Beth, Lindsay, Sadie, and Tyler."

Chef smiled evilly and laughed a bit. "You only managed to kill Sadie. How is Katie still alive?"

Heather crossed her arms and sighed, "I meant to kill Trent, but Sadie was in the way so I killed her instead. She was the last one I killed before Alejandro." Heather grabbed a shrimp and ate it. "Katie was upset when I killed Sadie. Katie started to cry which made the others go into retreat when they found out I killed Sadie. I was hoping to kill Bridgette, but she moved to another squad which happens to be the most powerful squad that I am after right now."

Chef leaned back and asked, "Who's with those two?"

"Courtney and Zeke are a part of that team." She grabbed another shrimp and ate it.

Chef blinked in surprise. "You mean to tell me that home school is on Duncan's squad? I'm not surprised about Courtney, but how did Ezekiel join their team?"

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on them. I wish I did so I can just end all their lives right now." She grabbed her fork and knife and asked, "Who do you choose to be the last one to be killed if there was a choice?"

Chef tapped his chin then pointed at her. "I have to say the geek, Cody. He's the nicest guy on the show besides Owen, and you don't have many complaints about him anyway." Heather nodded, and Chef got up from his seat. "Well I have to go give Chris his bowl of worms."

"Don't forget the mucus." Heather told him which made Chef smile evilly. "Oh, I want you to tape it as well. I would love to see his expression after all the torture he has done to us just for stupid ratings." Chef turned around and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at him and waved for him to leave. "Ah, today is not going to get worse at all."

Courtney walked up to Duncan's door and rubbed her left arm. "Duncan, I need to talk to you." She waited for him to answer and sighed, "I know that you are in your room Duncan. Please, this is really important." He still didn't come which made her lower her head. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting."

Duncan opened the door and smirked, "Now, was that so hard?" He crossed his arms and changed his smirk into a smile. "I was wondering when you would figure out why the relationship wasn't going so well."

Courtney sighed and crossed her arms. "I know that I've been a little too demanding, but I can try not to have what I want from who I have as my boyfriend." She lowers her head and sighs again. "What I'm trying to say is..."

Duncan put his hand over her mouth and kept his smile up while she lowered her arms. "I know what you mean princess, and I appreciate that you are going to try not have me completely change. I do wonder how you found out about it though."

Courtney's eyes widen a bit, and she takes a couple steps back. "You really do not need to get into all of my personal life Duncan." She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "I might change some things about me for our relationship, but I am not changing my attitude when it comes to my personal life. I will tell you when I feel like it."

Duncan chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Owen walks down the hall and hears the sound coming from the tubes. He laughs a bit and says, "Well, Trent's team will be here shortly. I wonder how their mission went." He walks to the table and picks up a file off the table. He opens it up and looks over the papers. "Hey this is..." His eyes widen at the page name. "I don't believe it. This is the file about all of us." He flips the paper from him and sees Gwen's face with the 'terminated' over it. "This is the Total Drama file." He closes the file uip and yells, "Cody!"

Cody rubs his ears when he heard Owen. "Ow!"

Sierra looked at Cody and asked, "What's wrong Cody?"

Cody glances at her. "Owen had just yelled my name. I wonder what he wants." He looks at the door when Owen busts through it. "Well we'll be needing a new door again."

Owen stopped in front of everyone and breathes heavily a bit. "I should not have eaten three sandwiches for lunch." He shook his head and looked at Cody. "Cody, I found something that might be interesting to you."

Cody grabs the file and asks, "What's so important about this file that you had to yell so loud to make my hearing ring a bit?" He opens the folder and gasps, "No way, this folder..."

Everyone just stares at him in surprise when he stopped talking. "Cody, what is it Codykins?" Sierra asked worryingly.

Cody pulls out a paper with Sierra's picture on it and hands it to her. "This file holds papers of all of us." He reveals Owen on the front paper. Bridgette gasped while Ezekiel and Harold glanced at each other surprised. "Guys, I have a feeling this file isn't the only one with information about us Sierra has done when we were still in the competition."

"How did she get her hands on these files? These files were personally created by me and the Total Drama fan club." Sierra growled in frustration. "She couldn't have gotten her hands on these unless she caught one of my friends outside the Total Drama cast."

"That's not all she's been doing with this file." Cody turned the page and showed Gwen's picture with 'terminated' on it. "She's been keeping record of us who she had killed from the beginning of her reign." Cody looks at them with worry. "She plans on killing us which isn't new, but if she's been keeping record then she is coming close to finding our secret bases and how to get us to come out and kill us right on the spot."

"This is so not good." Bridgette said getting some water from the bottle to come to her. "We have to get rid of those files. If any of those files have the location of our bases then we are doomed. Is she able to locate any of them anyway?" She asked before having the water enter her mouth.

Cody sighed in relief. "No, you know the bases are underground, and in order for her to find any of them she will have to dig it out or find the secret buttons for the door to open which is hidden really well if you don't know where to look." He closed the file and walks over to his drawer. "We need to keep this between us for now. We'll tell the others when Trent's team returns from their mission and when their body has the serum injected into it."

Harold nodded in agreement and says, "If any of them find out before that happens then we don't know how it would affect the serum if it is injected into their body."

Bridgette watched Cody close the drawer when he put the file away. "I don't know guys. I can keep a secret, but I don't know if we should keep it secret from the others."

Owen laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, we have to because Trent's team will be here pretty soon."

Bridgette looked at Owen then sighed, "Fine, but it doesn't mean that I will like this one bit."

Ezekiel grabbed her hand and said, "None of us will like this Bridgette, but it has to be done. I hate it as much as you do."

"You also hate Eva punching you and grabbing your neck." Sierra added which made him glare at her. "Whoops, too much?"

Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah, I know that's too much for anyone to know since they should already know that." He pointed out. Everyone heard a small ding which made Cody face palm himself. "What's with the ding, yo? I thought that was gone."

"The ding was only suppose to happen if someone came from a long trip in the tubes. I forgot to move it when Duncan found a way to make it go over and over for two days straight." Cody looked at the door and smiles, "Who is going to bring them up here for the serum injection?"

"I'll do it." Bridgette volunteered. "I got nothing better to do than play with water anyway." She walked to the door and stopped. "Oh, by the way you still owe me a soda Zeke. I haven't forgotten the bet before we attacked the small fort in Brazil."

Zeke's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man," he smacked his forehead, "I forgot about that bet, yo."

Bridgette giggled and opened the door. "I haven't forgotten." She looked at him with a smile. "You better make sure it is one of the sodas I like." Zeke laughed nervously which made her giggle again. "You make it a little too easy Zeke."

Zeke shrugged and transformed into an eagle. He flew out of the room while Bridgette walked out the room. Sierra looked at her profile and narrowed her eyes. 'I'll get you for this Heather. You will regret getting the information that I had gotten just for me and the other fans. We will have our revenge for this.'

Cody grabs the paper out of Sierra's hands and puts it with the rest of the file. "I hate hiding this file for now, but we have no choice right now." Harold said while looking at Owen. "We know that you are not the best with secrets Owen, but you can try not telling anyone ok."

Owen nodded and walked out of the room. "I need to eat the leftover pizza."

Harold and Cody look at each other and run out of the room saying, "That's not leftover pizza!"

Sierra rolled her eyes and giggled, "Those-guys-have-way-too-much-free-time. I-wonder-what-will-happen-if-Owen-actually-ate-their-little-experimant." She shrugs, "Oh-well, I-guess-we-won't-find-out-until-later-if-he-does-do-it." She pulled a picture of Cody out of her pocket and sighed happily. "My dream became a reality, but it came with a small price to pay." She pulls out a picture of Heather and glares at it. "You-will-be-gone-Heather, and-I-will-makes-sure-of-it."

Heather felt coldness go down her back which made her make a face. 'I haven't felt like that since Sierra tried to kill me on...' Her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh dear, she had just threatened me big time." She closed her eyes and smirked, "This will be very interesting Sierra. You had just made it even more interesting than it already is."

**I wanted to end it sooner, but I couldn't come to a good ending. The next chapter will focus on everyone like usual and will have a flashback on how this war had started. I can promise you that. After all I am still waiting on power ideas for Trent, Katie, DJ, Eva, and Justin. I did get something for Katie, but I am willing to accept anything you guys want. Please give me a good review for the powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything except the plot line. Thanks for the ideas of the characters powers.**

Chef walked into the dungeon with a bowl full of worms and mucus. He laughed quietly and put the bowl in front of Chris. Chris looked at the bowl and sighed, "Is this your punishment to me or Heather's?"

Chef looked at the bowl then at Chris. "It's Heather's, but this is only the beginning since this only has mucus in it." Chris made a face while Chef sighed, "Look Chris. If you haven't done so much torture Heather wouldn't have been able to do this to anyone."

"You know the domination and the war were not my fault." Chris looked at Chef with sadness. "You might not know how this started since you were asleep at the time, but I was there with some of the contestants." Chef raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess I better start at the beginning huh?" Chef nodded and sat down on the floor. "It all happened back at the reunion that was a few weeks after the fourth season..."

**Flashback**

Owen opened the door and yelled, "This is going to be the best reunion ever!" He started dancing and jumped into the pool. "This day will be great. I know this party will rock."

"Owen!" Chris yelled walking out onto the edge of the pool. "You're the only one here right now. It would be a party when the others arrive."

He turned around just in time to hear someone say, "The Codester is in the house." Cody walked onto the porch with Sierra following. "You should remember my wife, Sierra."

Chris made a face then smiled. "Welcome back Sierra and Cody. Owen is the only other person here right now, and did I hear you call Sierra your wife?" He raised an eyebrow when Cody nodded his head. "Ok, I was not expecting that at all."

"Hello Chris, it's nice to see you again if I actually meant that." Sierra walking away from Chris with Cody leading. "I always wanted to say that if I ever got to see him again."

Cody chuckled, "That's good to know Sierra."

"Hey everyone Leshawna is back in the house." Leshawna said walking over to the back porch of the mansion. "Oh, Sierra and Cody, it has been a while since I saw you two. How's your relationship going?" She asked walking up to them.

"Oh, their relationship is going great. I saw them a month ago." Owen said getting out of the pool.

"Well that's good to hear, but does anyone know about it besides us?" Leshawna asked curiously.

Sierra tapped her chin and shrugged, "Probably, we didn't see anyone after the show except Owen and Harold."

"Remind me why I came here." Gwen said walking onto the porch. "I agreed to come see some of my friends, but I have a bad feeling about you Chris."

Chris blinked then chuckled, "I might be up to something Gwen, but this is just for you to rejoin with your friends and enemies."

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Great, after Duncan and I broke up two months later you call everyone to come here and have a reunion with each other." She walked away from Chris and joined the others. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Leshawna gave Gwen a high five while Owen gave her a hug. "It's great to have you back Gwen, and I'm sorry about the break up between you and you know who." Owen said putting her down.

She sighed and smiled, "Thanks for the comfort Owen."

Leshawna gasped in surprise. "You guys broke up?" Gwen nodded which made Leshawna put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Girl, I know what you need to lift you spirits up. Come on." Leshawna grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her into the mansion where some of their things were. "We might be staying for only a night, but we are going to make sure you enjoy it. You know Owen doesn't like seeing his friends not have fun."

Gwen sighed, "Fine. Let's get changed for the pool."

Ezekiel and Tyler came walking onto the back porch in their normal bathing suits. "Hey Zeke, let's throw this Frisbee around until the others come." Tyler said holding up the Frisbee.

"I would, yo, but I think we should greet our friends first." He said pointing at Cody, Sierra, and Owen. "After all you don't want to make a bad impression when the others return here." Tyler nodded and followed Zeke to the group. "Hey yo, Zeke and Tyler have made it in time for the party, eh."

Tyler looked around and asked, "Is Lindsay around yet?"

"Yeah, she isn't coming." Chris said walking up to Tyler. "She has gotten a job for a photo shoot in wherever that she couldn't make it, and Beth had gone with her which makes it two girls not coming." He put up two fingers with a smile on his face.

"Who else isn't coming?" Owen asked walking up to Chris.

"Let's see." Chris rubbed his chin and chuckled, "Oh yeah, Alejandro is still in robotic suit so he wasn't able to make it, and Heather said she was doing something and will try to make it after she finished her job. Courtney and Duncan should be here soon." He snapped his fingers. "Oh right, Eva is in a competition at the gym, and Justin is in a model fashion show. So pretty much only five people won't be coming."

"It's time to party!" Geoff yelled running towards the music box. "This party is going to rock, dude."

"Geoff! You don't have to start the music yet. The others aren't here." Bridgette said walking up to him. "After all we only know Owen will be coming since he was at your last party which was kind of odd." She added with a raised eyebrow.

Geoff laughed, "Oh yeah, that was the best party yet when Owen joined the fun." He looked around and noticed the others. "Hey, some of the guys are here." He walked up to them while Bridgette walked over to the boat to grab her bag. "Hey guys, I made it."

"Hey Geoff, you should start the music. This can't be a party without music." Duncan said walking up to the group.

Geoff smiled and ran to the music box again while Bridgette and Courtney walked into the mansion with their bags. "This party is going to be off the hook!" Geoff yelled loud enough for the girls to hear inside the mansion.

"Well at least Geoff has the right spirit." Courtney said while putting her bag down. "I wonder if anyone else is going to show up."

"We made it Sadie." Katie said walking into the mansion first.

"Oh, I know right." Sadie replied while following Katie. "This party is going to be great." They put their bags down and waved to Courtney and Bridgette. "I see you guys made it as well."

"Like this day had just gotten better." Katie said which made Courtney and Bridgette look at each other sadly. "Ok, sorry you guys, but we just had to talk like that just one more time before we go back the way we talk now."

"Wait you guys finally act like good friends who don't obsess with the same thing?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't obsess over the same thing." Sadie said back a little offended. Bridgette and Courtney crossed their arms and narrow their eyes at Sadie. She looked at Katie who was tapping her fingers and sighed in defeat. "Ok, we might have been a little obsessive because we share a brain."

"We stopped sharing a brain and tried to improve ourselves in different way but try not to get too far apart." Katie said smiling. "I work at a restaurant, and Sadie works at..."

"No where,I got fired again." Sadie said disappointingly. "I can't keep a steady job because I think about Katie too much."

Katie raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you know how wrong that sounds now?" Sadie rethinks what she says and becomes embarrassed. "I think about you too, but I still do what has to be done. Of course you do knock a lot of things over in the store."

"This is going to be a long day." Bridgette whispers to Courtney.

Geoff turned on the music and started to dance to the music. "Oh yeah this is great."

Chris turns the music off and smiles, "I want you guys to do at least one more challenge and to make it interesting I am having you guys sing a song without even trying to practice it first."

"Are you kidding me?" Heather yells while walking onto the back porch. "There is no way that I am doing that again."

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, you will be doing it, and you will do it for money."

"Forget it Chris. We are not doing it for just for your enjoyment. None of us will do it for you this time." Duncan said pulling his knife up. "We want a normal reunion and will get it without you giving us any challenges."

Chris backed up a bit. "Fine. You guys have a normal reunion, but no one will kill anyone." Heather turned away from everyone and smirked. "I mean you too Heather."

Heather chuckled, "It's kind of late for that Chris. In just a couple weeks this world will belong to me, and I already have plans to kill all of you."

Trent and Harold heard that when they arrived at the dock. "Oh no, we can't let her get away with this." Harold whispered to Trent.

"I agree, but what can we do to stop her?" Trent whispered back to Harold.

"I have no idea right now, but she can't be ruling that long anyway." Trent nodded in agreement with Harold

Heather laughed a bit when everyone heard the helicopter come. "I might as well say that you guys should enjoy today because tonight i will make sure you guys are dead." The helicopter came into view and had a rope ladder hanging from it. "I hope you don't mind me doing this." She looked at the helicopter. "I would love to see you guys survive and try to stop me, but I will be victorious in the end." She grabbed the rope ladder and laughed, "The others will die tonight as well, and there is nothing you guys can do to stop me. I must thank Chris for the gold tooth and money I hacked from your account. It makes a good use for my power." The helicopter takes off with hanging on the rope ladder. "I'll see you never again."

**End Flashback**

"None of the cast had died that night. Harold was able to fend off the ninjas with his skills while the others took on the guards. They escaped the place, and I haven't seen any of them since that day. I didn't want to know if any of them died by Heather's hands. I was hoping to have another season with those guys, but Heather ended up doing this to me. Now Alejandro is gone, and I still don't know how many are still alive." Chris shuts his eyes in despair. "I still don't know how she hacked into my account, and I will probably never know until she kills me. I was so focused on being famous that it ended up ruining my life when one cast member went against the entire world."

Chef sighed and looked down. "I know how you must feel Chris. I miss them too, but they have to have a plan in there to take her down. Harold and Duncan are both alive along with thirteen other cast-mates. They're working together to take her down. Of all the people who were there Chris only four of them died later on. Sadie was the recent one before Alejandro. I don't know the order they were killed in, but we will get out of here and join the others in this fight. Right now, we will have to go through this to get secret information for them." He got up and shook his head. "Most of them will live on Chris, but I don't know if we will live on."

Chris tried to move his hands and laughed a bit. "I guess we'll find out when this is over or when our death comes. I'll see you around my friend." Chef nodded and walked away. Chris looked at the bowl and yelled, "Ew! Do you expect me to eat this stuff? I would never eat this stuff no matter what Heather will do. You hear me!"

Chef shuts the door and chuckles, "Some things will never change."

Bridgette sat down on the table and picked a file up. She looked over the first few words and raised an eyebrow. "Zeke said he got the files. The first two were interesting to Cody and Harold, but this one doesn't make any sense. Who would put file in with the others about secret food recipes?" She turned the page and had her eyes widen in surprise. "Of course, these foods can probably hide secret weapons without us knowing it as well." She closes the file and puts it back on the table. "Might as well leave it to the others about those files." She sighs and looks down at her feet. "I miss you Geoff. I wish you didn't do what you did back at the mission, but you did it for a good reason."

**Flashback**

"Alright team, this mission has to go well. If this mission fail we are seriously going to be in trouble unless Cody and Harold can complete their project faster than we hope." Geoff said to his team. He smiles at Bridgette then coughed to get back in business. "Trent, you will lead Eva, Justin, and Tyler to the back of the fort and take it out from there."

Trent nodded in agreement. "I can work with that. This should help us avenge Gwen's death."

"We need a major victory for once, man." Tyler said while Eva cracked her knuckles. "If we take this fort down we will not have many problems in the future."

"We know you miss her Tyler, but you do not need to rant on what we need to do." Bridgette said which made Tyler sigh in despair. "We're sorry you didn't get to see her when this all started Tyler, but you need to pull yourself together and show us what you are made of."

Tyler nodded then got determined. "Let's do this."

Geoff nodded, "You girls are with me. Bridgette will lead the..." Everyone looked around and noticed they were outside instead of inside the base. "Why are we outside?"

Everyone heard a chuckle and looked at a holographic Heather standing there with a smirk on her face. "I hope you don't mind, but I put up a fake base for you guys to think it was actually real. I hope you don't mind at all." The hologram was gone, and the group got surrounded by thirty guards.

"Oh, I hate Heather's guards." Bridgette said pulling out her handheld machine gun. She pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground and made everyone escape the ambush safely. "This day is going to get better." She gets behind a tree and readies her gun.

Geoff grabbed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry Bridge, but I'm going to distract them for you guys to get away."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Are you crazy?" She asks turning her gaze to him. "You can't do that."

"Trent, you make sure Bridgette gets back to the base safely. I do not want her to be gone when I get back." Trent nodded when Geoff took off at the guards. "Hey you guys, I dare you to come and get me. I am not going to be taken down easily." He runs off in a different direction while Trent led the others to the real base.

The seven took off down the path with Trent leading them. He kicked the trunk and heard the door open. "Let's go everyone."

Eva leads Justin, Katie, and Sadie into the hideout while Bridgette looked out to see if Geoff was coming. "I'll go get him." Tyler said running towards Geoff. He stopped running and backed up when he saw the guards there waiting for him. "Look, we can work something out." He stepped back a bit and felt nothing under his feet. "Oh no. AH!" Tyler fell off the cliff with Bridgette and Trent watching him in fear.

"Oh no, Tyler!" Trent grabbed Bridgette and pulled her into the secret base and had the door close behind them. "What about Tyler? We can't leave Geoff and Tyler behind."

"You think I don't know that." Trent said turning to her. "They were my friends too, but Tyler most likely died from falling off the cliff, and Heather probably has Geoff now Bridge. I'm sorry ok, but we can't let her get us."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes at Trent. "You know what I'm done with this team, and I will keep fighting for Geoff. I only joined this weak team because of him. Now with Tyler gone your team won't be able to do much without me, Geoff, or Tyler." She walked away to the tube and said, "I'm joining Courtney's team and plan on becoming a better fighter than I already am. I'll see you at the main base in a few months."

DJ came walking into the room and looked around. "Did I miss something?" He asked then saw Bridgette enter the tube. "Where are you going Bridgette?"

"I'm joining Courtney's team down in Texas. I'll see you later." She closed the door and waved goodbye to them. The tube started up and took off from the area. "Goodbye Geoff. I'll miss you a lot."

**End Flashback**

She sighed, "I left because I didn't want to face the troubles of losing Geoff, but I still faced it when I joined Courtney's group anyway. I wish that I talked to all of them instead of just Katie since she had the same thing happen to her." Bridgette got off the table and heard the tube door opening. "Well, it's now or never. I have some apologizing to do."

Down in a cave where no one should be an old man was sitting against the wall poking the fire when he heard, "Ah!" The guy who screamed looked at his surroundings and sighed in relief when he saw an old man. "Where am I, and who are you?"

The old man chuckled, "My name is not important unless you tell me your name."

The guy blinked and shrugged, "Ok, I'm Tyler, and what exactly happened to me?" He looked at his body and gave the man a glance. "The last thing I remember was falling over the cliff when I came face to face with Heather's guards."

The old man chuckled and grabbed something out of his pocket. "After you fell everyone thought you were dead.. Trent's team wanted to find you, but they were detained multiple times by Heather's guard. Only two people had died after your supposed death."

"Who died?" Tyler asked.

"Sadie and Alejandro were Heather's two latest victims. You were lucky to survive that fall, but you were unconscious for five months which made your broken bones heal quickly since you were relaxed when you landed on the ground." The old man shook his head. "I have a way for you to rejoin your friends, and you will like it." He pressed the button, and Tyler watched the wall move up. "This is a secret way for you to get back to your base, and I made sure a tube will be there waiting for you to return back to your main base. Heather needs to be stopped, and you guys are the only ones that are left to defeat her." The man pulled a piece of string out. "Life is short sometimes, and you will have to make the best of it. You might have lost the woman you love, but it doesn't mean she's gone from your heart."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and tried to think of a reply. "Ok, I have no idea how to respond to that, but I'll say thanks and be on my way." Tyler ran down the hall not hearing what the old man had to say. "That guy sure said a couple weird things, but I have other things to worry about. Look out guys because Tyler is coming back!"

The door opened up for Trent and the others to get out. "Remind me to tell Harold and Cody to get the seats upgraded for once." Katie said stretching her back out inside the tube. She jumped out and saw Bridgette standing a few feet away. She smiled and said, "Hey Bridge, I haven't seen you in a while since you know..."

Bridgette sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry about Sadie being gone, but it seems that you are tough about it just like I was about Geoff."

Katie nodded in agreement and asked, "Why didn't you ask us about how our team was doing?"

Bridgette shrugged, "I had some business with my new team to attend to. Plus, we're one of the busiest teams on out of everyone here, and we had just gotten the files we needed from our previous mission." She looked at the others and sigh, "Yeah, I'm sorry for being rash and leaving the group, but I felt bad when we lost Tyler and Geoff. I overheard you guys tell Zeke that you couldn't find Tyler's body, and I kind of felt helpless."

Trent sighed, "Yeah, I understand Bridgette, and we accept the fact that you are not on our team anymore." He rubs his back and walks to his room. "I need to stretch my back out."

"Uh Trent, there is a reason why I'm here to meet you guys." Trent stops walking and looks at her questioningly. "I might as well show you."

"Can it wait? I need to fix my back for a minute then go to the bathroom." He pointed back to his room and ran off to get the clinks out of his back.

Eva shook her head and sighed, "Those cushions always seem to put his back out of whack which is no surprise to me since he leans over a lot." She glances at Bridgette and asks, "What were you going to show us?"

"Come back here with the pizza!" Owen yells running after Cody and Harold.

"This is not a pizza Owen!" Harold yelled while trying to focus his powers. _Cody, you need to catch this experiment. I can't focus my other power correctly yet._ Harold threw the pizza box to Cody and stopped running to focus his mind.

Cody spun the air around his feet and blasted himself into the air. Owen stretched his arms out and smiled, "I will get the pizza!"

Cody gasped and spun the air around his feet again to get more movement. "I guess I better try this." He landed on the floor and used the air around his legs. "Let's see if I can increase my speed." He took off from his normal speed and made his legs go faster with a little smoke leaving a trail. "Ok, now I need to..." He felt something surround his body and looked down then up. "Oh, thanks for the speed Sierra."

Sierra giggled and stopped right in front of the others. "I'll-take-care-of-Owen-sweety."

"You don't have to." Harold said looking at Owen walking back to the kitchen. Sierra and Cody look at Harold who smiled sheepishly. "I just told him that there is an experiment in there, and the pizza parlor has a pizza ready for him which is true."

"It is going to take some time getting use to you being telepathic." Cody said giving Harold the box.

The four just stare at the three surprised while Bridgette just moved to the side a bit grabbing a water bottle from DJ's cooler. She opened the bottle up and made the water come out of it. "Guys, they aren't the only one's with powers." DJ and Katie turn to Bridgette and widen their eyes when they saw the glob of water above her hand. "This is all I can do right now, but it will take time to learn more."

"Huh?" Eva looked at Bridgette and gasped in surprise. "Alright what is going on here? How did you guys get these powers?" She asked crossing her arms.

"This is most likely impossible." DJ said looking at the floating bubble closely. "How can you do that?"

"I control water." The eagle lands on Bridgette's shoulder with a smile on its face. "Zeke can transform into animals, and he should be getting off my shoulder."

The eagle flies off her should and transforms back into Ezekiel. "Gee, you could have just asked, yo."

"You better not shoot off another bomb inside this base, or I'll put you in a rock prison!" Leshawna yelled while walking into the living room where the others were. "I finally got Izzy to calm down, and it didn't take as much time as I thought it would." She noticed DJ, Katie, Eva, and Justin and smiled at them. "Well, look who just arrived. It seems that everyone that's alive is here. Where's Trent?"

Eva pointed back at the hall to his room. "He's fixing his back again. Those cushions are not comfortable." She crossed her arms and asked, "How did you guys get these powers? I don't want any more interruptions."

"Harold and Cody created a serum that enhances our body's natural abilities." Bridgette started to explain. "Each of us were had a different type of power unlocked from our body that is closest to what our natural instinct is."

"Some of us just gotten a power that does not compute with us at all." Owen said walking into the room holding the pizza box. "I can stretch my body out like Mr. Fantastic, but my fatness also goes out as well which could be a problem right now but will get use to."

"Ok, I got my answer finally, but I saw or heard what each of you do except Courtney and Duncan." Eva pointed out. "What power do they control?"

Leshawna and Bridgette looked at each other and shrugged. "Courtney controls electricity while Duncan's power is a little peculiar right now." Harold answered first.

Trent came out of his room with a smile on his face. "Ah, now my back feels better. I wonder what Bridgette wanted to talk with me and the others about." He walked down the hall and stopped when he saw Duncan and Courtney. "Well, they seem happy again."

Duncan heard Trent and looked in his direction. "Hey Trent, I see that you're back from your mission at Germany. How'd it go?"

"Let's just say we need a better plan to take Heather down. I wonder if Cody and Harold finish the project they were working for the past few months." Duncan and Courtney look at each other then at Trent with smiles on their faces. "Let me guess. They actually finished it."

"You didn't hear?" Courtney asked him. Trent shook his head. "The plans they finished were to enhance our bodies natural abilities which made become mutants." She made her fingers have sparks surround them. "I control electricity while Duncan is able to create stuff with his body."

Duncan snorted, "I'll probably stick to weapons more, but I wonder if I can turn into a motorcycle." He had his hands and legs extend out and had a wheel appear between each one before his hands, feet, arms, and legs turned into metal bars. His body became metal and had a seat appear on his metal back. "Ok, I did not mean it to be like this."

Courtney smirked and got on the seat. "Take us to the living room Duncan. I think the others would want to see this."

"They don't have to." Trent says taking a picture of Duncan and Courtney. "This picture is so going to be worth showing to the others."

Duncan looked at Trent and snorted. "Who cares? I might end up doing this again when the time comes. By then I should be able to make it grow out to where I can drive it instead of Courtney, but she can drive me if I let her."

"Well, are you going to take us to the living room?" Che asked nicely. "I want to look cool when we enter the room." She made her hand spark up which made Duncan chuckled. "No complaints?"

Duncan shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Courtney."

"Thank you honey." Duncan took off leaving Trent by himself in the hallway.

He blinked and looked at the couple leaving. "Wait for me!" He exclaimed running after them.

Tyler pressed a couple buttons and activated the communication link to the control room. He cracked his finger and chuckled, "Ok, now to send the gang a message." He pressed a few buttons and grabbed the microphone and started to record his message. "Hey guys, you won't believe it when you see it. I'm alive you guys. Tyler is still alive and well. I'm on my way back to the main base, and I will...um...uh...I have no idea how to explain my story one bit, but this jock is coming back and is still alive. I'll see you guys later." He turned off the record and sent the message to the main base and almost hit the switch to activate the self-destruct. "That was close." He ran to the tube and opened the door. "I'm coming back guys, and I will help you guys anyway I can." He shuts the door behind him and smiles.

Heather finished her lunch and walked back into the hallway. 'That was great. I actually enjoyed my lunch for once.' She saw a couple guards talking among themselves and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

The guards turn their gaze to her and look at her quietly. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "He believes that Tyler isn't dead." The left guard said pointing at the right one.

Heather snorted, "He isn't the first one." She turned around and walked away from them. "After all his body was never found which could mean he was found by the enemy or caught by raging animals, but I cleared the forests of evil animals and left them all in Africa which means..." She looks at the guards and chuckles, "We have sixteen cast-mates of mine that are still alive. Tyler is lucky to be alive right now, and I guess he won't be too lucky later on."

Harold brought the serum into the living room and set it down on the table with the files on it. "Zeke, may you please move the files into the drawer upstairs with the other file Owen brought to us earlier?" Zeke grabbed the files while mumbling something under his breath which no one heard. "Ok, the injection is really simple and doesn't take long to affect our systems. All you guys have to do is have the needle stay in the serum for a couple minutes then take it out and stick it into your wrist. You'll leave it there for a couple minutes and take it out when it is done."

Justin looks at his teammates then at Harold who was putting the needles on the table. "It sounds simple enough." He said walking up to the table. He grabs a needle and puts it in the serum. "This doesn't seem too hard yet."

"I don't know man. I'm not sure about having the needles going into my wrist." DJ said backing up a bit. "I still my mom, but she was able to help me when I went to the hospital to get a shot."

Trent ran into the living room and skidded to a stop. He looked around and scratched his head. "Have you guys seen Duncan or Courtney around? I was chasing them here when Duncan took off as a motorcycle with Courtney on his back. I think it was his back."

Harold and Cody glance at each other then at Trent. "Where would they be now?"

"Out of my way!" Duncan yells coming into the room as a motorcycle with Courtney on his back. Trent moves to the side just in time and sees Duncan turn back to normal with Courtney standing next to him. "That was actually quite fun."

"I think we should have a small check on Duncan's power. It could have did something to his body differently than the rest of us." Harold said rubbing his chin a bit. "It makes me really curious what your power really could be."

"What's the possibility for Duncan to have nanobots?" Trent asked.

Cody and Harold look at each other then at Trent and shrug. "The possibility for that to actually happen is pretty slim. His body could be made of electronic components allowing him to transform into anything that is mostly metal."

Duncan snorted, "I don't care how I create this stuff, but I do like this power. Plus, I do not want to go through some tests." He crossed his arms and sat down on the chair. "I hate going through tests period, and you might find out later if you somehow get my DNA." He looked at Courtney and smiled.

Justin pulls the needle out and gulps, "Well, here goes nothing." He puts the needle in his wrist and closes his eyes when it makes contact. He opens his eyes and looks at the needle. "Wow, this doesn't hurt like I thought it would." His eyes started to feel like they were being loaded with something. "I might as well ask. Why does my eyes feel like they are full of pressure?"

Harold and Cody's eyes widen in surprise. "Justin, you need to close you eyes now!"

"Why?" Suddenly a blast came from his eyes and kept going at the wall. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "I shouldn't have done this. Now I'm not able to see."

"The power will take small effects for now. Your power will be fully affected when the serum is done for the next two days." Cody told him. He turned to Harold and said, "I'll get him the ruby glasses for now. Someone make sure he doesn't open them until the glasses are over his eyes." He ran out of the room while Izzy came walking into the room with a small glowing ball in each hand.

Justin takes the needle out and groans, "I can't believe that I was given this power. Why did I end up getting a power like Cyclops?"

Leshawna patted him on the back. "You don't have to worry Justin. Our powers are not fully developed either. Your power could be controlled behind your eyes when the serum is in full effect."

Duncan snorted, "I think the power is already in full effect, but I'm the one to talk since I can transform into different things." He turns all his fingers into hooks and laughs, "I am so going like this the next mission. I am going to enjoy destroying the second fort."

Cody ran into the control room and grabbed the ruby glasses off the shelf. He turned around to see Zeke looking over the files. "Why are you looking over the files?"

Zeke ignored the question and asked, "Did you know that Heather has some mining camps and oil camps?" Cody blinked in surprise and shook his head. "It seems Heather kept it secret that she had slave camps that make her rich in resources including wood and pure water."

Cody grabs the file and looks over it. "Oh man, it seems the next mission is to destroy these camps, but we still have to control our powers and master them before even going to battle." He closes the file and sighs, "You might as well tell your team. It seems you guys have another mission to do in a couple days."

Zeke nodded in agreement and grabbed the file from Cody. "I can't believe she did this, yo. I am seriously going to make sure these things are stopped."

Cody nodded and watched him leave the room. He looked over to the control panel and saw the red light blinking. "Huh? Someone sent a message?" He pressed the button and has his eyes widen when he heard the voice start.

Eva pulls the needle out of the serum and puts it in her wrist. "Let's hope my power is not like Justin. I do not want to end up like him." She glances at him. "No offense."

"None taken." Justin replied back leaning back in the chair next to the table. "I might not like having my eyes shut, but this power might be pretty coll when it takes into full effect. After all you could end up with something good like my power."

Eva flexed her muscles a bit and chuckled, "I hate to tell ya, but it feels like my muscles are gaining a little strength in a good way." She licked her finger and hit the wall with hit. The base started to shake a bot then stop. She smirked, "I have super human strength! Now this day has gotten better a lot."

DJ puts the needle in the serum and says, "Ok, I think I'm ready for this, but what did it feel like to you guys? I'm just curious."

Eva smirked, "My muscles felt like they could hit anything without it hurting."

"My eyes had pressure come behind them." Justin answered while acting like he was looking around. "Where's Cody?"

"I'll see what's taking him." Courtney said walking to the door when Zeke came through with a file in his hands. "Why are you holding a file Zeke?"

"I'm holding our team's next mission." He walked over to Courtney and handed it to her. "You will definitely would want to do this mission." He whispered to her. "This file holds tragic information we need to take care of soon."

She glanced at him seriously and opened the file. She took a small glance over it and widened her eyes in surprise. "Yeah, we have a new mission to do in a couple days." She closes the file and puts it under her right arm. He nodded and walked away while she went back to Duncan.

DJ pulls the needle out of the serum and gulps, "Ok, here goes nothing." He sticks the needle into his wrist and smiles when he hardly feels a thing. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He flexed his fingers a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I can heal wounds?"

"It must be your power." Harold said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can heal people on our team which is good, but it is going to be hard for your practice time."

DJ nodded in agreement and pulled the needle out. "I have to agree with you on that."

Katie grabbed the needle and looked at the others. She sighs and sticks it in the serum. "Um, I don't exactly have a normal personality since I usually hung out with Sadie and don't really have a normal thing in life like most of you. I guess that I could get duplication, but I want something that doesn't make me feel alone all the time."

Bridgette rubbed her chin and smiled, "Well, duplication can do that, but you could end up with mother nature."

Katie blinked and giggled a bit. "Mother nature would be pretty cool for me to have, but I don't know about duplication." She pulls the needle out of the serum and sticks it in her wrist. She waits a couple seconds then looks at Bridgette who shrugs. She thought, 'Well, this day just went from cool to stupid.'

_I wouldn't say that._

Katie's eyes widen, and she looks around her and asks, "Who said that?"

_I'm the plant next to the wall your friend Bridgette planted._

Katie looks at the plant then raises an eyebrow. _You mean that I'm telepathic to plants. This power doesn't seem that cool._

_Well, let's just say you can make us do whatever you want. You can make us grow and become deadly in any way you want._

Katie smiled and pulled the needle out of her wrist. "Let's try it then." Everyone raises an eyebrow when she reached out her hand. She made the plant grow bigger than it was and smiled at her work. _You and other plants can help me with my powers right?_

_Yes, but you have to do the work. We can only teach you how to do things. You control us for what you want us to do, and you don't have to worry about us wanting to hurt most of you. Most of the plants want revenge on Heather as well._

Katie giggled a bit and walked over to the plant. "I'll keep that in mind."

Everyone except Cody who had just walked back into the room stared at Sierra surprised by her actions. "Wow, I was not expecting to see Sierra grow a plant then talk to it after that." Courtney remarked cuddling on Duncan's lap with the file on the floor next to their feet.

"Did I miss something?" Cody asked looking at everyone.

"It appears that Eva is super strong, that DJ can heal people, and that Katie can talk and control mother nature. Well she can only control plants right now." Harold answered. He rubbed his chin and telepathically told Cody, _She might be telepathically talking to plants as well. I have to see about that when this power is fully developed._

Cody nodded and walked over to Justin. "Here you go Justin."

Justin feels the glasses come over his face and opens his eyes to see everything red. "Well, I guess this is a small price to pay for getting my body enhanced with that serum."

Trent rubbed his hands and walked up to the table. "Ok, I'm next." He grabs the needle and puts it in the serum. "Hm, I wonder what I'll get. You guys have any suggestions since I am left out of the dark about most of you guys."

Harold tapped his chin and snapped his finger. "I think you could control ice." Everyone just stares at him. He looks around and asks, "What? Did I grow a second head?"

"I was not expecting him to say that." Katie said picking the plant up off the table. "I know that I'm crazy, but Harold came up with something that makes no sense."

"I have to agree with Katie." Sierra said walking up next to Cody. "The-possibility-for-Trent-to-have-that-power-is-the-same-for-Owen-to-be-able-to-stretch-which-isn't-pretty-low-since-Owen-can-stretch-his-body-out."

Everyone just stares at her except Cody who snaps his finger. "She's right. The possibility for Trent to get that power is actually normal, but it's the same if he gets any other power inside his body instead of ice."

"Acid spit?" Duncan asked which made most of the others make a face at him. "Hey, I was just wondering?"

"Let's just say you didn't ask that." Trent said pulling the needle out of the serum. He sticks it in his wrist and waits a few second for the effects to start. He shivers a bit which make Cody and Harold smirk. "Ok, I guess that Harold was right about me having ice." He looked at his hand and smiled when he saw them glow blue. He looked at the water bottle on the shelf and snapped his finger. The water froze instantly which makes him fist pump in happiness. "I am going to enjoy this power."

Cody rubbed his neck and laughed nervously, "Guys, the reason why it took we a while to get down here..."

"You don't have to explain Cody." Sierra said pulling him into a hug only for him to fly up above her.

"I'm sorry Sierra, but everyone needs to hear this." He looks at everyone and sighs, "I got a message earlier from someone who we thought was dead for months."

Bridgette gasped in surprise. "You mean? It can't be. He fell off the cliff!"

Cody nods his head and says, "He survived the fall. Tyler's alive and is on his way back to the main base today."

"WHAT!"

**Well, I did what I have written for this chapter. I just have one thing to say. I would want to see what people would say about Tyler's power. Yeah, I decided to make a small interesting twist with Tyler's 'death.' I'm sure it would be interesting if he was still alive anyway. I did look over the previous reviews about what powers some characters will have. I liked Courtney's ideal power the most. You guys made it sound easy for Eva. I like healing for DJ, but there will be a twist with his powers. I did like the blasts come from Justin's eyes too. I didn't exactly like the ideas for Katie though. Oh well, I am going to see if I end up with a good power for Tyler because I only have fire, and that is not exactly a good idea for him to have. Thanks for previous reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything in this story.**

"How can he survive a fall that far?" Trent asked. He rubbed his head and sat down on the table. "I know he could have survived, but he never came back to the base until today. Why did he take so long? It just doesn't make sense."

DJ rubbed his chin and said, "He could have been unconscious the whole time we thought he was dead, but the question is who would hide Tyler's body from us finding him?"

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know, and it doesn't matter until we know the reason." He looked at Cody and asked, "Did he explain his 'little' story? I would be able to understand if her did. If he didn't explain it, then I'm going to have a good time getting it out of him when he returns."

Cody shook his head. "He said that he'll explain when he gets here." He grabs Sierra's hand and yawns, "Unfortunately it's starting to get late, and Owen thought he ate lunch when it was really dinner." Owen laughed a bit and tapped his finger nervously. "I don't blame you. Heather probably got it confused as well since she destroyed almost every clock."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Bridgette said walking down the hallway. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Heather glared at the clock before her and groaned, "I can't believe I did it again! I really need to take a look at the clocks more often." She punched the wall and made a small hole in the wall again. "I need to stop doing that." She sighs and goes to her closet. "What I need is to find Tyler and kill him." She snaps her fingers and smiles evilly. "I'll get him, and maybe the rest of his team as well. Bridgette, you'll be saying goodbye to your old team forever."

Bridgette walks in her room and shudders, "What was that?" She looked around and sighed, "Heather is up to something again."

"What makes you say that?" Courtney asked walking into her room.

Bridgette tapped her index fingers and said, "Well, I just had a feeling that Heather said something about me. I really do not like that feeling."

Courtney puts a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and smiles, "Don't worry about it. Most of Heather's plans have failed when she came up with them anyway. She wanted to kill both Katie and Sadie, but..." Courtney just stops talking. "Ok, bad example, but she did try to kill our team multiple times and failed each mission we were on."

Bridgette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that I was scared. I only thought Heather was up to something since she probably talked about me." Bridgette put her hand on Courtney's mouth before Courtney could open it. "Let's save it for tomorrow. What was in the file Zeke gave you?"

Courtney grabbed the file from under her arm and gave it to her. "It's our next mission. We have some slave camps to destroy. I do not like this one bit."

Bridgette looked over it and narrowed her eyes. "We should leave tonight, but we need a good night rest on our beds for once since we have been moving around...How long now?"

Courtney tapped her chin and said, "I say about five months give or take."

"We're leaving tomorrow before lunch right?" Courtney nodded and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Courtney."

Courtney chuckled, "Same here Bridge." She left the room with Bridgette shutting the door behind her. "I just hope that she hasn't tortured those people too much yet."

Cody was going through the controls and activates the speaker to the tubes. "Hey Tyler, you there?" He asked.

Tyler looked at the speaker and smiled, "Cody, it's good to hear your voice man. Sorry about not contacting you guys earlier. I've been unconscious the past few months."

"I kind have figured, and the others were surprised to hear that you're still alive." Cody leaned back in the chair and put his hand behind his head. "Oh, we got the project we told Geoff about completed today."

Tyler fist pumped and said, "That's good to hear. What does the weapon do?"

"You mean what it doesn't do." Cody smiled to himself and said, "The project Harold and I finished up was a serum that enhances the body's natural abilities, but it does the effects different for each of us. Harold became telepathic and telekinetic. Sierra has gotten super speed, and you won't believe what the others have gotten."

Tyler tapped his chin and shrugged, "You're right. I can't guess what any of them got except Eva which is pretty obvious."

"Oh really, what did she get? I dare you to guess what the others got."

Tyler rubbed his hands and smirked, "Eva got super strength. DJ probably can heal people since he loves helping people instead of hurting them." He rubbed his chin and snapped his finger. "Bridgette can control water, and Courtney can control electricity."

Cody's eyes widen in surprise. 'Ok, maybe he can guess most of them. He might get the other wrong though except Izzy and Leshawna.'

"Izzy can create bombs."

"To be more specific, they're time bombs."

Tyler's eyes widen in surprise. "Now that's a cool power. Anyway, I say Zeke can turn into animals, and Leshawna can control earth which is metal and rocks."

Cody blinked in surprise. "You have a perfect score so far which is pretty strange."

Tyler's eyes widen in surprise. He looked at the speaker and laughed, "Wow, I'm just guessing on these except Izzy and Eva. They're pretty obvious." He rubbed his chin and snapped his finger. "Owen can stretch his body out like Mr. Fantastic. Justin can use fire like the Human Torch.

"You got your first one wrong."

Tyler smacked himself in the face. "Oh man, I was on a role too. What does he have?"

Cody smiles and grabs a bag of ships. "He can shoot blasters from his eyes." He opens the bag and grabs a chip. "After all his power was one we didn't think he'll get. Keep trying."

"Let's see." Tyler rubbed the back of his head and said, "Katie can duplicate, and Duncan creates weapons with his body which really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone."

"Duncan is correct, but we're still working on what his power really is. Katie actually control mother nature and can talk to plants telepathically." Cody puts four chips in his mouth and smiles. "It's kind of weird when you see it actually happen in real life."

"Darn, I got two wrong so far. Let's see." Tyler rubs his china while lying himself down on the floor. "I say Trent control ice, and you control sound waves."

Cody swallows the food and shakes his head. "I control air, but you got Trent right."

Tyler does a fist pump and puts his hand behind his head. "You know that I was unconscious the whole time since I fell off the cliff. What happened while I was gone? Did any of Heather's ten forts fall? I would love to see the look on her face if that did happen." He started to laugh a bit. "That would be awesome if it happened."

"You're in luck." Tyler stopped laughing and raised his head. "Owen just happened to take one of the forts down by smelling Brownies."

Tyler started to laugh hard. "You have got to be joking. He went on a food rampage when he smelled brownies. You have to give me the full story when I get there which shouldn't be much longer. Well, I hope it wouldn't be much longer." He lowered his head and sighed, "I'm going to get some rest Cody. You don't want Sierra to be waiting in bed again, do ya?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Plus, with her super speed she is able to come get me and change my clothes in seconds." Cody finished his chips and threw the bag into the trash. "I'll leave you be man, and you better get some sleep. Oh, if you plan on doing the work with the serum you need to stick the needle in the serum for two minutes then stick the needle into you wrist. You don't want to stick it anywhere else because there could be major consequences."

"Good to know."

Cody shuts the communication off and sighs, "It's great to know that Tyler is still alive, but I'm worried if Heather will discover our transportation system soon."

"You worry too much." Sierra said walking into the room. She starts rubbing his shoulders which makes him sigh into comfort. "You need to worry about this stuff later. We can't fly or go by land. She's got guards everywhere, and most of them are under her control which doesn't stop us from killing them."

Cody sighed and closed his eyes. "I know that Sierra, but I fear that she'll find one of our bases soon. I just don't want that to happen."

Sierra pulled him into a hug from behind and whispered, "I think it's time we do it again to keep you from worrying." Cody's eyes widen in surprise, and they were gone in a flash.

Chef was walking through the castle and found himself near the library. He rubbed his chin and said, "Hm, I do feel like reading a good book. I miss Harold's annoying rants about the knowledge he has about the world." He walked into the library and looked around. "Hm, I actually thought someone would be here." He shrugs and looks at the filing cabinet. "I wonder what they have in here." He opens the top cabinet and pulls out the H file. "I wonder if there are any good books in this section about the history of this war." He went down to the history section of the file and looked over the history parts carefully. He stopped on a certain book that he never heard of. "'The History of Total Drama?' How in the world does she have one of those? I haven't written any of those."

"You didn't write one, but Heather made Noah write one before he died." A guard told him while walking into the room. "Some rumors say that he hid special notes to his friends and cast-mates inside it. Some of us tried to figure them out, but we failed to find anything inside."

Chef rubs his chin and shuts the file with a smile on his face. "Show me the book. I want to see this book myself. It might interest me with some good entertainment before going to bed."

The guard shrugs and says, "Ok, I don't see any reason why you are not allowed to."

Chef chuckles and follows the man further into the library. 'Noah, you are lucky to hide a secret code inside that book. I know you have brains in there Noah, and I know you left something for your friends to find. The question is: what did you put in there and why?'

Early the next morning, Tyler woke up from his sleep when he heard a loud ding. He looked at the clock and saw 5:30 A.M. He stretched his body and got up from the floor. He rubbed his back and said, "Man, I was hoping to sleep on my bed not stay in a tube for most of the night. I can see why Trent hates these rides and why Eva likes sleeping on her bed more than anything else in our bases." He falls to the ground when the tube stops moving. "Oh man, I really hate these things." He shakes his head and gets up off the ground. He dusts himself off and opens the door of the tube. He notices that the lights are on and scratches his head. "Why are the lights on?"

Duncan comes into the room with his bag over his shoulder. "Good, you made it." Duncan throws his bag on the couch and walk up to the table. "You might as well do this since Cody and Harold told each of us what to do with the serum."

Tyler walked up to the table and scratched his head. "Actually, I think Cody told me over the intercom when I was in the tube." He grabs the needle and puts it in the serum. He yawns and says, "I can see why Trent hates those things. Were are you going?"

"My team was given another mission last night." Duncan crossed his arms. "It appears that there are slave camps all over the world. Bridgette, Ezekiel, Courtney, and I have to destroy the camps and free the people that are being enslaved."

Tyler's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man, I knew Heather was harsh, but I never expected her to create slave camps."

Duncan snorted, "The slave camps are really mining camps. She gets oil, rare types of diamonds, and probably gold as well." He sighed and shook his head. "We never thought Heather would have done this, but it appears she has."

Tyler pulled the needle out of the serum and gulped, "Does it hurt when the needle gets inside the wrist?" Duncan shook his head. Tyler sighed in relief and sticked the needle into his wrist. He wiggled his finger around and asked, "Uh, do I have to feel something when this happens? I don't feel anything happening."

"I agree. I can't feel anything." Tyler and Duncan turn their gaze at the person behind Tyler which happens to be Tyler himself. "What?"

Duncan chuckled, "Duplication is pretty nice Tyler. I wonder how you can get rid of him." Tyler rubbed his chin then snapped his finger. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke which made Duncan chuckle. "That's a pretty smart move, and I will get an explanation about your disappearance when I get back from my mission. I am curious of why you got duplication though."

Tyler shrugs, "Eh, who cares. I just can't wait to show the others." He pulls the needle out and looks at his hand for a bit. "I wonder if I can make my clones explode. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Duncan snorted, "Not as awesome as changing your body into a living weapon." Duncan turned his hands into sniper guns and chuckled when Tyler stepped back a bit. "Don't worry. I get the bullets for free since it came with my power."

Tyler gulped and took a couple more steps back. "I wonder if I could get a second power with my clones. It would be awesome to be able to make my clones do whatever I want them to." Duncan turned his hand back to normal while Tyler tapped his head in thought. "It would be pretty cool to have."

Duncan shrugged and grabbed his bag. "Who knows? You could end up with a second power like Harold did, or you could just have special abilities for those clones of yours. Either way, you actually got a pretty effective power. Cody controls air which makes him able to fly and probably go faster than he use to."

"He can probably do more than he already knows." Ezekiel said walking into the room with his bag on his back. He looked behind him and saw the girls coming. "Well, it seems that the girls are coming which means that we're leaving soon."

Bridgette walked into the room with her bag over her shoulder, and Courtney walked into the room with her bag in her left hand. "Well, it seems our team's here." Bridgette said then smiled at Tyler. "Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Being unconscious for the past few months can really make a guy wonder what he has missed." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I'm sorry about Geoff, and I'm sorry for worrying you about my disappearance or death."

"It's ok. I'm just glad there are sixteen of us left to take her down." Bridgette looked at the serum and asked, "Did you already put the serum in your body?"

Tyler nodded, "Yep, it seems the serum made me able to duplicate myself." Tyler snapped his fingers and had three clones of himself appear next to him. "I can duplicate like it is no problem, but I do wonder if I can do anything else besides just creating normal clones."

"Well, you never know until you try, eh." Zeke said then walked over to the tubes. "Sorry Tyler, but we have to go and destroy the slave camps. Tell the others that we said 'hi.'"

Bridgette gave Tyler a hug and said, "I'm glad that you're alive Tyler, but you better not try something that stupid again." She walked away and whispered to herself, "No one knows about my relationship anyway. Plus, I blamed myself for Tyler's death."

The four got inside the tube and waved goodbye to Tyler. Zeke shuts the door and starts the transport to take them to California. "Let's hope that the camps would be easy to destroy, yo." He said while sitting himself down on the bench. "I would hate it if those camps had over a hundred guards."

"Agreed, but it would make things more interesting. Plus, it would cut Heather's guards down to a lower number." Duncan said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's hope we don't have to use our new powers yet. We don't want Heather to find out about them yet." Courtney said. The others nod in agreement and stay quiet for the rest of their trip.

Tyler walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge when he heard a squeal. His eyes widen in surprise. "I don't like that squeal even though she does it only for Cody." Tyler didn't see Sierra run by to the table then to the oven with a pan in her hand.

"Well, what do you want today Cody?" She asked nicely.

Cody chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I'll have an omelet with bacon, onion, and extra cheese." She nodded and ran to the fridge and got the ingredients. She ran back to the stove while Cody turned his attention to Tyler. "Hey Tyler, glad that you're back."

Tyler chuckled and made a clone appear next to him. "The serum is awesome dude. I'm glad that you and Harold finished it." The Tylers high five each other before the clone leaves in a puff of smoke. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I didn't want it to leave."

Cody smirked, "I get what you mean. I'm having problems controlling my flight, but I can walk on air just fine." He pulls out two metal fans from his pocket and chuckles, "Sierra got me these fans to help control where I want the air to go."

Tyler sat down on the chair next to Cody and asked, "Did Heather announce why she decided to control the world?"

Sierra puts the plate down with the omelet on it and says, "She never announced it like she said she would. We were hoping to find a way to end her terror by trying to switch it, but we never figured out why she did it."

Heather was sleeping on her bed and was moving too much in bed. She whispers, "You can't do this to me."

**Dream**

"You're what!" Heather yelled at her parents in surprise.

Her father glared at her. "You heard us. We're kicking you out of the house, and you will never come back to live in this house again." He said throwing her bags out the front door.

Heather started to tear up. "You can't do this to me. I'm your only daughter."

Her mother sighs, "You have to go live out in the real world now Heather. The game show was just to keep you out of the house so we can have some alone time."

Heather wiped the tears away and yelled, "ALONE TIME! You're kicking me out because you want alone time!" She gets up and glares at her parents. "I'll tell you something. I'll do the one thing no one has ever done in this world and succeeded. I am going to prove to you that I am not a failure!"

"You've always been a failure." Alejandro said walking through the front door. "You will never become successful like the others."

"This isn't true."

"Oh, it is true, and you know it." The three say to her which make Heather back away in fear. "You are nothing in this world."

**End Dream**

"NO!" Heather yells waking up from her slumber. She looks around and sighs, "They did all of that just to ruin my life, but my parents were more selfish than I was. I showed compassion to my teammates every now and then. I tried to be friendly when I realized what was important, but my parents had the nerve to kick me out and try to show me to the real world." She got out of bed and went to the computer up on the wall. "Computer, I need to see the ten dome cities left in the world." The computer brought up the names of the ten cities. "These cities were never touched and were told to have the best security the world has ever created." She looked at one particular name and chuckled, "I'm coming home mom and dad, and I plan to show you what I have done." She rethinks the dream and scratches her head. "When did Alejandro become a part of my dreams?"

Harold walked over to his computer and took a sip of his coffee. "Computer, do an analysis on what Heather was looking at for the past twenty hours." He yawns and looks over the recent thing she looked over. "Ok, she's updated her dungeon report. Well, she finally caught Chris and Chef and is making Chef cook for her. I'm not surprised by that." He scrolled down the list and stopped right at the end. "Why would she look over the dome cities unless..." He looked at the names carefully and widened his eyes. "Oh dear, one of the cities was her home city. Which means she's going after her parents." He got up from his seat and turned on the speaker to the base. "Guys, Heather is planning to attack one of the dome cities, and we don't have much time to get there to stop her."

"Why would she attack one of the cities unless..." Cody slapped himself in the face and finished his meal quickly. "Sierra, I need you to get Leshawna, Owen, and Izzy. Our team is going to stop Heather from attacking the city."

Tyler looked at Cody and smiled, "I'm coming too."

Cody shook his head while Sierra ran out of the room. "Look, you don't have much of any control over your power right now. Plus, the your team would like to see you when they wake up out of bed." He puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder and sighs, "I'm sorry Tyler. I know that you want action, but you guys would be back up just in case."

Courtney growled inside the tube. "It seems that we're going to change course to that city." Bridgette said typing in the coordinates. "Looks like the slaved people will have to wait."

Duncan growled, "I can't believe she would attack one of the cities. I thought she would be smart enough not to attack them."

"She has to have a reason, yo. She hasn't attacked any of the cities yet anyway." Zeke said pulling his bow out. "It would seem though that our powers would be revealed though."

Bridgette pressed the com link and said, "We're on our way there now Harold."

Trent came running out of his room just in time to see Sierra grab Leshawna, Izzy, and Owen out of their rooms. He watched her speed by with a cart. "What is going on?" He asked out loud.

Katie came bursting out of her room with a plant in her hand. "Didn't you hear Harold's message?" Trent shakes his head. "Heather plans to attack one of the ten domed cities that are highly protected with major security." Trent's eyes widen in surprise. "I think he doesn't want our team there though since we are the least experienced team with powers."

"We can gain experience." Eva said cracking her knuckles while walking out of her room. "We can get it during the fight. This is the one time we can go after Heather and destroy her. We can actually take her down at this fight and make her surrender to us."

"Don't count on it." DJ said walking up to them with Justin following him. "The possibility for us to actually get Heather is pretty low. Harold and Cody can do the math and prove it, but the only person here who can probably come back without worry is you Eva even though you have a small anger management problem."

Eva crossed her arms and sighed, "Alright, you got a point there. I wasn't put on this team without a reason."

Katie giggled a bit and said, "I have to go look at the garden." She walked off leaving the others to stare at her with surprise.

"Is it just me or does she start to scare you?" Justin asked the others while pointing at Katie's retreating form.

"We see it, but we have no choice in the matter since she can talk to plants without any problem." DJ said while petting his new pet bunny. The other stare at him for a couple seconds and raise an eyebrow. DJ looked at his bunny and chuckled nervously. "Ok, I found the bunny outside our base last night. You can't blame me. The bunny was by himself, and I can't leave a poor animal outside in the rain with nothing around."

Trent shook his head and said, "Fine, but what are we to do about the attack?"

"We stay behind. It seems pretty simple to me." Justin said while walking by them. "Plus, Tyler should be back by now anyway."

Trent chuckled, "That's right, I forgot about him returning."

Katie walked into the kitchen and smiled at her plant. _Well, you taught me how to grow you guys when I want, but I need to know what I want to grow at certain times._

_You can grow whatever you want. You can make poison vines appear out of the ground if you wanted to._

Katie blinks in surprise. "I'm guessing my training is up to me, but you guys teach me everything I need to know." She glared at the plant and sighed, "Fine, I'll do that, but you guys are not going to try and control me when this war is over. I need to live a normal life, and you guys shouldn't try to control me to protect yourselves."

_I'll keep that part in mind. You should keep in mind that you can even grow fruit on trees whenever you get hungry._

_I'll keep that in mind. _She sets the plant down on the counter and notices Tyler poring himself a cup of coffee. "Tyler?" Tyler looks up at Katie and smiles at her. He didn't notice the coffee missing the cup and getting on his hand. "Uh Tyler?"

Tyler puts the pot down and chuckles nervously. "I need to do something really quick." He gets out of her sight and yells, "AH!"

Katie winces, "Ooh, I do not want to be him." Tyler comes back with a nervous smile on his face. "You don't have to hide the pain Tyler."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked behind her. She turns around to see Tyler then back at the Tyler who got burned. The Tyler that got burned disappeared in smoke while the other Tyler shook his head. "Ok, I am so glad that was a clone and not me."

Katie looked at Tyler and crossed her arms. "I'm guessing that you got the serum injected into your body."

Tyler chuckled, "You got it right on the first try. I can create clones and use them to do what I want." He made a clone appear next to him and said, "Get me a cup of coffee. The last guy gotten a little spill on his hand." Both Tylers bite their bottom lip, and the clone went to the coffee machine. "I heard that you can control mother nature."

Katie nodded, "Yeah, I am still trying to figure out how to get the plants to grow and surround my body for protection."

"Maybe you need practice fighting us." She raises an eyebrow which makes him chuckle. "What I mean is that we practice together and learn new moves from each little spar."

"Spar?"

Tyler shrugged, "It's the same term as practice fight."

"Oh, you could have just said that." She pointed out which made Tyler face palm himself.

Chef finished up with Heather's breakfast and dropped it on the table with nothing going out of place for her. He rubbed his hands and grabbed the book off the counter. "Now, where do I begin looking for answers." He looked over the first page and raised an eyebrow. "Man, I'm already interested in this history even though I only read the first sentence." He looked at his surroundings and smiled, "I guess reading it first wouldn't hurt me."

Heather came walking into the kitchen and saw the plate on the table. "When did you finish the food?" She asked Chef without looking around.

Chef shrugged, "I say a minute ago." He kept on reading the book in front of him with a smile on his face. "I have to congratulate Noah on writing this history book about everything that happened with the Total Drama people."

Heather nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I read it, and it really makes things interesting since it is about us. When I read it I was so interested in what was going to happen that I forgot this had happened to me and the others in real life." She grabbed her fork and smiled, "I plan on attacking one of the dome cities today. I'm sending my best team there with me. I hope you don't get any ideas while I'm gone unless it's food. I would love a good meal that is edible, but you have to make sure Chris gets fed his meal."

Chef chuckled, "I got a meal for him big time." He closed the book after saving his spot and walked over to the counter. He picked up a bowl and said, "I created rotten sushi with eye balls." He laughed a bit while Heather smiled at him. "I know. You did not expect me to make this at all."

Heather chuckled, "No, I figured it was gross, but you made it become a five star gross meal."

"This is a one star in my book." Chef smiled evilly and left the kitchen. 'Chris, you are going to get one of my famous meals most people hate eating.'

Heather finished her meal and said, "It's time to start my plan."

Sierra was running through the forest with her hands on the cart in front of her. In the cart were Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Owen, and Izzy. "We're-almost-there." Sierra told them. Cody grabbed his fans and narrowed his eyes. Harold put his hands on his mind and sighed. "We're-only-going-to-use-our-powers-if-we-need-to-Harold."

Harold looked at Cody who sighed, "She talked about our powers." Harold nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I wished that I got to see Tyler before we got stuck with this mission." Leshawna said crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to see what his power was."

"He has duplication which is the ability to make clones, but he thinks that he can make them do whatever he wants them to when he is done." Cody told her while keeping the view in front of them clear. "I am so happy that I control the air around us unless Sierra would have a hard time seeing going the speed she is going right now."

"I have to agree with you my friend." Harold said while grabbing his two hand held machine guns. "Let's take Heather's team down." He puts the machine guns on his back and narrows his eyes on the path. "I'm ready for her."

Izzy loaded her pockets with bombs and covers her belt with normal guns. "This day will be getting interesting."

Duncan was on the small computer in the tube and finished typing in the communication numbers. "I really hate this stuff." He pressed the com link and asked, "Hello General Looming, are you there?"

A voice replied, "Duncan, I haven't heard from you since the beginning of this war. Why are you calling?"

"She's coming sir. Heather is on her way to your domed city and plans to take it out."

"Why would she come after us. She should know that we're powerful enough to take her down."

Duncan sighed, "I don't have time to argue sir. There seems to be something inside your city that she wants, and I'm afraid that it might be her parents."

The general sighs and says, "We'll get prepared. Who from your team is coming?"

"Trent's team will be the only one staying behind which is the total of six men sir. Cody's team should be there soon, and my team will be there in a couple minutes."

The general nodded and said, "We'll talk later Duncan." He turned the communication link off and turned to his soldiers. "It seems she has finally come our way. The day has come for us to destroy the ruler of this world, and with the Total Drama cast with us we'll be able to take her down permanently."

"What are your orders sir?" The captain asked.

"Get all men to battle stations. She'll be here soon, and she will not show any mercy getting what she wants." The men nodded and walked out of the room with the siren going off in the background. "The time has come for my men to join this war. Duncan, you better not fail me with your team. They've been fighting since the beginning, and you guys haven't failed our side yet."

Bridgette got her guns ready and straps them onto her back while Ezekiel get his bow and arrows prepared. Courtney equips her whips to her belt and smiles while Duncan had his swords put down on his sides with his machine gun on his back. "This war is going to scar us for life, and we already know that. We need to stick together and get ready for this battle when her men arrive." Courtney kisses him on the cheek which makes him smirk. "Why did you do that?"

"It's for good luck." She told him before being pulled into a big kiss. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "I don't even need to ask."

Heather had her men lined up in the forest while she was on the mountain with her copters and airplanes waiting for the signal to go. "This day will be the best when I finally get my parents and show them who the boss really is." She pulls out her gun and readies it. "Now, it's time for this battle to begin."

Chef handed Chris the food and said, "The battle at the first dome city is about to begin."

Chris looked at the tv and gulped, "I am glad that I'm not there."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that." Chef said turning his attention to the tv as well. "This battle will be very interesting, but many lives would be lost in the end of this war."

"Let's hope that the cast can defeat Heather before she takes out all of the domed cities." Chris gulped and moved his chained hands a bit. "I do not want the world to come to an end because of a very angry woman named Heather."

"We made it." Sierra said having the group come out of the cart from inside the tubes.

Leshawna shook her head. "Next time, we're taking the tube where we can sit down and rest. I do not want to go through that again." She said while trying to bring her vision back to normal.

"Ha ha, Izzy is seeing many things going in circles." Izzy said before falling to the ground.

Cody blinked then shook his head. "Let's get ready for this battle guys. We're going to win this thing even if it means we die protecting it. Sierra..." She made Cody stop talking by pulling him into a kiss. They pull away from each other and smile. "Ok, I guess that I don't have to say it now."

"We'll see each other after this battle." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I know we will."

Cody smirked and said, "Thanks Sierra." She lets go of him, and he grabs his fans from his pockets. "Let's get ready guys. We're going to take down Heather's troops." He narrows his eyes and stays standing in the middle of the road with the others behind him.

Owen grabbed his swords and said, "Owen is ready for battle."

Izzy snapped her neck and growled, "Izzy is ready for battle."

Leshawna cracked her knuckles and said, "Leshawna is ready to go."

Harold pulled his guns out of his pants. "Harold is ready for this."

Sierra stretched her feet out and rubbed her hands. "Sierra is ready to go Cody-kins."

Cody swung his fans around and closed his eyes. "Cody is ready to battle." He opened up his eyes and said, "Let's do this."

**The next chapter will have the first part of the battle, and I would like to thank the people who gave me an answer for Tyler's power. I thought over the time power, and I thought it was a little much for him to have. Duplication worked perfectly for Tyler. Thank you for that review. Now I'm not much to give away for what's going to happen next, but I feel like I should just give you guys a small hint.**

**"I'm not leaving without my parents."**

**"We need to think of a plan to take down her men."**

**"It seems that we have to reveal Cody's latest invention after all."**

**"Show them your power Harold!"**

**"I'm not going to let you win this battle."**

**"Send in my reinforcements."**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything except for characters that are not in the Total Drama series.**

"I'm too young to die!" A civilian yells then runs down to the safety house with other families following them.

"Come on people! She's on her way right now, and we need everyone to get inside quickly." A soldier yelled into the megaphone. He looked around and watched as the people were running into the safe house. "I wished this day will never come." He whispered to himself.

The General walked up to the soldier and asked, "Are they getting in without problem?"

"Yes sir!" The soldier said saluting the General.

General Looming looked at the town and sighed, "I swore to protect this city, and I fear many live could be lost today even with the help of the Total Drama cast." The General looked at the soldier and waved for him to relax. "I feared she would come for her parents which is why I asked for most of the people to escape and get into other domed cities, but they wouldn't listen. I told them that she might be after her parents one day, and they ignored my warning two and a half years ago. The Total Drama cast decided to take her down by themselves and planned to never give up on destroying her. She has gotten eight of them already, but according to Duncan one is still alive which makes the number go down to seven."

"Sir, what's the plan? We haven't heard from the Total Drama cast since the beginning of this war." The soldier said with no emotion.

Looming looked at the soldier and sighed, "We keep the people out of the situation going on out there. The recent mission Duncan was on ended up being a big success in stealing files that Heather owns inside a secret fort down in Brazil. The reason why we never heard from them was because most of them were busy trying to take Heather down." He looked at the soldier and asked, "You have a family right?" The soldier nodded. "I fear the worst and the best of this battle coming up. The worst being everyone dies making her the last person on earth, and the best is that this is all a dream and nothing more."

"Well I say that you put your worry down a bit because my team has arrived." Cody said walking up to General Looming. "General Looming, I haven't seen you since the beginning of this war."

The two shake hands with each other. "Cody Anderson, I have to say the same. Who's on your team?"

The two let go of each others hand. Cody smiles, "I'm glad you asked. My team involves Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, and my wife Sierra." Cody did a small fighting pose with his finger out as guns. "My team may not be the best because of the Total Drama history, but I created a secret weapon that will make my team better than what your people know about them."

The General chuckled, "What's this secret weapon? I might as well know just in case we get into a situation where we need to retreat for your team to use it against her."

Cody chuckled to himself. "I would love to tell you, but I need to keep it down low for right now. Only the three teams know about since each of us have it, but when I tell you to pull your men base to the safe house you will see it first hand when we start using it." He pointed at General Looming

Owen came walking up to Cody and asks, "Um Cody, the group is in position, and Duncan's team is almost here." He walks closer to Cody and whispers, "Are you going to use your power just to make it look like that it really is you weapon?" He walked back and saw Cody nod which made Owen smile and sigh in relief. "Good, Sierra was sort of wondering if you were or not."

Cody shook his head and smiled, "Well, she is my wife, and I wouldn't have her worry about me without a purpose."

Owen laughed, "You go that right. Izzy and I are like two peas in a pod." He twisted his fingers around. "We're practically inseparable when it comes to our love." Cody raises an eyebrow at Owen which makes him step back a bit. "You know what I mean."

Cody shakes his head. "Just get in position Owen. You need to show them who the sword master truly is." Owen smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together. He walked away while Cody shook his head in disappointment. "Those swords have a lot of energy, but I just hope that we don't have to use the secret weapon."

Heather grabs her walky talky and says, "I want the first squadron to attack from the forest, and the second to attack from the river." The two guards in front of her nod and walk away. She presses the button and smiles, "Get ready men. We're going to take down the first domed city of the only ten domed cities." She grabs her binoculars and sees the enemy forces ready for her men to attack. She chuckled, "Men, go ahead and arm the bombs on the outside of the wall. I plan on lowering my 'friends' here for this battle." She lets go of the button and puts the walky talk into her pocket. She rubs her hands and smiles evilly. "I'll tell you when to send in the air assault." She jumped out of the copter and got in the jeep with two of her men. "Let's go!" The man nods and takes off from the air field with Heather's troops. She grabs her walky talky and said, "I have only one thing to say men. I'm not leaving without my parents. You guys better understand what I mean." She lets go of the button and narrows her eyes. "They're already there which makes this fight a lot easier for me."

"Lets go men." The leader of squad one said while setting the first bomb up against the dome. "Get ready men."

Harold scanned the area with his mind with his eyes closed. He opened his eye and yelled, "They're coming from the forest part outside the dome." He grabs his hand held machine guns and narrows his eyes while the soldiers got ready for the troops to come from where Harold had told them. 'This day will get very interesting in so many ways.'

BOOM! The enemy starts running in and firing their guns while the soldiers started to fire back. "Take them down men!" General Looming yells loud enough for his men to hear. "We must not let this city fall into Heather's hands."

Harold readies his guns and starts firing them. "Time to show no mercy." He shoots down the enemy men in the front and feels another bomb present. "Oh no, there's another bomb on the other side of us." He turns his head to the second explosion and starts firing his guns at the men. 'I'm telekinetic. I'm able to protect myself from getting shot.' He shoots down five men then ducks behind a sand bag. He rubs his chin and snaps his fingers. "Time for some mental action." He readies his guns and smiles. He gets up and starts firing at the enemy soldier. He feels the two soldier next to him had just died which makes him drop his machine guns and switch to his daggers. "I'm ready to take them down." He runs at the enemy and yells, "We're not surrendering."

Sierra dropped down to the ground and groaned, "Darn, I wish that I can use the secret weapon now, but I need to wait for Cody's signal." She pulls out her sniper and shoots down the two guards near the first explosion spot. "I am so happy to be a sniper right now." She shoot down another guard and shoots down another one. She reloads her gun and says, "I'm getting down on the battle field." She hands her sniper rifle to the soldier next to her. "You take it. I'm going to take down those guys with close proximity." She jumps out the window and pulls out her metal armor case. "Time to go fatal protection." She pressed the button and felt the armor surround her body. She had the mask cover her face and smiled, "I love this Iron suit. I'm like Iron man except I'm a woman instead of man." She shrugs and flies off into battle.

Looming saw the armor fly off and turns to Cody. Cody looks at General Looming and shakes his head. "No, the armor is not the secret weapon. Her armor is only a prototype that can't be copied since we ran out of iron for us to fully complete it. She might end up using the secret weapon if there is no choice."

"We need to think of a plan to take down her men. The plan is just in case your plan fails." Looming told Cody. "I suggest that your plan would work, or my team is officially doomed." The General walks away from Cody with a frown on his face. "Don't fail me Cody. I don't want to lose this war."

"You won't lose the war sir. The only way that will happen is for me and my cast mates to be killed first, but we have something up our sleeves that will make it hard for her to kill us if she even tried." Cody saw the General nod his head and walk away from the spot. Cody gripped his fans and spun them around. "It's time for me to do this." He opened them up and ran to the battle field with the fans wide open for his attack.

Owen pulled out his swords and jumped in the middle of a group of men. "How's it going?" He asked before swinging his swords at each of them. He cuts five of the eight heads off of the bodies and stabs the hearts of the other three. "This day will be in the bag." Three men fired bullets at him which he blocked with his swords. He kept on blocking the bullets with his swords by swinging them around frequently until Cody came up swinging his fans sideways making the air come out and slice the guns down the center of them. "Nice timing." The guns blow up making the men fly back with their bodies majorly bleeding.

"Thanks." Cody said swinging his fans at the soldiers coming at him with daggers. "This battle seems a little too easy right now." Owen nodded his head then swung his swords to block the sniper bullet coming at them. Cody looked up and saw the sniper hiding in the tree. "Owen, I need a push." Owen puts his hands on the ground, and Cody put his foot in the palms. Owen pushed Cody into the air and swung his fans around in a double strike with the air. The two strikes of air came at the man and hit the man right in the face destroying both of his eyes and the sniper. "Got the sniper."

Owen smiled, "Nice shot." Owen deflected more bullets with his swords and asked, "When do we get to use the secret weapon?"

Cody swung his fans around to make the bullets go in different directions and sighed in frustration. "I want to use it now, but we need to wait until Heather's biggest force get here." He made a giant wind strike go from his fans at a group of men and smiled when the spot blew up with nothing left on the spot. "Got them."

Leshawna reloaded her gun and started to fire at the men in the forest. She shot the men in the front line and smirked, "You can try to kill me, but you will fail just like the others." She grabbed a grenade and threw it at the spot and watched the spot blow up making the enemy soldiers die in the area. "Hn, losers." She mutters before firing at more soldiers coming her way. "I seriously hate this girl and her men. I'm still wondering where she gets these guys anyway." She shot down two more men then got down. "I really want to use that secret weapon." She puts her gun down and slides on her gloves. "This is going to fun." She punched the ground and smiled when a small crack in the ground went right at the enemy. She heard a couple screams and chuckled, "Right on the spot."

Izzy jumped around and punched each man that was near her. "Izzy is unstoppable." She pulls out a dagger and throws it at one of the soldiers. She pulls it out of the man's heart and slices the throats of the two guards running at her. "This is fun." She puts her dagger back and pulls out two pistols. "Let's do this." She fires at the two men in front of her then ducks and fires at another guard from her left. She does a back flip and shoots another soldier down. She smiles and starts firing at the five enemy soldiers in front of her. "This day has just gotten better." She blew the smoke on both of her pistol before putting them away on her belt. She pulls out her two knives and smiles, "Let's fight boys." The three guards in front of her drop their weapons and run off from the crazy woman. Izzy frowned, "Ah, I was just enjoying this too, but I can give for a little chase." She runs after them and starts laughing which made the guards nervous.

Sierra charged up her blasters and said, "I dare you guys to come take me down." She flew right at the guards and fired at the four men there. She smiled inside the armor and fired at two more men in front of her. She turned her head and heard guns firing at her. The bullets bounce off her suit, and she raised her hand at them. "Goodbye my enemies." She blasted them with one mighty shot from her hand and chuckled when the men blew up on the spot. "I may not be one hundred percent like Iron Man, but I pack a mean punch and blast when I want to." She flew over to the men to her left and punched the two front guys in the face. "Who's next?" Sierra heard a noise behind her and turned around to see two ninja standing there with swords in their hands. She dropped herself to the ground and had the suit come off of her and change back into a metal box. She grabs the box and puts it in her pocket. "I'm going to enjoy this." She got her feet into position and smiled at the ninjas.

Harold ran at the five soldiers with a dagger in each hand. He sliced two of their necks had the bullets coming at him fly in different directions using his mind. He sliced another guy on the chest and stabbed the other two in the heart. He twirls his daggers around before throwing them at the two men behind him. He chuckled, "No on can sneak up on me in this battle." He pulls his hand machine guns off his back and fired at the group of enemy soldiers coming his way. "I'm taking you guys down." He shot down the twelve men and blew the smoke of his guns before putting them back on his back. He has his daggers come back to hands and throws them at the two soldier to his left. "Heather has too many men for us to keep this charade up for a while." He has his daggers come back to his hands and smiles at the two ninjas before him. "Let's do this boys."

Owen and Cody were back to back and swung their weapons at the soldier next to them. "Double team strike!" They yell at the same time while jumping away from each other. Owen swings his swords around to have the bullets bounce off of them and made the bullets come to Cody. Cody swung his fans around quickly and made the bullets fly back to each soldier that fired them. They drop their guard and notice the enemies near them are all dead. "Yeah!" They high five then turn their attention to the four ninjas before them. They narrow their eyes at the ninjas and say, "Let's do this." They grip their weapons and charge at the ninjas.

Leshawna jumped over the wall and punched the ground again. She made the ground shake and had rocks get thrown at the enemy by force. The enemy get knocked back by the rocks while she grabs her gun off the ground behind the wall. "This day had just became a major victory for my team." She fires at the enemy like a crazy woman and killed all the enemy soldiers in her view. "I am really enjoying this fight." She blows the smoke off the gun and turned her head to two ninjas with numchucks in their hands. She gripped her gun back onto her back and cracked her fingers. She balled her gloved hand into a fist and said, "Let's do this."

Izzy kicked two more guards down and punched the two soldiers behind her. "Why does she have both type of men here anyway?" She asked herself before ducking from getting punched in the face. She kicked the guy down then smiled when she put on a pair of gloves. She made a small ball appear in her left hand completely covering her palm. "This is going to sting a little." She jumped into the air and threw it on the ground. She watched the bomb blow up on impact and landed on the ground with nothing there except the street. She claps her hand and says, "Well, that's what they get for running away from me." She turns around and narrows her eyes at the two ninjas before her. She chuckles and makes two small balls appear in each hand. "This battle has finally gotten interesting for me."

Harold narrows his eyes at the ninjas and telepathically says, _All troops defending the North part of the fort need to leave immediately. Heather has called in her ninjas, and they will kill you without hesitation. I do not want to repeat myself to you guys. _He heard people leave the area and smiled, "Now, I can do what I want." He closed his eyes and lets go of his daggers. The daggers stayed floating in the air, and he opened his eyes. He snapped his fingers and had the daggers charge at the ninjas. The ninjas jumped to avoid the daggers but widened their eyes when the daggers came after them. One ninja blocked the dagger by pulling out a sword, but the other ninja got stabbed right in the heart and died instantly. Harold pulled his daggers back to him and narrowed his eyes at the alive ninja. "Well, it seems you survived a small little trick which should make an interesting battle."

The ninja narrowed his eyes at Harold. "How are you able to do this? This defies more things in the science and history books." Harold chuckled and shook his head. "I will not ask again. You shouldn't be able to control anything with your mind."

"You can if you are telepathic and telekinetic." Harold answered before having the daggers charge at the surprised ninja. The ninja didn't block the attack in time and got stabbed in the heart with both dagger. Harold brought both lifeless bodies up with his mind and sighed, "I need to save my energy for the battle." He lets the bodies go and has his daggers come back to him. He grabs his daggers and shakes his head in disappointment. "I actually thought you guys were going to be a challenge." He puts his daggers away and looks at his friends. _The area has been cleared of our ally soldiers._

Cody and Owen block the swords coming at them and jump back right next to each other. "It seems these guys are not letting themselves lose this battle." Owen commented before cracking his neck a bit. "I think it's time for us to use our secret weapon after all."

Cody nodded and smiled, "You know Owen. I fell like going full power. How about you?" Owen chuckled and puts his swords away while Cody puts his fans into his pocket. "Let's show them our real power."

"Right!" Owen ran at his two ninjas, and Cody glared at his two ninjas. Owen smiled and jumped into the air. "I dare you to come and get me." The nijas jumped at Owen but failed to see Owen stretch out his body. The ninjas had their eyes widen in surprise when Owen engulfed them by making himself a giant rubber ball. "Let's go bouncing." He bounced off the ground and made himself go off the nearby wall. He flew towards the trees and started to bounce off each tree in the forest. The ninjas inside couldn't concentrate one bit and were rolling around with their heads getting hit constantly. Owen released them and watched them fly out and hit a tree behind them hard. "That has to hurt." The ninjas tried to get up and get into a battle stance, but Owen pulled his swords out and slit their throats. He smiled in relief. "I'm glad that idea worked."

Cody watched the two ninjas run towards him and smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He made the air move around his hands and feet and jumped into the air. He puts his hands together and said, "Have fun with this." He sent a powerful wave of air at the two ninjas and saw them jump back from the attack. They jumped into the air after him but felt the air get taken out of their bodies instantly. Cody chuckled and landed on the ground next to them. He smiled when the ninjas passed out and died instantly. "I call it a small little air vacuum, and I seem to have the upper hand on that surprise attack." He looked at his hands and sighed, "Note-to-self: Do not use attack when friends are nearby."

Leshawna punched the ground when the ninjas started to run at her. She pulled the glove off and jumped back to avoid getting hit with the numchucks. "It seems we have to reveal Cody's latest invention after all." She kicked the ground which made four rocks appear at each side of her. She jumped on one of the rocks and made the other three circle around her. "Let's get this over with." She threw the rocks at the two ninjas and had the one she was on go at the ninjas at well. The ninjas rolled to avoid the three rocks, but Leshawna called them to follow the ninjas and smiled as the ninjas flew back into the trees. She dropped the rocks on the ninjas and jumped off of her rock when they crushed the ninjas against the trees. She shook her head and sighed, "I really hate this job."

Sierra smiled at the ninjas and asked, "Are-you-guys-really-good-at-being-ninjas? I-want-to-see-if-actually-are-real-or-not." The ninjas blink then glance at each other. "You-guy-can't-understand-me?" She shrugs and smiles. "I-guess-that-leaves-me-with-one-little-plan." She pulled out a knife and ran at the ninjas. The ninjas got into position for her attack but didn't get a chance to do a thing since Sierra disappeared in a high speed. She ran past them both by slicing the front and back of their necks. She watched the two ninjas fall onto the ground which made her shake her head. "Ninjas are pathetic to fight now." She puts her knife away and walks to the center of town.

Izzy threw the balls into the air and pull her gloves off. "Well, what do you guys want to play?" The ninjas watch as she starts juggling the two small glowing balls in her left hand while she puts the gloves away with her right hand. "You guys looked confused." She threw one ball to each ninja and laughed, "Well, it was sure nice knowing you guys." She snapped her fingers and turned around at the explosion. She looks at the empty spot and shakes her head. "Some ninjas are too predictable especially Heather's ninjas." She walks away from the area and stops in front of Sierra and Leshawna. "Well, how did you guys do? I took down two ninjas with a couple bombs."

"I sliced my ninjas neck in the front and back." Sierra said while pulling her knives out. She twirled them around and blew on the end of them with a smile on her face. "They didn't even see me coming." She puts them back on her belt and looks around. "I hope Cody is alright. I do not want to lose my husband right now."

Leshawna shook her head. "You do know that he should be fine. I think that I heard someone say that he and Owen double teamed against the enemy soldiers." She crossed her arms and chuckled, "Those two took those men down like it was no problem."

Sierra smiled then heard another explosion happen near them. They turn to the wall to see Heather with twenty ninjas with her. She smiles at the three and glances at the scene around her. "It seems that my small army was taken out a little too easy."

Leshawna cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes at Heather. "What are you going to do about it? I don't see much of an army behind you anyway. All I see is a bunch of ninjas who are going to get beaten down by my team."

Heather chuckled, "You guys think that you are strong, but I have something you guys don't." Her hands started to glow red a bit which made the others curious. "I was able to download some information from Noah's brain, and this particular experiment became interesting. At first I thought it was stupid to enhance the body, but I was told that it would not just enhance it in a normal way." Her hands started to heat up. "The serum was able to make me control fire, and I plan to control more than just fire when I inject it again."

"No way." Sierra whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "You-scanned-Noah's-brain-so-you-can-get-secret-information. I-do-not-like-it-when-someone-uses-my-friends."

Heather raised an eyebrow and asked, "How can you talk so fast?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one with powers." Harold said walking in front of the girls. He looked at the flames then moved his glasses up a bit. He glanced at the girls and said, "I'll take care of Heather. You guys will take on the ninjas."

"Show them your power Harold." Leshawna said before making the ground below her come out with her on it. Izzy jumped onto the rock while Sierra got her feet into position. "You ninjas are going to be taken down like the other ninjas were."

"Let's do this." Sierra smiles at the ninjas and runs at them while they run at the girls. Sierra pulls her daggers out and picks up her speed. She slices two necks quickly and jumps to avoid the sword coming at her. She does a back flip and kicks another ninja in the face. She ducks at the kunai coming at her and does a leg sweep on the two ninjas. She stabbed them in the heart and jumped up. She kicked the ninja in the face before slicing his throat. "Oh yeah."

Izzy loaded her hands up with her glowing balls and yelled, "Here catch!" The ninjas jump out of the way but smack right into a wall of rocks. "Wow, they're dumb." She snapped her fingers and watched the ten ninjas blow up on the spot. Leshawna shook her head while Izzy laughed, "Those guys had just been blown up." The two high five and head over to help out Sierra.

Harold got into his ninja battle stance and waved his hand for her to come at him. Heather snickered, "You do know that I control fire, but you do seem to stupid enough to fight me with whatever power you have. This battle will probably be short." She shot two fireballs at him and watched as Harold stayed in his stance. He made the fireballs stop in front of him and moved them back at her. Heather's expression stays the same but thought, 'I have to fight telekinesis. Oh great, I'm fighting a brain instead of something different. I was hoping he would control ice. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.'

"I am not letting you win this battle." Harold told her then made his daggers come out of his belt. He puts the daggers in his hands and smiles, "I might not be able to kill you in this battle, but I will make sure that you will lose this battle."

Heather narrowed her eyes ay him. "Let's get this battle over with. I have some parents to retrieve."

Cody and Owen run to the fourth explosion and see seven men come through it with special equipment. The two narrow their eyes at the men. "It seems that Heather wants to take it serious since these guys are here." Cody said gripping his fans tightly. "I hate Heather's soldiers, but these guys are a real match even though we had just gotten an upgrade."

Owen nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I'm ready to take these guys down now." Owen cracked his knuckles then heard something going in behind the men. He turns his head and sees Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Ezekiel sneaking up on the men. "Well, I guess we should give them some time, huh?"

Cody smirked, "These guys will become a piece of cake." The two jump in front of the seven men and got into battle stances which just made the men stare at them for a couple of seconds. "Well, it seems Heather has brought out her strong men to this battle after all. I was wondering if any of you were going to show up."

"Well, it seems my target has arrived." The guy in the middle said while walking up to Cody and Owen. "I was trained to kill you Cody Anderson, and you will die here in this town today."

Cody stares at the guy and chuckles, "I hate to say this, but a guy like you will never be able to kill a guy like me."

"I would think that you can come up with something better than that." The man pulls out two daggers and smiles, "This will be your last day Cody, and I know that it's true since my gut is telling me that I'm right."

Cody shook his head and sighed, "What gut are you talking about? Are you talking about the fake gut or the real gut? I should know since I have something you don't."

The man smirked and said, "I'm a weapon expert, and you don't have any skill in weapons except with those two fans in your hands. I know this battle is mine, and you can't deny it."

"I deny it since you said that you are a weapons expert." Cody pulled his fans out and made a giant gush of wind come out and slash the man across his chest. The man flew back and hit the wall hard. "I forgot to mention my fans have wind power added to them which makes you at a disadvantage."

The man groaned, 'Ok, I underestimated him as my brother did before, but I am not my brother.' He got up and narrowed his eyes at Cody. "When my brother fought you he was told that you lacked a lot of fighting skills, but you had the brains to come up with tricks and escape. It seems that you have improved in your fighting skills more than my type last saw you."

Cody narrowed his eyes at the man. 'The last guy I fought was his brother? Hm, no wonder this guy made me his target. His reason is pretty normal for a guy like him, but I would hate to kill people especially people blinded by Heather's rage.' "I would hate to kill you, but it seems that you are not going to back down even if it means that you die in this battle."

"I will not die in this battle, and I will prove it." The man got into position and turned to his com-rads to see them dead with sparks going through them. He looks up at Courtney and gulps, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

Courtney snapped her whips and tied them up back onto her back. "You want to fight Cody. I'm not getting in the way of your fight with him, but you will either die or escape barely alive this battle. I would make a wise choice in this little battle. After all we only have one life, and we need it for things that matter the most to us and that includes people you care about." She walks away and whispers to Duncan. "There are more men in the mountains, and you know it."

Duncan nods to her and whispers, "I know, but we should prepare to attack them."

"Agreed." Courtney motions for Bridgette and Ezekiel to follow them, and the four left the are unnoticed by anyone.

Tyler and Katie looked around the area while running to the tubes. "You sure this is a good idea?" She asked him while getting nervous.

Tyler shook his head. "I know this is a bad idea, but we can't just stay here and do nothing while the others are battling." They stop at the entrance, and Tyler got to the controls while whispering, "Ok, what button opens the door again? I should remember this."

"I hate to admit it, but Tyler is right." Eva said walking into the room with the others behind her. "It's great to see that you're alive and well, and I completely agree to this idea. I just have one question. Are we allowed to tag along and help?"

Tyler and Katie smile and nod. "Yeah, we're a team right? I wouldn't refuse my teammates, but we still need to be careful in this fight since we are coming during the middle of it." Tyler opened the tube and said, "We don't have much time guys."

Trent nodded, "Let's go guys. We have some enemies to freeze."

"I was going to say that we have some enemies to fry." Justin commented pulling a visor out of his pocket. "I am going to enjoy using this."

"What does it do?" Katie asked while getting into the tube after Eva.

Justin smiled and got into the tube after her. "This visor will be able to help me shoot by blaster from my eyes better. I will be able to control my aim and fire power when I shoot them from my eyes which makes me really dangerous if you want to fight me." He leans back in his seat when Trent and DJ came into the tube.

Tyler got in the tube after them and closes the door behind him. He rubs his hands while Trent was putting the coordinates in. "If we're going to do this, we need a plan to take them on by surprise that will make us look like we're not a team to be messed around with."

The others nod in agreement. "Well, I have a plan that might work." DJ said while Trent finished the coordinates. "Everyone come close, and I'll tell you."

The men at the small mountain range were watching the place being bombarded by the men and Heather. "It seems that our leader is doing quite well." One of the men say.

The second in command shook his head. "I don't think so. Heather has barely made any progress getting in, and it seems that she's already using her power to fight someone in there, but it seems that she's getting ready to fight someone."

"I'm guessing that the Total Drama cast has arrived or have already arrived before this battle even started." The third man said. "Should we help out by bringing out the reinforcements? She might need some help detaining the cast."

"Bring out the reinforcements, but I do not want them to attack until she gives the word." The second in command said to the soldiers behind him. He pulls his binoculars up and sighs, "You wanted to take this place down Heather, and it seems that your plan is failing badly."

Heather and Harold narrow their eyes at each other and prepare their attacks. "I would suggest that you surrender Heather, but you would just refuse like you always do. This looks like our first time to battle head to head."

Heather chuckled, "You're right, and I plan on making the others take out your friends since it seems that you might live this little battle. I do wonder what happens if I do this." She grabs her walky talky with her left hand after making the flame disperse. She pressed the button and said, "Bring in my reinforcements. I'm probably going to be detained helping them out." She puts the walky talky back into her pocket and smiles, "I'm so going to enjoy fighting you." She makes her left hand get covered in fire and shoots fireballs at Harold.

Harold stops the fireballs and throws them back at her and sees them disperse in the middle of them. "Hm, you controlling fire would be most likely impossible, but I would figure that you scanned Noah's brain about information that was inside his brain before you killed him. It isn't too hard to guess when it comes to you." He blinks at what he just said and smacks himself in the face. "I really need to remember what you said earlier. It seems whatever you say almost slips my brain." He throws the daggers at her with his brain.

Heather jumps into the air and has her feet catch on fire. She lands on the ground and melts the mettle of the daggers with her hands. "You seem smart Harold, but I can come up with some pretty good defense and offense against your brain."

Harold chuckled, "You have some strong words, but do you plan to put those words into your action? I plan to." He jumps into the air and pulls out two more daggers. "I am not going to lose this battle."

Heather narrows her eye at Harold and jumps into the air as well. "Neither do I."

Cody got into battle stance with his fans, and his opponent got into his battle stance with his daggers. "I might as well tell you that my body can adapt to any weapon that I use. Heather was able to grant me a small dose of a serum for me to fight with a power. I'm a weapon expert because of that serum while you only have to rely on technology."

Cody chuckled, "I might as well ask. How much did you have put inside you?"

"I have to a about enough to take you down."

Cody smirked and shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. I also have the serum, and I am able to control the air around us which makes me have the advantage in many ways." Cody gripped his fans tightly and thought, 'Sierra, please be okay. Your husband is going to battle someone who is like us.'

Sierra stabbed the last ninja and smiled at her small victory. "Those guys were a little too easy if you ask me." She looked around and ran up to Owen who was standing out in the open. "Where's Cody, Owen? Is he alright?"

Owen turns his head to Sierra and says, "He's fine, but he's about to fight one of the men." He points at Cody and the man who were glaring at each other. "I was going to join, but this guys wants to fight Cody since he killed the man's brother."

Sierra blinked and smiled, "Well, I'm glad Cody is unharmed, but the guy seems a little different than the advanced warriors Heather usually has." Owen nodded in agreement and smiled. Sierra looks at Cody and sighs, "I know he'll live, but he better not do anything stupid. I would not like that one bit."

Duncan and Courtney got into the back of one plane while Bridgette and Ezekiel got into the back of another plane. They hid inside the cargo hold and prepared themselves to take over the planes. "Send out the planes. She wants us to attack now!" They hear the second in command yell out to the troops.

"This is it guys. This is going to be a deadly mission that we are willing to risk our lives for." Duncan told them through the communication link. "We'll take over the planes when they take off into the sky. Be ready for anything."

"Right." Ezekiel said back before turning his hands into dragon claws. "This power is really going to help us take these guys down."

Bridgette pulls out a gallon of water from her bag and smiles, "Oh yeah, animals and water will make an excellent combo against the enemy especially since you can fly us to the next plane."

"Don't forget Duncan can probably do that as well, yo." They feel the plane start to move and nod at each other. "It's time to start this."

Courtney and Duncan share a quick kiss then got their powers ready. "Let's do this." Courtney says when the plane starts moving.

Tyler and his team heard a small beep and got ready to attack. Justin replaces his glasses with his visor while Katie rapped her arms with poison ivy. Eva cracks her knuckles while Trent covers his entire body with ice. DJ and Tyler look at each other and nod with determination. "This battle has just started to get a lot bigger than it was." Eva said cracking her neck. "Let's do this battle and take down Heather once in for all."

"How many times have we said that and never actually happened?" Justin asked curiously which made the others turn their attention to him. He sighs, "Never mind what I just said. I don't want to crush our hopes in winning since this battle might be our last one yet."

"So much for strong confidence." Tyler muttered to himself which Eva and Trent heard. They nod in agreement, and Tyler narrows his eyes with determination. "Look, we might not take down Heather, but we can cut her army in half which will help our side by a lot." The others perk up in agreement. "Who's ready to take her army down?"

"Oh, we are so ready to take them down." Eva said punching her palm with a smirk on her face.

Trent made his hands glow while Justin readied his visor. Katie had the poison ivy surround her legs while Tyler got his hands ready to summon his clones. DJ made his hands glow green while Eva got ready for the door to open. "Let's do this."

Leshawna and Izzy got on the ground next to Owen and Sierra and hear something flying over their heads. The four look up at the top of the dome and sigh. "Our work never seems to end especially in this battle." Leshawna said.

Owen cracked his fingers and said, "I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to back up Cody if he needs it, but you just give me a call just in case you need help."

Sierra nodded, "Let's hope Duncan's team is already here and have gotten ready to take down the enemy. If they haven't then we are going to be fighting a very long battle." Leshawna made another platform and lifted it off the ground with Sierra and Izzy on it. "Tell Cody to be careful Owen."

"I will." He waved goodbye then stabbed an enemy soldier right behind him. He laughed, "You guys are not really good at hiding." Four more men come out of the woods into the open which made Owen rub his hands together. "Oh, this is on now. Game on!"

"It's time for us to bring down the domed city." The second in command said. "Heather, this battle better be worth losing almost a tenth of your normal army. I would hate to be your enemy, but I can see why they also hate you so much as well. Good luck leader. You'll need it."

**Well sorry it took a while to update. I was away from computer for almost a week. Anyway, I am up for ideas for Heather to have more than one power. We know that she will strive to have more than one power later on in this story. I am up for ideas for her powers, and I will choose the best five ideas that I see in my reviews. After all a good story has many reviews to it, but I do not think that has to do with anything anyway. I will be accepting ideas for her powers, and the best five win. You will want to try to be in the best five, and you can give more than one idea for a power. I might be able to update the next chapter until sometime near the end of August since I will be on vacation without my laptop which stinks for me and my readers. I'll try to update it before Wednesday.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing except for this plot story. I would like to thank you guys for giving me ideas for Heather's powers. I actually liked them so far, but you won't know what I will accept until a couple chapters later. Here's part 2 of the battle.**

Heather narrowed her eyes at Harold and heated up her flames on her hands and feet. She smirked when Harold got into a battle stance. "You really have no idea what I can do. I was able to get this power two months ago and trained hard to show you guys the power of fire. I am invincible." She throws six fireballs at Harold and lands on the ground. Harold dodges the fireballs in the sky and makes the fireballs stop and get thrown back at her. Heather's eyes widen in surprise, and she absorbed the fireballs just in time with an angry look on her face. She growled in frustration. 'I trained for two stinking months, and he is able to deflect my powers like it is nothing. I know that he's telekinetic, but I don't know many tricks that I can play on him yet.' She fired four fireballs and watched Harold dodge them. She pulled her fireballs to come back and watched him float higher into the air. She caught her fireballs with her hands and feet and growled.

"You going to give up Heather? It seems that you don't have much control to take me down." He chuckled at her anger. 'She doesn't seem advanced as I thought she would be. It seems that she didn't get a full dosage of the serum which will make her vulnerable in this battle.' He lowered himself back onto the ground and said, "You seem weaker than I thought Heather."

"I am not weak Harold, and I will prove it." She made a giant fireball appear in each hand. "If I was weak would this attack hurt?" She threw the fireballs a him and widened her eyes in surprise when Harold stopped them in midair. "What?"

"How much serum was put into your body? It seems that you don't have much skill." Heather narrowed her eyes at him which made him go into thought again. 'We could have overdosed ourselves, but our dose was needed to take Heather down. Our training did seem to go a little too fast for this battle.'

'How does he seem so powerful? Those fireballs are bigger and a little harder to create. It took me a week to create those fireballs without putting much effort in them. I only have a couple other moves that I can use, but he could easily avoid them.' She turns around and says, "It seems my dosage wasn't enough to take you down." She turns her head to Harold and widens her eyes when the fireballs come flying back to her. She absorbs the fireballs with her hands and growls, "But, I am not letting you get away with..." She noticed that he wasn't around the area which made stomp her feet in frustration. "Harold, you are dead when we meet again." She turns her entire body back to the field and sees a giant rock take off to the top of the dome. "Let's try my new little technique." She made the fire cut the ground below her and had it become a small platform of rock. She made the rock come out of the ground and made it fly up to the pillar with her on it.

Leshawna turns her head and sees a small rock coming at them. Leshawna narrowed her eyes at the rock and saw Heather on it with a smile on her face. "Oh man, it seems Harold either left her to do something or had her escape him." Sierra and Izzy looked over the edge and saw Heather on the small little platform. Leshawna made some rock come out of the giant rock and jumps onto it. "You guys take care of the planes. I'll take care of Heather."

"Good luck." Sierra said while Leshawna took off from the spot. Sierra and Izzy jumped off the rock and grabbed the wing of the plane. Sierra pressed the button on her boots and steps onto the wing of the plane like it was nothing. Izzy pressed the button on her boots and followed Sierra to the front of the plane. Sierra smiled and looked at Izzy. "You want to do the honors?"

Izzy cracked her fingers and her neck and smiled, "It's a pleasure to do this." She made two small balls and puts them right on the metal. "Let's blow this place up to bits." She snaps her fingers and smiles when the bombs go off. They jump into the hole and look around the area. "I wonder how many men are actually on this plane."

They turn their heads to a noise to the left and got into position to fight. Two men come through the door and got punched in the face immediately by Sierra. Sierra turns to Izzy and says, "You find the engines and destroy them. I'll take care of the men."

Leshawna made small rocks appear around her and fired two of them at Heather. Heather saw the rocks and narrowed her eyes. 'It seems Leshawna can control earth which puts me at a disadvantage again. I get stuck with the people who can reject my power.' Heather dodged the two small rocks and throws a couple fireballs at Leshawna. 'I hope my plan works.'

Leshawna ducked to avoid the fireballs and looked back at the fireballs. 'I'm too high up for me to take Heather down. I need to lower her, but it seems that she doesn't want to go down.' Leshawna fired some more small rocks at Heather and yelled, "You think that you can take me on up here. I would like to see you try!"

Heather puts a fire shield up and has the rocks get deflected off the fire. Heather gets rid of her shield and smiles, "I know that you are more vulnerable up here Leshawna. My fire power allows me to fly up here, and it makes you a little more vulnerable."

"Yeah, your rock looks fine for me to take anyway." Heather's eyes widen in surprise when Leshawna made the rock shoot down to the ground. Heather shot fire from her hands and got off the rock. 'Hm, it seems like Heather has a little skill after all, but it won't be easy taking me down.'

Heather shot herself up into the air with her fire trailing behind her and yelled, "You pulled a fast one Leshawna. I won't let you do that again."

Leshawna smirked at Heather. "We've been rivals since we met on Total Drama Island, and it seems that we've just took it up a notch for our rivalry." She fired twenty small rocks at Heather and widened her eyes when Heather made a sword come into her hand that was one hundred percent fire. "Oh my, I need to try that out later on."

Heather deflected the rock pellets with her fire sword and had the fire on her feet keep her in the air. 'I really hate flying without something below me. It makes it hard to concentrate.' She deflected the last rock and shot forward at Leshawna. "Say goodbye Leshawna."

"Not today Heather." Leshawna pulled some rocks off the ground and shot them at Heather. Leshawna moved out of the way from Heather's fire sword and brings her rock up as a shield. Heather had the fire slice right through the rock which made Leshawna's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh dear." Leshawna moved the rocks down and jump off them onto another rock. "This might end up worse than I thought it would."

Heather smirked, "Oh, I know it will." Heather shot herself at Leshawna and smiled, "Just admit that I was right and that you were oof!" Heather got hit from below with a giant rock which made Leshawna chuckle. She shook her head while Heather came back down with a bruise on each knee. "That was a lucky oof!"

Leshawna watched Heather fly off with another rock and shook her head. "You need to look at your surroundings more often."

Heather got off the rock and growled at Leshawna. She noticed two more rocks come at her and sliced them in half right when they reached her. She started to breath a little heavy and narrowed her eyes at Leshawna. "You pulled a fast one Leshawna. You played a smart move."

"I'm just surprised that you can cut my rocks with your fire sword. It must be pretty powerful to do that." Leshawna got into battle on her rock and glanced up for a second. "I hope those two do ok." She and Heather charge at each other with angry looks.

Harold and Owen just stared at the battle happening before them. Cody changed the direction of each weapon coming at him then charged forward with both of his fans held onto tightly. The man was about to pull out his sword when he felt a slight chill go up his back. "What in the world?" He asked before being completely covered in ice.

Cody stops charging at the guy and looks behind him. He shakes his head and says, "Trent, you just interrupted a battle this guy wanted to do."

Trent comes up to Cody with Eva and DJ behind him. "Sorry man, but I figured that I could take care of him while you were fighting him. I guess that explains why those two didn't do anything to help." He said while pointing at Harold and Owen.

Cody turns to Owen and Harold and asks, "When did you get here? I remember Owen being with me, but I don't remember you being around Harold."

"I decided to leave Heather alone since she wasn't really much of a challenge to me." Harold replied crossing his arms. "She wasn't much of a challenge."

"AH!" Leshawna yells while falling down to the ground. "I seriously hate that sword of hers." Harold notices and hears her scream. He grabs her with his mind and brings her down gently while running to her. Leshawna sighs in relief when she touches the ground and turns to Harold. "You should have kept her busy long enough for me and the others to take the planes down."

"She seemed weak when I was going against her."

Leshawna pointed at the sky and asked, "Does she seem weak to you now?"

Harold looked up and saw the fire sword in her hands. He shook his head and looked at Cody. Cody looks up at Heather and folds his fans up. He puts them in his pockets and says, "You guys take care of any enemy left on the ground. I'll take care of Heather." He takes off into the sky while the others run off to take out the rest of the men on the ground.

The man that was frozen looked at his surroundings then sighed inside the ice. 'I need to break free of this stupid little trap. I am so doomed if no one frees me from this prison.' He glanced up at Cody and growled from inside the ice. 'I will get you for this Cody.'

Duncan and Courtney ran through the cargo hold of the plane and got into the bombing room. Duncan made his body completely metal and charged at the men inside the room with Courtney following him. Duncan transformed his hands into giant wrecking balls. "You guys are seriously going to feel pain." He smacked two guys in the face with his giant wrecking ball hands and made spikes appear on the bottom of his feet. He jumped onto a man's chest and saw two men trying to run away.

"I got them." Courtney said shooting electricity at them which shocked them to the bone. She finished her little electrical pulse on them and watched them fall to the floor dead like the other two men she shocked earlier. She ran down the hall of the plane and pushed the door open with her electricity. "Well, what do we have here?" She asked out loud which caught the pilot's attention. "I see a pilot who is going to be dismissed for the rest of his life just like the rest of Heather's crew." She puts her hands on his head and shocks him to the core. She releases him and feels the plane starting to go down. "Duncan, we need to leave now!"

He opened the door on the side of the plane and said, "I'm already on it." He transforms the metal on his back into a four wing propeller and jumped out of the plane with Courtney jumping into his arms. "Nice jump, but we got other planes to take down." They turn their heads to their next target then hear a giant boom come from the plane. "I have to say someone beat us to this one."

"We need to figure out who though." Courtney said right when Sierra and Izzy got on top of the plane. "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought."

"You got that right." He turned his back from a propeller to a jet pack and flew himself over to Sierra and Izzy. "Sierra, Izzy, do you guys need a lift?"

"Oh yeah." Izzy jumped and grabbed Duncan's legs while Sierra just stood there for a second. The group hears a giant crash and looks at Ezekiel with wings and Bridgette coming over to them.

"I got a plan. Izzy, you'll go with Courtney and Duncan while I go with Bridgette and Ezekiel." Sierra jumped and grabbed Ezekiel's legs. "Let's go guys. We need to take these planes down."

"I could easily destroy Cody." Heather said trying not to lose her concentration on her feet. "I control fire, and I know a few moves that can make your flying seem weak. What is your power anyway? I'm just guessing that you can fly and probably hear better."

Cody smirked and made a small force field around him with his air. "I would like to tell you, but I would like to see you guess." He charged at her while pulling his fans out of his pockets. "Let's go Heather." He shot a air strike at her from his left fan and started to fly around her. He kept on going around in circles while his air strikes from his fans and said, "You going to give up?"

Heather pushed the last air strike away and growled, "I am not giving up when you have been given me weak attacks." Cody snapped his fingers and started to make the air circulate faster around her which started to make her fire die down. "What did you do?"

"While you were busy being distracted by my effortless attacks I was going around in circles leaving the air around you to circulate slowly to make your fire get weaker and weaker. I decided to take it up a notch and make the air stronger to where it is almost at the speed of a weak tornado." Heather gasped in shock when her fire sword was gone from her hand. "Your fire is already weak, and you will pretty soon fall to the ground unless you get there quick. Your powers will go out, and you will have a high chance of dieing."

Heather growled at Cody and flew down to the ground where Leshawna was standing with her arms crossed. "Oh no, I am so going to fail my little mission."

"You got that right." Leshawna said hitting the ground hard with her foot. She made a rock come up into the air and kicked it hard. Heather hits the rock straight on and flies out of the domed city with the rock. Leshawna waves goodbye and says, "Goodbye Heather. Your men will be dead before you can call them back."

Heather pulls out her walky talky and growls in frustration. She pressed the button and said, "Change of plans. Air force needs to return back to base. Underground team, you guys need to get in and out quickly." She lets go of the button and jumps off the rock while making her feet getting covered in fire. She got her feet to keep in her in the air and grabbed a hand from a nearby helicopter. She releases her fire and gets inside the helicopter. "Glad you guys came and got me quickly."

"What happened?" The second in command asked. "We thought you would have had those Total Drama cast enemies."

She sat down on the chair and said, "Take me to the research lab. I need to have an extra dosage of that serum." The pilot nodded and flew the helicopter to her destination. She looks at her second in command and says, "It seems that the others had completed the serum as well, and Cody pulled a fast one on me. I was able to escape Harold, and I defeated Leshawna while in the air, but Cody was able to conter attack my power to where I couldn't be able to use it. He weakened me by surprise." She looked out the window and sighed, "I was caught off guard by that, and it seems Cody's power is to control the air around him which makes him like an air bender."

One man whistled in surprise and said, "Well, if you do get another dosage you will probably get a talk from you know who."

Heather crossed her arms and sighed, "Don't remind me. He's been a real pain, and I will kill him when his brain has become completely useless. I plan on it."

"It seems that the enemy is retreating." Tyler said after killing two more enemy soldiers. The others watch the enemy run away but didn't see Duncan and Ezekiel bring the girls back down to safety. "I wonder what is making them retreat."

Cody landed on the ground and smiled at his friends. "I was able to to do that with a little help from Leshawna."

"You got that right." Leshawna said smiling at Harold.

Katie finished choking the last enemy soldier in the area and felt something underneath touch a root from one of the trees. She narrows her eyes and says, "I think Heather has a small back up plan. One of the trees felt something touch its roots." She points her hand at the tree and feels another root being touched a few more feet away. "Guys, something is heading towards the underground hideout."

Cody pulled out his communicator and said, "General Looming, some of Heather's men are drilling their way to the underground base. Your men need to push them back until we arrive."

The General nodded and replied, "We're on it Cody." He looks at his men with him in the outpost. "You boys heard him. It seems Heather has gone to drastic measures to catch her parents. You must stop those men and kill them if possible."

"Sir, we're under heavy fire. We can't seem to stop the men from..." The communication to the underground hideout had gone out which surprised the General.

He hit the controls and sighed, "We're too late. They have gotten inside already and are already taking her parents out as we speak. We seem to have failed the mission, Cody." The others sigh except Katie which made the General raise an eyebrow at her.

"We got one plan left." She felt something touch a root from one of the trees and closed her eyes for concentration. She made the roots of the trees tie themselves around the machine and forced the machine to point up. "Everyone get back!" Everyone steps back while Katie's eyes start glowing green. "We haven't failed yet." She forced the machine to come out of the ground and into the air. She releases the machine from the roots and tangles it up with the branches. She forces the doors open and says, "You guys get them. I'm running out of strength to even hold the machine."

"You heard her." Leshawna said getting out of her surprised state. "Let's get those men." She made a giant rock come out of the ground and hopped on it with Courtney, Izzy, Eva, and Bridgette following. "Those guys will not know what came to them."

Eva jumped off the rock and landed inside the machine. "Who's first?" She asked cracking her knuckles. She punched the front two men when Courtney and Bridgette arrived inside the machine. "You boys have messed with the wrong team."

Bridgette made water appear out of her hands and drenched the everyone except her team and Heather's parents." You guys are going to feel a little shock." Courtney said shooting electricity at all of the men. She stopped the electrocution and chuckled at the now dead men. "You can lower us down now Katie!" They felt a soft thud then looked at Heather's parents. "Are you guys alright? We came as soon as we heard that..."

"It's all our fault." The mother said starting to tear up. "We were the ones who made Heather do this."

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked curiously while putting her hand to her chin.

The father sighs, "You guys might want to hear this privately without anyone nearby. This is going to be a long story." The three nod and watch the parents get up from their seat. "You won't regret hearing this story, but it is something we wanted to do without thinking of the consequences."

"Oh yeah, this story is going to be interesting." Bridgette commented while crossing her arms.

Chef looked over the book in his hands and narrowed his eyes. "There you go. Owen has won season one, and Gwen had lost against a bunch of fresh baked brownies." He smiled and looked at the way the letters were arranged from top to bottom. "Wait a minute." He turned the book sideways and read, "Each line in the book has one word going sideways." His eyes widen in surprise. "Noah, you played the best puzzle even on me, but my eye was smart enough to catch the words on the side." He turned to the first page and started to read the whole thing over with the book being sideways.

Heather's parents sat down on the bench in the private room with the Total Drama cast there waiting to hear the story. The father sighs and says, "It all started the day she returned. She started..."

**Flashback**

Heather walked into her house yelling, "Mom, dad, I'm back from being tortured on the show for a third time!" Her parents came walking up to her with smiles on her faces. "Why are you smiling? I might have won the third season, but Ezekiel made me lose the money in a volcano."

Her mother shook her head. "We were not thinking that at all Heather."

Heather raises an eyebrow at her parents and asked, "Why are you smiling then?"

Her father pointed at the bags behind him and said, "We think that you need to go live out on your own now since you do know how to live. Chris did torture you more than you realize, and half of the challenges were near death. Plus, it's time for you to move on with life."

Heather raises an eyebrow at them and asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, but we think you need this more than we do."

Heather narrows her eyes at her parents. "You don't have to lie to me." She walks pass them and grabs her bags. "I only have one thing to say about this. I will get my revenge on my cast mates and will have world domination."

**End Flashback**

"We can pretty much guess the rest." Duncan interrupted the little story. He crossed his arms and snorted. "I though the story was going to be a little more interesting than what you just said, but it seems that the story is pretty obvious. You guys reject Heather from the house and make her live on her own."

"That's only half of it." The mother says while wiping away a couple tears. "You see we were hoping that she would live with Alejandro, but it seems that she didn't. We pushed her onto the street which is where she was for two weeks before she went for world domination."

Courtney tapped her chin in thought and asked, "How did she get all of those men to work for her?"

"She stole a lot of money and put it in her bank account making people think Chris gave it to her. She bought a company and owned it for one week before turning it into her research lab fortress." The father says. He lowers his head and said, "We also found out something else that we shouldn't have known about at all. One of your cast mates is still alive and is being held captive in the research lab."

Heather walked into the holding chamber and chuckled at the guy eating at the table. "Oh great, what do you want this time? You need to scan my brain again?" He asked not really caring about her needs while reading a book. He looked up at Heather and sighed, "You seem a little obvious sometimes, but I still need to know."

"How's it going?" She asked the guy while crossing her arms.

"No comment." The guy said going back to his book.

Heather growled, "Fine." She looks at the two men behind her and says, "I want the second dose of the serum ready when I get back, and I do not want it screwed up this time." The men nod and leave the room. She looks back at the book reader and smiles, "I only have one question to ask you. How much longer do you think that I'll let you live?"

The guy looks at her and shakes his head. "I'm smart enough to know that I'm about to die sometime this month or the next month. I'm not stupid Heather." He gets up and grits his teeth. "I just hope you don't mind me destroying this place when you're gone."

She narrows her eyes at him and makes her hands go up in flames. "I'll keep it in mind Noah. Plus, your execution is next week since I have no more use of you now." She turned around to the door and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I forgot to say thanks for the idea to build a time machine." Noah growled in frustration. "Uh uh uh, you don't want to lose your temper Noah. You remember the last time I punished you for that."

Noah turned around and said, "Just get out!" Heather chuckles and leaves the room while Noah growled. "My explosives are in place. Heather, you had just made a big mistake for trying to get me mad." He pulls out a small control and growls again. "You will be defeated Heather. I can promise you that."

The Total Drama cast had went their separate ways after their little interrogation with Heather's parents. Duncan's team went their way to find the slave camps and destroy them. Trent's team went back to base, and Cody's team was planning to go back to base. Cody looked around the domed city and said, "It makes you think what Heather would do if we never survived her first attack on us." The five turn their attention to Cody. "I'm glad that we saved hundreds of lives, but there are still hundreds of people to protect."

Leshawna sighed, "I know what you mean Cody. We'll save them if we can do. You didn't become our team leader for thinking like this. What made you think that?"

He looked at his teammates and sighed, "I just found out my parents are being held captive in a small base near the research lab."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man, I thought your parents died at the beginning of Heather's attacks." Owen said walking up to Cody. He puts a hand on Cody's shoulder and says, "We'll get them Cody. You can trust me on that, but you know something else don't you?"

Cody sighs, "I created a weapon and decided to hide it until future purposes. The weapon was created off of a game that I use to play when we were younger." He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the destroyed wall. "I need to go to my old house and find it while you guys head back to base."

Sierra shook her head. "You are not leaving us behind on this one." She pulls him into a hug and smiles. "I'm going with you to retrieve the weapon."

"I'll come to." Owen said. "I always wanted to see your house since I never actually been there before."

Cody nodded. "Good to know. We'll probably run into trouble along the way there, but the weapon is worth it."

"It better be." Leshawna said. She pound the ground with her fist and had the tube open up for them to enter. She looks at the three and sighs, "You guys be careful. We don't need any more deaths right now since we now know that Noah is still alive."

Cody puts his right hand up and said, "We'll be fine. The enemy is still in the dark about our powers except Heather, but her men couldn't have gotten the memo about our powers yet anyway. She's probably finding a way to make herself stronger."

"You guys better get going now if you want to avoid most of the enemy patrols." Harold said throwing Cody his GPS. "You'll need it to keep track on those patrols if you want to avoid getting caught up with them."

Cody nodded while putting the GPS in his pocket. He turned to Owen and Sierra and said, "Let's go guys. We need to get there soon."

"Right!" Sierra grabs an arm off of Cody and Owen and takes off running with Cody and Owen flying behind her. "Don't worry guys. I will not let go of you guys."

"This is not what I had in mind for transportation." Owen said loud enough for Cody to hear.

"I second that." Sierra didn't hear them and kept on running. Cody and Owen glance at each other then Sierra. "So much for a conversation with her. I just hope this will not be very long."

"I agree with you on that my friend."

Duncan jumped out of the tube and landed in a tree with his body covered in metal. He looked left and right before motioning his team to follow him. Bridgette and Courtney jumped out of the tube and landed on the branch behind Duncan. Ezekiel flew out of the tube and landed on the front branch looking around. He flew off from the spot and observed the camp ground below him. He looked at the guards and counted them up in his head. He looked at the tents then at the giant drills and holes in the area. "How does it look Zeke?" Duncan asked through the communicator.

Zeke landed on the branch in another tree and turned back to normal. He said, "The guards seem a little advanced compared to the guards at the fort in Brazil. These guys might give a small challenge, but there are people inside the tents sleeping, and some might be still working. I didn't hear anything going on in there though, but I will check it out. Can you guys take care of the enemy without me?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Bridgette replied back. She looked at Courtney and Duncan and said, "He should be fine."

"Let's hope so. We don't need to lose him so quickly." Duncan said before turning his hands into machine guns. "Let's do this."

Katie made the tube carrier stop which surprised the others. She looked at her friends and said, "I just felt something that is important to look into. I think my trees had found the spot where our parents are being held captive." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know whether to believe if it is real or not."

Trent and Tyler looked at each in surprise then at Katie. "You sure? We've been wrong before..."

"We didn't have powers back then either Trent." Katie told him. She made the carrier take them to the top near the jail base and opened up the front door. The six look at the jail base before them and narrow their eyes at it. "There it is."

"Well, we've never seen this base on the map before." Eva commented before pulling her gloves on. "It seems this situation has just gone the right way for once."

"Our parents are in there?" DJ asked pointing at the base. Katie nodded which made him sigh in disappointment. "We're coming momma. We're going to save you and the others."

"This mission is going to be a little hard, but it's worth it." Justin said adjusting the visor over his eyes. He looked at the others and asked, "Ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready." Eva said cracking her knuckles.

Tyler made two clones and got into battle stance with them. "I'm ready for this."

Katie rapped her arms and legs with poisonous vines and had spikes from cactus to cover her back. "I'm ready to go."

Trent covered himself in ice and smiled, "I'm always ready to go."

"Let's do this." Justin said blasting the front doors open with his eyes. Security guards came running out the front with Heather's symbol on their heads. "This seems like the right place. Let's show them not to mess with the Total Drama cast."

"You got it!" Eva yelled. She jumped into the air and punched the ground hard making the ground shake in front of her. She ran at the security guards with determination and yelled, "You guys are going to get it with my misplaced aggression."

"Oh dear." Trent said watching Eva punch every guard that came near her. "We might just leave this to Eva if we didn't care."

"Agreed." The others sayg down there with angry looks on their faces.

Sierra stopped running in front of Cody's house and puts Cody and Owen down. Cody land on their feet right before falling onto their backs with the world spinning around them. She looks at them and sighs, "Ok, I really need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

The guys shake their heads and get up. They look at Sierra who smiled nervously at them. "We'll get over it." Cody said while rubbing the back of his head. He opened the front door and looked around. "I'll get the weapon while you guys be prepared if Heather's men come around."

"We'll be careful. You just get the weapon." Owen told him before walking into the house behind Cody and Sierra. Cody walks upstairs while the others stay downstairs. Owen makes his way to the kitchen and sees a note on the counter. "Cody, we went to get some groceries, but with everything that has been going on the past few years we don't know if you'll read this or not."

Sierra grabs the note from Owen and finishes, "We hope you come here soon even though this letter on the counter is pointless. Love your mom and dad. Please get this note. This is our thirty first note we've written to you." She looks at Owen who had an apple in his hand and said, "Wow, his parents were never actually caught during this war like we thought, but how is that possible? Your parents were killed on accident, and my mom is being held in a secret jail we haven't found yet."

Owen scratches his chin and opens the fridge up. He sniffs the air from it and says, "Well, it seems that the letter is real since the fridge smells nice instead of nasty." He grabs the loaf of bread and examines it a bit. "No mold on the bread which means..."

Cody walks into the kitchen with a long case on his back with his arms crossed. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. Sierra hands him a letter which makes him raise an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It's a letter from your parents." Sierra told him while he read it. "It seems your parents were never caught yet."

Cody drops the letter then looks at Owen. Owen looked at the bread before putting it back in the fridge. He shuts the fridge and says, "I was observing the food to see if the letter was real."

Cody glanced at Sierra who nodded in agreement with Owen. Cody smiled and said, "Ok, we'll stay here for an hour to see if they arrive back, but if they don't we'll head back to headquarters. Does that sound clear?"

"Sounds good to me." Owen said taking a bite out of the apple with a smile on his face. He swallowed the bite and asked, "So what's the weapon you wanted to retrieve? It has to be important if you wanted to get it so much."

Cody sighed, "I was working on it the past couple years before the war started. I wanted to keep it secret and try to see if I could make it work just like in the video game I use to play. The weapon still has a few things that needs to be worked out before I can fully use it without any problems, but it is able to be used in battle without problem just not completely like the game." He takes the case off his back and opens it up. Sierra and Owen look at the weapon in surprise while Cody said, "This weapon seems to be easily recognized right?" They nod in agreement. "I was hoping to get this thing done sooner, but Chris called, and you guys should know the rest after that."

"I was not expecting you to build something like this." Sierra commented. "May I hold it?"

Cody shuts the case and sighs, "I'm unable to grab it right now since I have to get rid of the defenses on it right now. I put the defenses up the day before we left to meet Chris again. The defenses are pretty powerful and can only be disarmed with the right equipment..."

"Which is back at headquarters." Sierra finished for him which made him nod. Sierra sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and said, "Well, can you destroy the defenses here while we're waiting? If you made the defenses her, you can get rid of them here right?"

Cody rubbed his chin then nodded, "Yeah, I can. You guys tell me when my parents arrive ok."

"We can do that." Owen said while throwing the apple away. Cody nodded and ran off to his room. Owen looked at Sierra and said, "Well, he's lucky to have a woman like you, but I'm lucky to have a woman like Izzy." He raises his eyebrows while Sierra just shook her head and walked to the living room. "Well, I guess starting a conversation is out of the question."

"Yep." Sierra said in agreement which got Owen to frown. "Plus, I have a feeling something is going on with the others anyway."

"Duncan's team?"

Sierra shook her head. "It feels like I might be able to see my mother soon which is good, but the feeling never came to me before. I wonder why it's coming now."

Owen tapped his chin a couple times and said, "Perhaps Katie felt the base where the parents were being held captive and got her team to the destination."

Sierra pressed the button on her com link and asked, "Katie, what are you doing right now?"

Katie kills two more security guards with her spikes before turning on her com link. "I'm busy busting some people out of jail with my team. The jail is something we never found on the map Sierra, and our parents are inside that base."

"You get Harold, Leshawna, and Izzy to know this. The rest of us are at Cody's house getting something done before heading back to base." She narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't fail this mission Katie. Your team doesn't deserve to fail this mission after waiting so long for this day to happen."

Katie nodded before tying up two more guards with her poisonous vines. "Don't worry. Eva is on an anger rampage which makes this mission a little easier than it was going to be at first." She walked by the guards and turned her head to the first cell where a woman was sitting down on the ground. She caught a glimpse of purple hair and gasped in surprise. "Sierra, I just found your mom."

**Hello people, I'm back and ready for some more action to happen in this story. Plus, I am not going to reveal what the secret weapon is yet, but you guys can guess what it is. If you guess correctly before I reveal what it is, I will congratulate you on that. Plus, I wasn't actually planning on having all the parents involved with this story until now, but it does add on some things going on outside the Total Drama cast. Oh, Noah will most likely die in one of the next four chapter since I have a plan for him to help out to get his team closer to winning the war. Oh, I am still wondering if you guys can give me ideas for Heather's special abilities. It can be weapons, powers, or old relics for her to do things. I am up for any suggestions.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything in this story.**

Katie broke the lock on the cell and opened the door to see the woman tired and afraid. "Are you ok?" Katie asked Sierra's mother. The woman looked up at Katie in surprise. "You're going to be ok. We're here to free you and the others." Sierra's mom backed away a little frighten. Katie sighed, "I'm Katie from Total Drama. You should know since Sierra was in the third season, and I didn't get to qualify that season. She has been looking for you for the past few month."

Sierra's mom looked up at Katie a little surprised. "My daughter is still alive? I thought she died with many other people that evil witch has killed."

Katie shook her head and pressed her com link. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Sierra heard a 'yes' in the background and sat down to listen to anything. "Sierra?"

Sierra smiled and had a tear form on her left eye. "Mom, is it really you?"

Sierra's mom started to cry in joy. "I thought you were dead." Sierra just let the tears roll down her face. "All these year I've been letting myself accept that you had died in a major accident when Heather has started this war. Now I find out you're alive, and I still don't know what to do."

Sierra sighed, "Mom, I need you to go with Katie's team to our headquarters when the other parents are freed from being imprisoned by Heather. I'll see you when we get there. I promise you that." She wipes away the tears and says, "I want to talk with you some more mom, but I have my duty to do right now."

Sierra's mom smiled and said, "Good luck with your mission, and you better not spoil your husband. You know that he's a little fragile."

"He's not that fragile anymore mom. I'll see you at Headquarters." Sierra turned off her com link and looked at Owen. She smiled and sighed, "The good news is that our parents are being freed right now. The bad news is that we don't know if they'll make it out without injuries." Owen raised an eyebrow at that comment. Sierra shrugged, "Ok, the possibility of that being true is pretty low since we got our powers, but it is still possibly true."

Owen nodded, "I can't argue to that, but you should head over there to help them out." Sierra shook her head and crossed her arms. Owen tapped his chin then smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot you told Katie to contact the rest of our team to help out with their mission."

Sierra giggled, "To be honest Owen, you are possibly one of the nicest friends I have from the small group of friends that I actually have." Owen raised an eyebrow which made Sierra smile nervously. "I don't want to explain my history about my number of friends. It is a little complicated."

Owen shrugged, "Eh, I don't really care as long as you don't cheat on Cody. He's a good friend, and some people think he deserves better." Sierra narrowed her eyes which made Owen take a couple steps back. "But, he settled for you when you decided to show who you really were before you became a major fan girl of him. Plus, did you watch what you did back then?" Sierra raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Owen tapped his index fingers and looked away. "Let's just say you did some stuff that made him want to be cautious around you."

"Well, I did stop putting my thumbs in my arm pits while people weren't looking, and I did stop smothering him in kisses where he would almost stop breathing." Sierra smiled nervously and rubbed her neck. "Ok, I admit it that I did do a few things that made him not appreciate me, but I did make it up when I remembered his birthday."

Duncan lands on the ground softly behind two guards and slits their throats before they turn around. Bridgette and Courtney quietly walk over to the tents to see people sleeping which made them sigh in relief. They turned around and got their guard up to two guards before them. "Well, what do we have here?" One guard said loud enough for the entire camp to hear. "We seem to have a couple of girls who think they can actually do something against our leader."

Courtney smirked, "I'm guessing that you don't know who I am then." She pulled out her whips and said, "My name is Courtney, and I'm one of Heather's most wanted dead people from Total Drama!" She turned on the electricity in her whips and watched the guards back away from her.

Bridgette pulled out a sword which was completely water and smirked, "I'm Bridgette, and I am one of the people Heather also wants dead. We are your wake up call for your deaths." The men back up even further from the women with fear in their eyes. Bridgette swung her sword and asked, "Where's your determination now, huh? Did a couple of women scare it out of you?"

Duncan kills two more guards by stabbing them in the stomach before turning to Courtney and Bridgette. He rolled his eyes and smirked at them. He watched as the two guards ran for their lives right before Courtney cracked her whips at them. He heard yelling and chuckled, "Those two had it coming." He sees a bat fly out of a hole and turns his attention to it. "Anything down there Zeke?"

Ezekiel turned back to his normal self with his hands and feet on the ground. He got up off his hands and wiped some dirt off his shirt. "Nothing down there except a tunnel to the next camp which isn't far. We should be there about five minutes by walking."

"Good. I would not want it to take longer than that. What does the camp look like with the guards?" Ezekiel looked at his surroundings first then saw the people exiting the tents. "Well?" Duncan asked making Ezekiel turn his attention back to him.

"It's actually the main base." Duncan raised both of his eyebrows. "It keeps up to date with all the camps in the world, and I noticed it happens to be one of the three bases that give Intel to one of the main forts." Duncan smiled evilly. "There is a problem though."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"The fort that gets the Intel happens to be the smallest of the nine remaining forts which is good and bad." Zeke rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers. "I just got a plan, but we might need the entire team for us to take down the fort."

Duncan snickered, "Now, I'm really afraid to ask."

Katie fired two spikes at the guards in front of her and smiled as the guard fell to the ground with a spike in each heart. "I love finishing off Heather's team." She opened a second cell door and looked at the two adults sitting on the floor. "Hey, don't worry my team is here to rescue you guys." The scoot away in fear which makes her sigh. 'Great, these guys don't trust me.'

Trent looked through the cell and saw the two adults which made him smile. He went back to the hallway and made his ice fall off of him. He walks into the call and says, "Hey mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind." Katie looked at Trent with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What? They're my parents. What did you want me to say? 'Hi mom and dad, it's good to see you guys again.'"

He glanced at his parents and saw them smiling happily at him. His father got up and looked at Trent in the eyes. "How's the fight going?" He asked with a smirk appearing on his face. "It's good to see you son." He looks at his wife then back at Trent.

Trent chuckled, "Well, it's good to see you too, but we don't have much time until Heather brings her reinforcements." He looks down the hall and turns on his com link. "I got my parents here, and it seems that we have at least two more groups to find which are Justin's parents and Courtney's parents."

"Make that just Courtney's parents. It seems Justin's parents escaped this place two days ago just like Duncan and Ezekiel's parents did." Eva said through the com link. She ran through the wall and looked around the area. She walked up to a guard and asked, "Where are Courtney's parents? Heather needs to know if they escaped like some of the other parents did from the Total Drama cast that she hates so much."

"They're not going anywhere since they died trying to escape." This made Eva raise an eyebrow at the guard. The guard chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, but the mother nearly did while trying to escape. They're in the lowest part of the prison."

Eva smirked and pounded the ground hard. "That's all I wanted to know." The guard turned around just in time to get punched in the gut with her strength. "I probably won't see you later." She jumped into the hole and smashed the ground below her from the main floor to th last floor in the ground. She found herself looking at a hospital room with Courtney's mom unconscious on the bed. She saw Courtney's dad trying to comfort her and sighed to herself. 'Heather has done even more damage than we even know now.' She opened the door without force and said, "How's it going in here?"

"Why do you want to know?" The father asked before turning to Eva. "You look familiar."

Eva puts her hand on the com link and said, "DJ, you need to get to the bottom floor quickly. It's Courtney's mom. She doesn't look too well." Eva looked at the father than the mother. 'This really doesn't look good.'

"I'm on my way." DJ replied back before noticing the hole in the floor. "Oh, this is different." He looked at his mom and sighed, "Sorry mom, but I have a mission to do." He jumped through the hole unable to hear what his mother said back.

"Who are you?" The man asks curiously.

Eva looks at Courtney's mom then at the father. "I'm Eva from Total Drama. I wasn't on the show since season one thanks to Chris McClain."

"Where's Courtney?"

"Let me see if I can contact her." She pressed her com link and asked, "Hey Courtney, are you there?"

Courtney heard from her com link and sighed, 'She has to bother me right before we go to the mini-base.' She turns on her com link and stops walking through the tunnels. "What's up Eva?" She asked which made the other three stop walking. "I'm in a middle of a mission here which means that this..."

"Hey pumpkin."

"...Better be impor...Daddy?" She asked suddenly which caught the others off guard big time.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Duncan asked his teammates. They nod their heads in agreement. Duncan smiled, "I thought so."

"Hi sweet heart, how have you been?" Courtney's dad asked while Courtney started to tear up in joy.

"Daddy, I don't know where to start for an answer. How are you doing? How's mom doing?" She asked while sitting on the ground of the tunnel. Her father looked at DJ entering the room then glanced at his wife. "Daddy, the silence is making me nervous."

He sighed, "Your mother was in a terrible accident while we tried to escape this prison. Three groups of parents were able to escape, but we failed when your mother hurt herself on some very sharp rocks. I don't know if she'll make it or not."

DJ made his hands glow green after turning his com link on to join the conversation. "Courtney, you need to listen to me. I'm going to do the best I can to heal her while in this prison before we go back to Headquarters. You and Bridgette need to come back if you want to see your parents. Two of the couples that escaped were Duncan and Ezekiel's parents. We don't know when it happened, but we can't risking you guys getting so emotional about your families now since we found the secret jail."

Duncan, Bridgette, and Zeke had turned their com links on just in time to hear everything that DJ said. "Ok, where are you exactly, DJ? We can come over and help if you want." Duncan told him.

"No man, Harold, Leshawna, and Izzy are already on their way hear to help us get the adults back to Headquarters. You guys can meet us back at Headquarters if you want, but it will make you mission be detained for a while." DJ finished healing the broken bone on the legs and sighed, "I just finished fixing her legs, but it is going to take some time to finish the rest."

"We'll get the medical room ready for her DJ. You just make sure nothing else bad happens to my mom ok." Courtney said. She glanced at her team and narrowed her eyes. "Well, what are you guys going to do?I'm heading back to Headquarters."

"We're going with you." Duncan said. Courtney opened her mouth which made Duncan put his hand over it. "Forget it Courtney. It seems our mission will probably need the entire team to keep it secret when we attack the three mini-bases to the main fort. We want to take it out by surprise and make sure that they never find out until it's too late."

"What about the camp we already attacked?" Bridgette asked cautiously. "Would they need to check the place out?"

"We'll worry about it later, yo. Heather already knows we have the files. She'll probably think that we were part of the group that attacked the prison holding our parents." Ezekiel reminded them before heading back the way they entered the tunels.

"Let's hope you're right." Duncan says while following Zeke to the exit.

Cody finishes putting the defenses down on his weapon and puts the case back on his back just in time to hear the front door open. 'They must be home now.' He walks out of his room and goes downstairs to see his parents walk into the kitchen. 'This is it.'

Sierra and Owen came out of the closet quietly and waved for him to go. He nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Honey, I just don't know if we can keep this up." Cody hid behind the wall and listened in. "We helped some of the parents escape the prison that we escaped a year ago and heard that the prison is being attacked by the Total Drama cast." His mother said.

"How can that information get out so fast?" Cody asked himself quietly. "It usually takes at least an...Ok, never mind."

"I know honey, but Cody and his friends are doing what they can to stop them." His father said while pulling his wife in for a hug. "I know he'll come here soon."

"I just wish that this never happened."

"I couldn't agree more." Cody said making himself known to them. They turn their heads to Cody and look at him in surprise. "Hay mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind." He said pointing to his brain.

His parents chuckled and pulled into a family hug. Sierra and Owen stood at the opening to the kitchen and smiled at the family. "Well, one family is reunited, and the others are going to be following sooner than we think." Owen said mainly to Sierra.

Sierra nodded then looked at Owen. "You don't deserve what happened to your parents, but I'm glad you accepted it and moved on from the incident."

"Some moments are good moments even if they aren't our moments." Owen walked back to the living room with Sierra following right behind him.

The get out of the family hug and smile at each other. "Well, what's happened since I was gone? How did you guys escape from being captured?"

"It's an interesting story." His father said putting an arm on Cody's shoulders. "We were able to trick the guards to open the front door for us to get fresh air since were 'suffering' to have fresh air." Cody smirked at the quotation. "We used that as an advantage and slipped from their grasp when your mom kicked the three guards in the area that we do not want to discuss. We escaped from prison and lived a normal life for pretty much a year since that day."

"When we were in prison we were told that Heather was the only survivor left of the Total Drama cast. She lied to all the parents about you guys being dead. We took it pretty hard until we escaped and watched the news about you guys fighting a giant robot." Cody's mom said with a smile on her face.

Cody tapped his chin in thought then smacked his forehead. "I forgot the robot incident had happened there for a sec."

"Oh no." Owen said loud enough for everyone to hear. Owen and Sierra came running into the kitchen with a little fear. "We have enemy troops coming this way."

Cody narrowed his eyebrows. "Sierra, you get my parents out of here and back to headquarters. Owen and I will take care of these soldiers." Cody pulls out his fans while Owen pulls his swords out.

Cody's parents smile at him then look at their daughter-in-law. Sierra grabs them and says, "You guys might want to hang on tight." They grab her arms tightly and feel her take off in a fast speed.

The troops see something run past them but didn't get to see what it was. They look back at the house only to see Owen and Cody there in battle stances. "Get them. They are two people Heather wants to be able to kill herself." The leader of the group told them.

"Sorry, but you guys probably didn't get the memo." Cody said while opening his fans up. "Owen and I are more dangerous now, and we plan on making it out of her without you guys actually getting us." Cody fires air blasts at the men from his fans and yells, "Air Strike Bomb!" The strikes blow up and make the men fly back from their spot and land on the ground. Cody smirked, "I never thought that would work."

Owen stretched his hands out and clapped hard. The men started to fly away in top speed by the sound coming from Owen's hands while Owen and Cody ran off for their escape. "That was actually pretty cool."

They ran down the alley and went up on the roof by Cody flying them up there. Owen stretches his legs out after grabbing Cody and jumps into the forest quietly. "I am not going to misjudge you on that power Owen." Cody comments when they land on the ground in the forest. They run through the forest and get away from the guards undetected.

DJ came out of the tube into headquarters and helped get the bed Courtney's mom was on into the medical facility with Courtney's father helping him. Eva and Trent helped some of the parents out of the second tube since they ran out of room to carry everyone in the first tube. Another tube arrived, and Harold opened it up. "Man, this day just seems to get better and worse in many ways." He said getting out of the tube with his parents following.

"You got that right." Leshawna said coming out of the tube with her cousin, Leshaniqua, following her. "Well, this is our place and the main base for our 'secret missions' against Heather." She told her cousin.

Leshaniqua just looked around. "Wow, I got to say girl I'm impressed. I thought you guys would be staying at a dump or something that doesn't look that good. I was wrong in so many ways it would actually look like."

Leshawna chuckled and waved her hand for her cousin to follow. "This is only the beginning."

Trent walked into the control room with his parents following him and turned on the video camera to the tube where Duncan's team is at. "This is where Duncan's tube looks like from the inside, and he only lets his team in it plus Owen. I wonder where they are right now."

"Well turn on the satellite camera that we sent out a couple years ago." Harold said while walking into the room.

"Okay." Trent pressed a few buttons and had the camera zoom in on the team's location. "Found them."

They watched the team run through the forest while taking out the troops getting in their way. Ezekiel turned into a lion and sliced two soldiers at their throats. Bridgette forms a water force field around her and pushes out water tentacles from it. She had the four tentacles catch four soldiers and squeezed the life out of them. Duncan transformed his legs into a motorbike and ran over five guys instantly. Courtney shoots her electricity out and electrocutes three guys in front of her. She jumped over them and lands on the motorbike with Duncan while Ezekiel transforms into a dragon. Bridgette jumps on Ezekiel's back and enjoys the ride back to the tube.

Trent and Harold high fived each other and turned to their parents who were shocked to see that happen live. The two glance at each other nervously. "Looks like we forgot to tell them about our new gifts." Harold whispered.

"I have to agree with you on that." Trent looked at his parents and sighed, "We'll explain everything when the others get here."

DJ's mom watched from the window outside the infirmary and sighed, "DJ, you are making me so proud, but I still need an answer on how you can do that." She kept her eyes on him healing the left arm and smiled, "I'm really proud."

"You should be." Katie said walking up to DJ's mom. "DJ is a nice guy who wants to do the right thing, and he doesn't like killing the people that work for Heather since they have lives as well. Harold and Cody did a small little analysis on the people working for Heather, and they found out the people that work for her are people who have no lives with anyone else. She made sure of it which made us question whether she was evil or not, but we found out she killed some families of those soldiers she has. DJ hated what Heather was doing, but he still doesn't like killing people." Katie glanced at DJ healing the right arm. "One thing about him wants to have people live a normal life, and he accepts that some people have to die and will try to only kill the guilty ones."

"How can he do that?" The woman asked pointing at the green glowing around his hands.

"Yesterday Harold and Cody finished a secret weapon where our bodies can be enhanced with special abilities." Katie looked at DJ's mom and smiled, "DJ has unlocked the power to heal while I control Mother Nature. The others were given different powers like super strength, ice, earth, electricity, and many more."

"Hm." The woman nodded and kept her eyes on her son. "He looks like he's about to collapse."

Katie looked at DJ's eyes and sighed, "I'm going to talk with him." She opens the door and enters the room while closing the door behind her. "DJ, are you feeling ok?"

DJ finished healing the arm and looked up at Katie. He sighed and sat down on the chair behind him. "I'm getting exhausted Katie, and I still have to heal the bones in the middle. I was able to fix the blood vessels in her body so she couldn't have internal bleeding anymore, and all I have left is fixing the bones in the middle. May you get me some water? I need to get refreshed on finishing this healing."

Katie nodded and smiled, "Sure DJ. I'm sure it will help, but you can talk to your mom while I get you the glass."

DJ smiled, "I like that."

Katie opened the door and waved for DJ's mom to come in. "You can talk to him while he rests up a little bit."

"Thank you Katie." The woman said before walking into the room with Katie closing it behind her. Katie smiled at the two and walked off to get DJ his water.

Courtney's team entered the tube quickly, and she started the tube up immediately while Zeke closed the door. He slammed right into the door when the tube started to move. Bridgette rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him right onto the seat. Zeke wiped a little dirt of his shirt and said, "Thanks Bridge, and thank you Courtney for making nearly spatter myself against the door."

Courtney looked forward the entire time and did not hear what Zeke said. Duncan glanced at her and sighed, "She wants to see her parents really soon. I'm sure Bridgette would want to as well." He glanced at Zeke and chuckled, "Our parents escaped from that prison which means that they'er still alive out there, and we have to find them."

Zeke nodded and turned his left hand into a dragon claw. He turned to his right arm and had it become covered in scales. "Do you guys want a dragon scale? There are a couple that need to come off from my dragon form."

Courtney turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "You are giving away scales from your dragon form. Why in the world are you doing that? It's just grose if you ask me." She turns around and pressed down to buttons. "I'm activating hyper drive."

The three widen their eyes at her and look at each other. Ezekiel turned into a snake and slithered around the railing while Duncan turned his body into a metal box. Bridgette covered herself in a water force field and felt it start into hyper drive. Courtney grabbed the rail and felt it take effect for speed. "Courtney, you never done this before." Bridgette told her.

Courtney looked at Bridgette and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm turning off now." She pressed the button and felt it stop completely at headquarters. She smiled and said, "I told you it would be fine." She looked behind her to see Ezekiel as a snake tied to the rail, Duncan as a metal box, and Bridgette in a water force field. "You guys shouldn't have to worry about so many things." She runs to the door and opens it up without looking back at her team.

Bridgette looked at Zeke who transformed back to normal and asked, "You want to meet my parents?" She lowered her force field while he nodded. She got out of the tube with him following her.

Duncan tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't budge which made him sigh. "Great. Now I actually think that I'm stuck like this." He tried to move again and got his arms free. He got his legs free next and popped his head out. He looked down at himself and shook his head. "This is really embarrassing."

Courtney gets to her room and takes off her weapon gear. She runs out of her room and stops in a few feet from her dad. They just stared at each other for twenty seconds. Courtney starts to tear up and runs to her dad in open arms. He hugs her back and smiles in happiness. "It's good to see you princess."

Courtney giggled, "Thanks dad, but how's mom doing?" She got out of the hug and stared at him.

He sighed, "DJ told me that he's almost done with the healing process on her which could be good. I just don't understand how he's able to do that. We never saw him doing that on the show, and you guys..." He looked at her hands spiking up with electricity and raised an eyebrow. "How are you doing that?"

Courtney glanced at her hands and closed them. "Our cast had gotten our bodies enhanced by a serum Cody and Harold created. Each of us were given a different power to control. DJ is able to heal people with his energy and might be able to do the opposite if he wanted to. Cody controls the air anywhere he goes. I'm able to control electricity and use it for so many purposes against our enemy Heather, but I haven't fought her yet."

"What about the others?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her in surprise.

Courtney smirked, "You don't know what most of them are capable of." She tapped her chin and asked, "Is it ok if I see mom now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check." Courtney smiled and walked down the hall with her dad's arm on her shoulders.

Noah glanced around his room while keeping the book in front of him. 'Time to leave.' He gets up and puts his book in the bookshelf. He pulls out his little remote and pressed the button to have the front door of his prison blow up. He walks out of his room and sees the lab empty. He smirked and walked over to the serum. He grabbed the needle and puts it in the serum. He smiles mischievously when he heard a door open. He pulls the needle out of the serum and sticks it into his right wrist. His eyes widen at the pain starting to happen. 'The power shouldn't be coming now.' He closed his eyes and falls to his knees when he felt something going through his skin on his hands. He opens his eyes and widens them to see bones coming out of both of his hands. He pulls out the needle and hears the men come into the lab. He looks up at the four men with their guns pointed at him and chuckles to himself. "You guys missed the party."

"What in the world?" One man asked out loud looking at Noah's hands.

Noah brought up his hands and chuckled, "You guys should like this." The bone claws became pure adamantium claws which made Noah snort. "I'm the new Wolverine." He jumped into the air and sliced all the guns them men were holding. He pulls out his device and smiles, "All I have to do is push this button, and you guys would be dead. The possibility of me actually doing that is pretty high." He pushes the button and has the whole building blow up with him in it.

Trent and Harold felt the ground shake and take their attention back to the computer. They bring up the screen to the explosion and see Noah walking out of the rubble of the lab fort with a smile on his face. He brings out his claws and smiles. "What did he do?" Duncan asked while walking into the room back to normal.

Noah smirked, "I figure you might be listening to this Heather. I had just escaped from your prison, and you will be destroyed. There are only of your forts left to destroy, and we will make sure a dictator like you will be destroyed. You faked my death, and I'm going into hiding with the others. I know you can't find me at all." He slices the camera apart and keeps his smile. "I'm coming back to headquarters guys. I wonder what powers you guys have gotten." He puts his claws back inside himself and says, "You guys are looking at the new Wolverine." He pulls out a pair of shades and runs into the forest.

The three smile and high five each other at the new victory. "Well, two are gone which leaves only eight now." Duncan said before turning to Trent and Harold's parents. He held up his hand and said, "We'll explain our powers in the living room with everyone else." He walked out of the room and smirked, "Noah, you had just made me proud, and I'm actually happy you are around to help us win this war especially with your new gift." Duncan made metal claws come out of his hands and looked over them. "Noah must have Wolverine's power which does not suit him, but he is a valuable person for brains." He put his metal back into his body and frowned, "I need to keep searching for my parents."

Bridgette walked into the kitchen and saw her parents talking to Katie's parents at the kitchen table. Ezekiel walked into the kitchen and went up with Bridgette to the table. She looks at her parents with a sad smile and puts her arms around them. "Hey mom and dad, how you guys doing?" She asked while Ezekiel just smiled while putting his hands into his pockets.

"Bridgette?" Her mother asked in surprise. Bridgette smiled at her mom and chuckled. "They told us you were alive, but Heather and her men nearly convinced everyone that you and the others were dead." She pulls her daughter into a hug after getting up from her seat.

Bridgette glanced at Ezekiel who was walking back out of the room. She shook her head at his retreating form and turned her attention back to her parents. She got of her mom's hug only to be embraced by her dad. "Ok, I enjoy the hugs, but I do need some room to breath." Her father lets go of her while she has the water from the sink float around into seven small bubbles. "I do have something to show you though." She snaps her fingers and has the seven water bubbles float over to her. Her parents watch with amusement as the water floats into her mouth.

Katie's parents just watched with no amusement since they saw Katie kill two men with her poisonous vines earlier. "Well, she has an interesting gift." Katie's dad said out loud.

Bridgette's dad smiled at her. "Yeah, my daughter is incredible, but how can you do that?"

Bridgette swallowed the water and saw a fox walk into the kitchen. She looked at her parents and chuckled, "We had our bodies enhanced by a serum Cody and Harold created. Each of us were given special abilities to control. Courtney can control electricity right at her finger tips. Duncan can create anything since his body is made of metal. Ezekiel can transform into different types of animals like that fox walking behind me." She pointed at the fox behind who shook his head.

Ezekiel turned back to normal and said, "Thanks for ruining the surprise." He walked up to her parents and smiled, "I'm Ezekiel and part of a killer team against Heather."

Bridgette rolled her eyes at his statement and crossed her arms. "You always want to make a stupid excuse like that." Ezekiel chuckled at her statement which made her roll her eyes at him.

Heather was sitting in her seat clenching her hands into tight fists. "I leave him right after a talk with him, and he blows the place up an hour after I left." She makes her hands catch on fire and puts the tv on fire. She creates her sword and looks at her two guards. The guards saw her look and backed away against the wall. "Tell me something. I wanted to destroy Noah after I used his brain to its full potential, yet he makes a way for himself to escape with the serum put inside his body. How much of my stuff do you think he destroyed."

"I say he destroyed only a fifth of what was in there before you moved it to another fort." Her head researcher said while walking through the back door. "We have finished the first weapon after some designing. Plus, we also finished with the body for her to be under your control."

Heather made her fire disperse and smiled evilly. "You mean that I now have full control of her body?" The researcher nodded. "Excellent, Gwen is now underneath my command and pretty soon this world will be completely under my command, but what about the weapon?"

The man pulls out a small needle and smiles at her. "Inside this needle is a pair of wings that we call Devil Wings. They are dark and mischievous that your fire power will be increased in both heat and power when used, but once it is used. The next time it can be used is after twenty-four hours have passed. The wings can only be used for an hour until you can find a way to use them whenever you want wherever you want."

Heather smirked, "Plant those wings inside my body. I am so going to win this war now."

Chef finished reading the book again after he finished analyzing the code and smirked, "Ah, those were the good old days. I loved it when I shot Chris from the catapult." He glanced at his watch and closed the book. "Well, time to go make dinner again. I should make something special this time." He laughed at his saying and got up from his seat. "Who am I kidding? I make special meals everyday, and they don't have to be good for some people."

Courtney, Katie, Courtney's dad, and DJ's mom watched DJ finish up healing the broken ribs and sternum on Courtney's mom. He smiled and made his hands stop glowing. He collapsed on the chair behind him with satisfaction and said, "My job is now done." Katie opens the door for Courtney and Courtney's dad to go in and glances at DJ. DJ nodded at her and got up from his seat. "I'll leave you guys alone." He walks out the door and puts his arms around Katie's shoulder. "Let's go get a drink. The rest of her healing took quite a bit out of me."

"I agree with your idea for a drink. You deserve it a lot." Katie said pulling him with her. DJ's mom smiled at the two then looked back at the family in the infirmary. She smiles at the family and walks off while turning her head away from them.

**Well some things in this story wrote itself. Plus, I was not actually planning on making Noah become the new Wolverine, but I can work with it. Now, I might as well explain one small thing. Heather controls Gwen who has the power to bring back the dead. The only way for Gwen to be put to rest forever is for the chip to be destroyed which might sound easy by just using Courtney, but I'm not going to reveal that part right now. Plus, I might make Chris die the next chapter just because I hate him. As for Noah, he will not be dieing anytime soon as I mentioned before. I changed my mind after watching some hilarious videos about him. I just like the part where Chris pushes him off the cliff into the water below. What's you favorite part about Noah when he was on the show? There are a lot of good parts about him, but there are some better parts about some other people like Cody, Duncan, or Owen. I can go on, but I don't feel like it. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I've been busy with some other things. I do not own anything except the plot line. One thing I did notice about Noah was he was sarcastic on the show but not on his interview. I find that a little interesting.**

Courtney's mom opened her eyes slightly then closed them. She opened them again and closed them to adjust to the light. She opened them one more time and had her eyes adjusted to the light. She moved her head up and rubbed her face with her right hand. "How are you feeling mom?" Courtney asked while her mom tried to understand her surroundings.

She smiled, "I'm ok, Courtney. I just wish that you..." Her eyes widen in realization, and she turned to her daughter who was smiling at her. "You're alive?"

Courtney nodded her head and said, "I never died mom. Heather lied to you guys." Her mom pulled her into a deep hug which made Courtney just smile. "I know you worried about me mom, but I never died because I'm to dangerous to be killed."

"What about the others?" She asked while getting out of her hug with her daughter.

Courtney smiled and sat down on the bed. "The only people who are dead are Lindsay, Beth, Geoth, Alejandro, Gwen, and Sadie. Courtney tapped her chin for a second and raised an eyebrow. "We thought Noah and Tyler were dead earlier and found out they were still alive and well which surprised us a bit. Noah is in a research lab where one of Heather's main forts is. We plan on getting him out of there soon, but I was wondering if you were feeling ok."

Her mother smiled at her and moved her legs and arms a bit. "I feel fine now which is weird."

"I'll explain later." Courtney's dad said to them.

Harold turned on the speakers to the headquarters and cleared his throat. "May everyone please meet in the main room? There is an announcement that needs to be said for everyone to hear." Harold looked at his parents and smiled, "It will be explained in the meeting." He turned off the the speakers and got up from his seat.

Cody opened the door and jumped out of the tube and helped his mother get out fine. His father gets out with Owen following him. Sierra just runs out and stands next to Cody with a smile on her face. "I'm going to go find my mom." She says smiling. "I'll be with you guys in a little bit." She ran off leaving the others to walk to the main room. She stopped a few feet behind her mom with a smile on her face. "You-do-know-that-the-possibility-for-us-to-be-dead-is-pretty-low."

Her mother turns around and stares at her daughter in surprise. She crossed her arms and smiled, "I was told by Katie that you and the others had your bodies enhanced by a serum, but I wouldn't think it would make you talk a little too fast."

Sierra giggled, "It made my body work quicker in many ways." She ran up next her mom with a glass of water in her hand. "I was given super speed for many good purposes." She drinks the water and puts the glass down on the table when it was empty. "Ah, that was refreshing." She looked into the main room and sighed, "Well, I guess that they're going to tell the parents that don't know about our powers. It would bring many shocked faces for what some of them can do."

Cody walked into the main room with his hands behind his head. He sits down on the chair and smiles at the people gathering around in the room. Tyler ran into the room and jumped over the couch only to have his foot hit the top of the couch to make him hit the table head first. Tyler got up rubbing his head. "Oh man, I thought that bad luck has finally rubbed off." He sat down on the couch next to his mom and Katie's dad. He looked back and forth then got up. "I might want to stand with the others."

Cody shrugged, "Hey, I can't argue with that since we do have to explain about our unique abilities." Cody jumped into the air and floated upside down to the other end of the room. "Well, this is embarrassing."

Duncan snapped a picture on his phone and smiled, "Yeah, but it does make a good picture."

Cody glared at Duncan and turned himself to be floating right side up. "I wonder if the camera got any embarrassing parts of you." Duncan's eyes widen in surprise which makes Cody smirk. "I'm taking that as a yes."

'He got me off guard again. I really hate that.' Duncan deleted the picture off his phone and groaned. "There it's deleted. I'll delete what's on the camera after you see it. Deal?"

"Deal." Cody said in agreement.

Heather felt the needle go into her skin and felt the dark power go into her body. She closed her eyes in pain and fell to the floor with her hands on her head. She started screaming while her body was being taken over by the dark power. The wings appeared on her back and her nails grew longer to become claws. Her screaming stopped while her wings took full form on her back. She fell unconscious right after her body became grey with her eyes turning red. The researcher smiled at his creation. "The monster has finally been created, and I'm thankful for her created us to work for her purpose." He walked away while a guard picked Heather up off the ground. "Make sure she gets some sleep tonight. She'll need it to train on her new power."

"I'll make sure of it." The guard said before walking off with her. The guard looked at her closely and sighed, "What did he do to you Heather? I do not like you becoming this powerful." The guard walked into her room with a frown on his face. "You should have thought about what you were doing before this had even started. I might be a clone, but I don't know who I'm fighting for anymore."

**Inside Heather's mind**

Heather looked at her surroundings and narrowed her eyes at the dark figure before her. She turned her head to the figure at her right with fire surrounding it. "Who are you guys?" She asked them.

Dark Heather chuckled, "We're your power in separate forms. In your body we are combined for so much power you have been given, but your body isn't complete yet. You need more power to take out those Total Drama losers."

"I have to agree." Fire Heather said. She held her sword and threw it at Heather who caught it without feeling any pain. "You are able to wield our power without trouble, but it will take time to train to use these powers that you obtain."

Heather looked at the two then realized something. 'This is my mind which means that they're controlling my body in some way, but I need to control them.' "Ok, I want to learn how to control these new powers added to my body and will destroy the Total Drama."

Dark Heather chuckled, "You see that's where you are right and wrong." Fire Heather and Heather looked at Dark Heather with a raised eyebrow. "I'm taking over you body forever."

"What!" Fire Heather yelled in frustration. "You are not doing that one bit. We agreed that we will never take over her body."

Dark Heather made chains come around Heather's wrists and ankles and pulled her down to the ground. "You are no longer in control Heather. You lost your will to control yourself the day you let us enter you body."

"NO!" Fire Heather yelled while jumping in front of Heather. "Who are you really?"

"Heather's deepest and darkest desires coming to life." She said before making her hands become extremely encased with dark power. "I see that I have to care of the fire wanting to help Heather."

Heather tried to move her body but failed at moving anything left of her. 'I shouldn't have accepted the dark power. I shouldn't have done any of this. Guys, I need you help.' A tear escaped her left eye and ran down her left cheek. 'I need someone to hear the real me.'

**Outside her mind**

Heather's red eyes opened up while her body turned a little darker. She got up with a smirk on her face. "It is time to pull them out of hiding." She opened the door with the evil sparkle in her eyes. She looked at her two guards and walked by them while they looked at her in surprise. "Don't stare at me." She told them darkly. 'This life is going to be great.'

Harold had finished explaining to the parents minus Courtney's parents about what had been recently put into everyone's dna. Some of the adults were confused and asked if there could be a demonstration. Tyler raised his hand in the air and yelled, "Oh, I'm first!" He turned around and slammed right into the wall.

Cody winced at the sight and said, "Uh, we'll have to wait on Tyler."

"I'll go since my power is pretty normal and safe. I just don't know if Courtney's power would be safe." Bridgette said while walking into the training room. "I trust Courtney and everyone else, but her power could reach out of her grasp if she isn't careful." She walked into the middle of the room and got into her battle stance. "I'm ready Harold."

Harold pressed a couple buttons and started up the training program. "Level 7 activated." The computer said which made Leshawna smirk at Harold.

"You're going soft on me Harold? I thought you would give me a challenge." Bridgette smirked while Harold pressed a few more buttons.

"Level 20 activated."

Bridgette jumped into the air and created a water sword in her hand. She landed on the ground when the saw goes by on the ground. 'This is more like it.' She ran after the saw and smiled as it came back to her. She jumped back and did a back flip while slicing two guns coming out of the ceiling. She created a clone of herself which made everyone's eyes widen in surprise. The clone surrounded her hands in water and ran at the motion sensored guns. The real Bridgette cuts the saw in half then jumps to avoid the giant axe swinging in the air. She covers her left hand in water and strikes the metal on the swinging axe. She noticed that it didn't do any damage which made her put the water away in her hand. She narrowed her eyes and jumped into the air. The clone made the ground become covered in water then disappeared into the water. Bridgette held her sword tight and sliced the metal in half down the middle. She landed on top of the water and smiled to herself. The more saws flew at her in front while two lasers shot at her in the back. The weapons went through her body, and water fell right into the water below.

"When did she get so good?" Leshawna asked out loud with wide eyes. "We just got our powers, yet she is able to do all of this."

Harold typed on the control panel and looked over he actions. "Most of what she's doing is on her reflexes. Her power seems to be enhancing a bit for her as well."

Bridgette popped out of the water with a smile on her face and made a giant water sword in her right hand. "I'm getting tired on the computer being slow Harold. When is it going to be upgraded?" She asked then saw nine little robots come out of the top. "Those were suppose to be here two minutes ago." She said pointing at the robots. "I rather spar against one of my friends then do this simulation." The robots fired at her, and the lasers just went right through her. She crossed her arms and looked up at Harold. "I'm waiting."

"Well, it would be more challenging if you went against me instead of the machines." Courtney said walking into the training room with sparks of electricity running over her hands. She walked onto the water with a smile on her face. "It's a good thing that I can withstand being electrocuted, but I wonder if you can withstand it."

Bridgette felt the water tingling beneath her toes and chuckled, "I'm pure water right now Courtney. I can't get electrocuted when I'm pure water." She made her arms turn into water and shot them straight at Courtney. Bridgette blinked a couple times and stopped before they landed on Courtney. "Are you sure about this Courtney? I'm not going to hold back."

Courtney smirked and made her hands get covered with electricity. "I'm sure of it."

"Don't you dare start fighting each other." Leshawna said through the microphone. "You two are starting to become way too powerful in just a short time. I'm sure the rest of us are as well, but we want to show off our powers too."

_Cody, I have a feeling the serum is doing something else without us realizing it. We might want to study the serum a little more. _Harold thought to Cody who nodded as a response.

"I want to go next." Sierra said taking off which made everyone blink except Cody who just shook his head. Sierra opened the door and stopped before touching the water. "Are you guys going to get out or not?"

Courtney made her hands turn to normal and said, "Sorry Sierra, but I never had a turn yet. I want to show off against Bridgette first if that's okay with everyone."

"I'm cool with it." Duncan pointing his thumb at himself.

Leshawna rolled her eyes and said, "Alright Courtney, you can show off your powers, but you are going against me girl. Bridgette showed enough of what she can do. Someone else needs to show what she can do and that girl is me." She pointed at herself which made Bridgette roll her eyes and smile. Leshawna got up and walked out of the room while Harold pressed a couple buttons on the control panel.

"Ok, you might as well show off your element. I've had enough fun for now anyway." Bridgette absorbed all the water and made herself go back to her normal human form. "Wow, I never thought turning myself into water would feel so cool."

Courtney blinked and asked, "How did you do that?"

Bridgette shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "To be honest it happened when I made my clone flood the room. I felt something going on inside my body and realized I somehow made myself turn into water while looking normal. I'm still trying to figure out why it happened."

Leshawna walked into the room with a smirk on her face, and Bridgette walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Leshawna walked to the end of the room and said, "I'm ready for anything you throw at me Courtney. You just better not make yourself go overboard with your electricity, or I might make myself go into overdrive."

Courtney made her hand become completely electricity while her eyes started to glow blue with tiny sparks escaping them. "Before we start I have one thing to ask. Harold, what did you put in that serum?" She asked turning to the window.

Harold's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the sparks around Courtney's eyes. "This couldn't be happening right now. Your powers shouldn't be evolving this fast." Suddenly Courtney, Leshawna, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Tyler, Sierra, Owen, Justin, Katie, Trent, and Harold fainted into unconsciousness at the same time.

Cody watched as they fell unconscious and went up to Sierra. He shook her only to get nothing to come out of her. Duncan's eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. "What just happened dude? Why is almost everyone unconscious Cody?"

"I don't know man. I need everyone to get everyone that is unconscious into the infirmary." The parents nod their heads and pick up everyone unconscious and take them to the infirmary. Cody turned to DJ and said, "DJ, you better hope your powers could do something to help us out in this." Cody said while opening the case with the serum in it. 'What went wrong with the serum?' He looked at the needles and widened his eyes in surprise. On the needles were little drops of poison minus five of them. "This can't be right. DJ, Izzy, Duncan, Eva, and I are the only people who didn't get poisoned, but how did the poison get on the needles in the first place?" Cody said to himself but caught the attention from his com rads.

Eva walked up to Cody and asked, "Found anything yet?"

Cody glanced at Eva with horror in his eyes. "They've been poisoned which would explain their rapid growth on their powers."

Duncan and Eva's eyes widen in horror while Izzy grabbed one of the poisoned needles. She glanced over it carefully and said, "This poison looks like something that would enhance something in the body where it would possibly kill you. I've seen it done before. It is very deadly if you don't remove the poison in thirty hours after the person has fainted." Izzy put the needle down and sighed, "Unfortunately the poison will go to the one thing that will certainly kill the person which means that if the others are saved they won't have their powers anymore."

"When did you get smart?" Eva asked curiously.

"I heard some guy explained it while I was being held at a prison for blowing up twenty cars." Izzy said which made Duncan's eyes widen in surprise. "It was suppose to be a hundred, but the cops got to me before I could plant the rest of the bombs."

'She is seriously going to need more help later on if she's going to be normal at all. Who am I kidding? She'll never be normal.' Cody thought. 'Why did these needles have poison on them? We stole these needles from Heather after she stole most of our supplies from our base in Garmany. She must have set us up to do that, but she doesn't have the brains to do that. Is someone else the main reason behind her leadership and power? If it is true then Heather is in more danger than we are right now.'

Duncan waved his hand in front of Cody's face then snapped his fingers. "Cody, are you ok man? Are you even there?" He asked him.

Eva cracked her knuckles. "Let me handle this."

Cody blinked and looked at Duncan and Eva and said, "Heather's not the enemy."

The three stare at Cody in surprise when he said that. "What do you mean?" Eva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone is controlling Heather into all of this. Heather doesn't have the brains to think ahead on everything unless she was focused on one goal. Man, how could I not see this earlier? She's smart enough to do most of the things she did, but she isn't smart enough to do most of it. She isn't the reason why the world is at war now. Someone else is behind all of this, and we need to find out, but the others need to be cured first."

"How can we cure them if we don't have anything to work with?" Duncan asked gritting his teeth in anger.

"I can answer that question." Noah said while walking into the room with a frown on his face. "Don't worry. I was able to steal the antidote to get the poison out of their bodies." He said pulling a small case out of his pocket. "This is an adjustable case where they keep personal things to curse and cure people in the lab. When I blew the lab up I was able to sneak away with the most valuable thing they had there with a couple plans of what they are going to do to Heather." He put the case down on the table and snapped his fingers. The case grew in size and opened up to reveal thirty different types of liquids. Noah picked up the purple one on the end and said, "This is the poison that they used on the needles to advance the body structure till it is too hard for them to even control. It would normally try to enhance body structure and make the body have to many blood cells, but we have powers that the serum created which messed with the poison in our favor." He put the vile down then picked up the red one that was next to the purple one. "This is the antidote that we need. Their powers wouldn't be at full strength at where they had it earlier, but they will keep their powers and would probably need a lot of training again. How long have they been out?"

"I have to say at least half an hour." Duncan said tapping his chin. "I do have one question though. Why are you still alive?"

Noah chuckled, "You see Heather found out that she is being used before she even started it all, but I should say that she was mind controlled when it all started. I'll tell you guys more after we get the poison removed, and I know that their powers could be removed even with this antidote. I studied in secret and hid my clues for Chef to find in the books I written to be put in Heather's library. I just hope Chef is able to find everything out before he and Chris die like everyone else has. They'll be weak when the poison is removed and will be unable to do anything for a week which is what the real mastmind wants to happen. I have a lot of information to give you guys, but this has to be injected into their systems."

"Then I'll take it to DJ." Eva said taking it from Noah. "With Trent out of commission Cody and Duncan are the only two leaders who are not poisoned and will need to know everything you know. Izzy, I need you to come with me for now. These three are going to need to talk about this situation alone."

Izzy nodded and sighed, "Ok, I guess that I can't be a part of everything." Izzy and Eva run out of the room leaving the three guys alone.

Noah sat down on the table and closed the case. He sighed and closed his eyes. "The real mastermind has been creating powerful weapons in the research lab before he even started the war. At first he made an army to control and decided to convince Heather that they will serve her. He did pretty well at making her believe that controlling the world would be a good idea, but he was considering that she was up to something when she started to capture us. Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth were killed instantly with no talk before their deaths. Sadie had the same fate from what I'm told. She tried to convince Alejandro to join her in conquering the world, but he refused since he thought that she lost it. She never got to tell him the real reason, but she was able to tell me and Geoff."

The two guys stare at Noah in surprise. "Is Geoff still alive?" Cody asked.

Noah shook his head. "No, unfortunately the real mastermind killed Geoff by poisoning him as a test subject. Heather doesn't know the real reason. I was suppose to die as well that day, but Heather had me transferred to a room in the research lab fort because of my brains. The guy actually agreed with her to get ideas that they never came up that were inside my brain. Heather decided to put the files in a secret area and put them in a secret base in Brazil which you guys recovered. Heather doesn't show it most of the time, but she's actually on our side until the man decides to inject her with the darkness power."

"What in the world is the darkness power?" Duncan asked gritting his teeth.

Noah sighed, "It's a power that is mostly used for evil purposes that can control any person if she has a lot of evil inside the heart. I wouldn't be surprised if it inside her body right now. He probably just said something that made her think it would be useful to take us down. She had to make it convincing enough for him which is probably to accept the power. However, her fire power is under her normal control just like our powers are which I would like to know what your powers are anyway, but I might as well finish my explanation. Since Heather decided to move me to another room which is more private than the dungeon she was able to secretly hand me something that I never thought was true. She's been fighting with us since the beginning."

"I do not believe that one bit." Duncan said shaking his head. He crossed his arms and sighed, "She's been against us since the beginning. She was the person who started the war. We should know since nearly everyone was there when it happened."

Noah nodded, "I didn't believe her either until I saw the device on her back. The man captured Heather and put a device on her back that he could use to control her into thinking nothing good at all. She found a way to overpower it when Gwen found out about the device by just hitting it. She died with no care because of the discovery. Heather had only ten percent of control over her body when Gwen hit it, but Heather was barely able to even get much control at all. When she got it up to thirty percent which was after her battle at the dome city she was happy Leshawna and Cody damaged the device more. She has a way with words since the book I was reading while being trapped there was what she was actually saying in her mind when she was in the room. I know that it sounds crazy, but it is true. She talks normal to me like it comes naturally, but she had a chip put in her brain and connected it with a book." He pulled the book out of his shirt and tossed it to Cody. "Each page is what she told me from her brain. The real mastermind's name is still unknown right now since Heather never asked his name. The last time we spoke was right before I made my escape. I injected the serum into my body and ended up with some natural abilities."

"Yep. Now we just have to make you angry and say 'bub' as a natural word." Duncan joked which made Noah groan. Cody snickered and turned to the closed case. "We'll worry about the other liquids later."

Cody looked at Duncan and said, "I know, but there are a few things that need to be answered, but I'll ask them later. I'm just wondering what the dark power will be like when we go against it."

Duncan shrugged, "Who knows? We've been at war for a few years, and the battles coming up ahead are not going to be much different from our past battles unless the dark power is more than Noah actually believes."

"Can't argue to that." Noah said while getting off the table. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "This is the list of what the guy has created during the war and what he will use on Heather. The serum was my idea that he took to give Heather power. The dark power was something that I never dreamed of him creating which gets me even more worried than I have ever felt my entire life besides falling out of a plane about to crash into the ground back in Japan." Cody and Duncan nod in agreement. "All we can do right now is wait on Eva to cure everyone who has the poison inside their bodies. Lets just hope that nothing bad is going to happen from this."

Dark Heather walked down the hallway with an evil grin on her face. 'You were smart enough to create me Drune Dine, but you don't even know the evil I'm capable of.' She snapped her fingers and smiled as she felt an explosion happening in the research lab. Drune came out into the hallway with black smoke over his body. He looked up at Dark Heather and smiled while she crossed her arms. "You seem a little happy about what I am now." She told him. "You're a fool to actually create me in the first place. You might be the master mind behind everything from the beginning, but I will be the ruler from the beginning and will never lose my place of being the ruler."

Drune smirked, "You have some nerve saying that Heather."

"Actually, Heather no longer exists in this world anymore Dine."

Drune's eyes widen in shock. 'No way, the power I injected her is acting on its own. I'm unable to control her now. This isn't Heather anymore. Which means that the real me is going to be her main target after the Total Drama is destroyed.' The copy chuckled and removed his glasses. "I hate to disappoint you, but the real Drune isn't here in this building like you thought he was. He's actually in hiding incase something like this would have happened. Noah was clever enough to create the serum to give you the ability to control fire, but he's not smart enough to give you the power of darkness. I've given you everything you need."

"Yes, but the real Heather no longer is able to control her powers, and I'm not going to help her control my power." She put her hand forward and made a metal sword with dark aura surrounding it in her hand. "I'm sure Dine will not mind losing one of his clones."

The clone's eyes widen in surprise and put his hands up. "Wait, can't we talk this over or something? I'm sure that you don't want to be hasty about this right now."

"You're right about me not being hasty." She said throwing the sword straight at the heart of the clone.

Chef came into the dungeon with a bowl of rice in his left hand and widened his eyes at the sight before him. Chris was chained to the wall with cuts and bruises over his body with blood covering him everywhere. "Chris?" Chef looked at Chris worringly who smiled weakly before passing out to his death. "Oh no, the torture chamber ended up begin too much for him." He looked at the rice and shrugged, "Oh well, I have one less mouth to feed anyway, but it is bad losing a good friend to Heather." He saluted Chris's lifeless body and turned around. "Goodbye old friend. You were a good person who deserved to die." He walks out of the room with a smirk. 'He's actually a selfish person who needed to die.'

Noah opened his file up and smiled at the ideas in it. "Yep, these ideas are definitely mine."

"We already knew that." Duncan said not looking at Noah. "Cody and Harold confirmed it when we got back from that mission."

Noah shrugged while DJ comes walking into the room with a small smile. "Everyone's cured you guys, but they'll probably be out for a little while, and we need a place for the parents to be staying at while we're fighting."

Eva walks into the room with a sandwich in her left hand and a soda in her right hand. "Well, we could have them go to the resort base down at Hawaii. I'm sure they'll enjoy being there. Plus, it is one place Heather does not want to destroy."

"I'm cool with that." Duncan said getting up from his seat. "I'll get the parents to go there with Izzy and Eva. DJ will need to watch over the patients while Cody and Noah look over the files and try to see what they could create to help with our powers."

Cody pulls out a sketch and chuckles, "Well, I found what we need to help Eva control her strength, and it is a good old nice favorite thing she likes doing from time to time."

Eva put the sandwich in her mouth and took the plans from Cody. She looked them over and gave it back to Cody. She took the sandwhich out of her mouth and said, "I like it, but how long will it take until it is done being built?"

"Two or three hours max." Noah said holding up three fingers. "We'll worry about the building later though. Right now, I want to see how everyone else is doing. It's been a little while since I saw them." Noah walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets while Cody closes the file shaking his head.

Duncan shook his head and made a sword appear on his back. "I'm starting to enjoy creating things with metal." He said while making the sword become a double sword. He pulls it off his back and twirls it around before gripping the handle. "What do you guys think about this?"

DJ gulped, "I'm not a fighting expert Duncan, but I am going to be honest about this. Your new sword is pretty cool, but I prefer working in the infirmary than fighting." He walked towards the door then turned to Cody. "Sierra will be fine Cody."

"It's not Sierra I'm worried about now." Cody said which made everyone look at him surprised. "If Noah is right about his information, we're probably going to end up fighting someone that we know that isn't Heather." Cody opened the book and turned it to the page. "This page talks about the power to control the dead. Who do we know that would be the most likely candidate to have that power even if the person is dead?"

Duncan's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no, please don't tell me that...?"

Cody nodded. Dark Heather walks into the lab and grabs the needle covered in black liquid. "Yes, Gwen is going to be revived and put under Heather's control." Dark Heather walks over to the Gwen's empty body and sticks the needle right in Gwen's shoulder. "I don't know how much time we have before the new army would be coming out to get us, but I fear that we have to kill Gwen before the others regain conscious. If we fail to do that, I don't know if the others are able to handle the pain and suffering while going against one of our friends." Dark Heather smiles evilly while Gwen opens her eyes. She looks around and gasps in shock when she sees Dark Heather. "I don't know if the old Gwen would come back and try to fight against the control, but we still have to face her."

"It's about time you woke up Gwen." Dark Heather said smiling evilly.

Gwen narrows her eyebrows at Dark Heather and smiles, "What is you command master?"

"We are so doomed." Duncan said.

"I couldn't agree more." Eva said before taking the last bite of her sandwich. "Where we are now just makes it look like it was the icing on the cake. Now we're at the new part of this war, and it is starting to take a turn for the worst."

"Man, life is now just starting to get good for us until we learn the truth. I don't like it." DJ said closing his eyes in disgust. "Now, we have to kill Gwen ourselves just like Heather did, and none of us have the guts to kill one of our own."

"Then I'll kill her myself." Duncan said making everyone turn their gazes to him. "Cody and I will most likely lead the battle with Izzy, Eva, and Noah. DJ will stay behind and watch over everyone when we decide to strike at Heather's new General. I'll go with the girls and get the families back to a secret base in Hawaii. DJ, you keep eye on everyone else while Cody does what he needs to do. I'm afraid this war is not going to be in our favor until the dark power is destroyed."

Noah watched from the window outside the infirmary and sighed when he saw the worried looks on the people watching his friends. 'This has to happen.' He opens the door and walks inside which makes everyone turn their attention to him. He waves his hand at them and says, "Hey, I just came to see how everyone's doing."

Izzy rubs Owen's arm and glances at Noah. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Noah sighs, "Izzy, you're going with Eva and Duncan on a mission." He looks at all the adults and puts his hands up. "I know that you guys want to be with your family member since you thought that they were dead, but you guys can't stay here with the rest of us." He puts his hands down and blinks. "Let me rephrase that. I know that you guys haven't been with each other after some time, and I don't want to break the family apart, but we need you adults to head over to a base where you guys would be safe. It's too dangerous for you guys to be here, and I am in no mood for any arguments. The main truth is that we need you guys to be safe until this war is over, and everyone is going to be fine."

"Why must we leave after only being finally connected with each other after just a few hours? We deserve to spend some time with our children even though they are unconscious. You might have lost your parents at the beginning of the war Noah, but we're still here." Bridgette's dad said firmly.

Courtney's dad sighed, "He's right though. Noah is right about us going into hiding. We can't risk our lives on the line if we don't have any battle experience."

Noah smiled sadly. "I'll let you guys be with you children for at least an hour. You'll have to leave when Duncan and Eva arrive." He looks at Cody's parents and watches them leave the infirmary to spend time with Cody. 'I really hate this war. I will kill you Drune Dine. You have caused major problems in this world, and I will make sure that you will die by the Total Drama gang even if it is Heather.'

Drune Dine was in his secret lab sitting in his chair with a frown on his face. 'I no longer have control of anything now. My own inventions have gone against me, and now Dark Heather is ruling the world. Noah, you are lucky to be even alive right now. You were right about the dark power, and I decided to ignore you. You were right about a lot of things, and now I'm paying the price for what I have done. If you guys manage to win this war I will make sure that I get what I want back before disappearing from you and the others for good, but you guys are not capable of defeating me anyway. You might be smart Noah, but I'm way better in so many ways.' He smirked, "Everything is going according to plan." He turned his head to the door and got up. "Phase 3 and 4 are now complete."

Duncan, Izzy, and Eva got into three separate tubes with the parents and Leshawna's cousin in them. Cody's parents gave Cody one more hug before walking into the tube where Duncan was. Cody waved goodbye while the tubes closed. The three tubes took off to the destination while DJ came walking up to Cody with a plate of cookies. "I'm gonna miss them." Cody said not keeping his eyes off the tunnel.

DJ nods in agreement. "Me too Cody. You want a cookie?"

"Ooh cookie." Cody turns around and grabs a cookie. "I'm glad that the expert cook isn't out of commission like everyone else. We got lucky this time." He took a bite from the cookie and swallowed it. "Hm."

"What is it?" DJ asked worried.

"I am going to be needing a lot of sleep to concentrate for the upcoming battles." Cody tossed the rest of the cookie into his mouth and walked away. "Plus, Sierra is unconscious, and Noah is seeing his old friends after being gone for a year anyway. We're going to be needing a lot of sleep."

"Can't argue to that." DJ said while Cody walked to his room. 'A lot has happened, and the events are really tiring on everyone. I really hate this war."

Noah watched DJ walk back to the kitchen with the plate of cookies and shook his head. "DJ, this is still only the beginning." He whispered then turned to the couch. "Well, some things didn't change while I was gone, but the war is now changing drasticly. I hate this war more now than before. Life is really cruel." Noah sat down on the couch and leaned back. "Yep, some things never change." He put his hands behind his head and felt the couch move back. He hit the ground with the back of the couch and groaned, "I still hate this couch."

**Flashback**

"You sure this couch is stable?" Noah asked Duncan and Geoff who were moving the couch into the room. "I think this couch is going to hurt me."

"Stop worrying man. It isn't that bad." Geoff said while they put the couch down. Geoff and Duncan sat down on the couch and leaned back with their hands behind their heads. "See there's nothing to worry about."

"Let me try it then." Geoff and Duncan got up off the couch, and Noah sat down on it. "Hm, I admit the couch feels nice." He leans back and puts his hands behind his head. "Ok, I admit it. You guys were right, and I was..." The couch started going back, and Noah's eyes widen when the couch hit the ground with him on it. "I hate saying this, but I'm going to say it anyway. I told you so."

Duncan snapped his fingers. "I told you we should have gotten the other couch instead of this one, but I'm glad that we got a video to watch for some entertainment." Geoff laughed and gave Duncan a fist bump.

"I'm stuck with people who want to kill me." Noah muttered with his eyes shut.

**End Flashback**

"I just wish Geoff wasn't dead." Noah muttered to himself. "I never got my revenge on him for getting this couch."

**I know that this is not a good way to end a chapter, but I needed some entertainment with Noah anyway. Plus, you guys might like the next chapter anyway when I bring it up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear or read in this case what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this story is back on track and will be continued whenever I get the chance to write this out and update it. I don't own anything in this story.**

Cody sat down in the chair next to the right side of the bed that Sierra was lying down on and grabbed her right hand. He starts rubbing it softly and says, "Hey Sierra, I know that you can hear me, and I'm glad that you're ok. I'm just worried about a certain mission that the rest of us are about to do. Heather is releasing her new general with a new army by her command. This mission is going to be one of the toughest missions that we will ever do right now, and I'm unable to tell you what her name is, because..." Cody sighs and gets up from the seat. "she's a good friend."

"Who is it?" Cody turned his head and saw Bridgette with her eyes open. Bridgette turned her head to Cody and asked again. "Who are we fighting Cody?"

'How is she awake? She shouldn't be able to become conscious already.' Cody sighed as Bridgette sat up from lying down. "You're not going to like this Bridgette, but we found out that Heather is now controlling Gwen."

Bridgette's eyes widen in horror. "No, this cannot be true." She whispered while clenching the sheets. "She can't be under Heather's control. She was killed without mercy, and Heather made sure it was done completely. We saw it happen. This is just a bad dream."

Cody walked up to Bridgette and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's real Bridge. Heather has a head researcher that created a formula to bring a dead person back to life but only under her control. Gwen is the first victim, and she's the only one who is qualified enough for the job anyway."

Bridgette looked down at the bed and clench the sheets with her hands pretty hard. She let tears escape her eye then wiped them away. She closed her eyes then opened them up with determination in them. "I'm going to hate saying this, but we need to take down Gwen no matter how much I hate it." She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yep, I hate myself now since I just said that."

Cody chuckled and walked to the door. "You better get some rest Bridgette. You're going to need it." She nodded and laid back down with her eyes closed. Cody opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked at everyone in the infirmary and sighed, "This battle is going to be a tough one for us this time even with you guys out of commission." He walked away unaware that Bridgette heard him.

Bridgette got up in the bed and sighed, "Those guys can't leave the rest of us behind." She looked at everyone else that was in the room and got out of the bed. She nearly lost her balance but got herself to stand up without any more problems. She walked to the door and turned her body into water. She slipped herself under the door and made herself become whole on the other side of the door. "Well, at least some of my skills are still intact." She said while walking into the living room where the other six were.

"We should be going." Duncan said getting up from the seat.

Noah nodded and felt the couch go backwards. He groaned when his back hit the floor again with the couch. "This couch seriously hates me." He mumbles while getting up.

"I'll make sure everyone else is fine while you guys are going to battle." DJ said smiling nervously.

"We're all nervous DJ. You don't have to hide it." Eva said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to hate this mission just like everyone else except I never got to know Gwen which makes the mission a little easier for me." She finished with a shrug. "I'll take care of Gwen."

"I don't think your strength will be able to destroy the control Heather has on her." Noah said in a normal tone. "You could rip her in half, and she could still be alive."

"What do you expect me to do in order for Gwen to be back to normal?" Eva asked irritated. She turned to him and removed her hand off of DJ's shoulder. "You want me to destroy her brain or her heart? I don't think she'll have either one."

Noah put his hands up and said, "I didn't say that at all. She must have her organs in order for her to control the undead army, and she could die if torn in half, but she could have self-repair body parts so her two halves could reconnect."

"I did not want that image in my head Noah." Bridgette said which made everyone turn to her. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "We should go and get this mission over with. Plus, where are our parents at right now?" She asked while looking around.

"They're at the base in Hawaii." Izzy said while the others except Cody stare at Bridgette in shock. She looked at everyone and asked, "Why is everyone still all of a sudden? Are we playing the staring game? Oh, I want to play as well."

"They aren't playing a game Izzy." Cody told her.

Izzy scoffed, "I know that. They're just in shock seeing Bridgette."

Cody looked at Bridgette and asked, "Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm coming along this mission Cody, and you guys are not refusing me either. I know that I should still be unconscious, but I seem to be standing here right now." She walked over to the tube and turned her head to everyone. "Are we going or not?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Do you know the consequences if you do go?" Noah asked while crossing his arms. "Look, we would like the help, but you don't know the situation and will not be able to handle it if you did."

"She does know of the situation Noah." Cody said while walking to the tube with his hands crossed over his chest. "We should be going anyway. The situation is not going to handle itself without us helping, and it seems that she's going after Heather's parents."

Dark Heather sat down in her chair and snapped her fingers. A giant TV came floating down in the middle of the room and turned on for her to watch. Gwen pointed at the domed city that was only a couple miles away, and Dark Heather smirked at the TV. "Soon they will be destroyed by the unexpected, and her parents will die along with them this time instead of being captured. Total Drama is not going to be able to stop me this time."

Gwen smiled evilly as she led her undead army to the dome city in front of her. "Don't waste your time on anything. Kill anything that gets in your way." 'Master will be pleased when her parents are killed, and the Total Drama crew is not going to stop me.' She stopped walking and made the army walk past her into the broken walls of the domed city.

"AH!" A woman screamed which caught everyone's attention inside the dome city.

General Looming heard the scream from the conference room and turned to the screen which one of the men turned on immediately. He watched the screen and widened his eyes when he saw the dead walking through the broken parts of the domed city. "Someone call Total Drama and make sure they get here immediately. We have a situation that needs to be taken care of now!"

"Right away sir!" A soldier said and left the room immediately.

"Get everyone into the safe room and make sure nothing bad happens to them." The General said to the soldier next to him. The guy nodded and ran out of the room immediately. Looming turned to everyone else and said, "Get ready men. We're about to have another big battle a little too soon, and this battle is not going to be easy."

Cody and Duncan jump out of the tube and hide behind a bush. They look through the leaves and see the dead army walking into the dome city through the broken walls. "This is going to be bad." Duncan said while turning his hands into machine guns. "You and Noah better have a plan to push these zombies back away from everyone."

"Noah is already moving into place." Cody said while Noah got out of the tube running in a different direction from the others.

Bridgette got out of the tube and ran ahead with Izzy and Eva right behind her. They kicked their heals while running and ran up the dome of the city. "I still love these shoes Noah made before he was captured." Izzy commented while they got near the hole in the top of the dome.

"Can't argue with you there." Eva said while cracking her knuckles. "Lets do this."

"Agreed." Bridgette said. They jump through the hole and land on their feet in front of the dead army. "Well, this army looks scary, but they also look easy to beat. It probably means that Gwen isn't that powerful yet. This battle should be a little easier than we thought."

"Can't argue to that." Eva commented while clenching her fists tightly. "I'm going in." She ran at the army and punched the first dead guy's head right off. The body fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothing. Eva ran at the next dead person and did the same thing to it. "You're right about how weak they are." Eva said while pounding the ground with her foot. Four broken cement blocks came flying down in front of her, and she jumped into the air and punched the top two at the army. She kicked the bottom two and smiled with satisfied results as the dead army starts being crushed by the rocks. 'Forty killed in only four shots. I feel like getting rid of some more of these guys.'

Bridgette put her hand to her com link and said, "Cody, we got some information that could be useful. It seems every time Eva punches a head off one of the bodies that the body turns into ashes and disappears which makes things a little easier than we thought, but I'm not completely sure."

Cody nodded, "I get what you mean. Duncan should be on his way to see the General."

Duncan ran into the conference room and stopped at the opening. General Looming looked up and chuckled when he saw Duncan standing there. "Why am I not surprised to see you right now? Why are you here anyway? You're suppose to be down there battling those dead people."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "We're already on the case right now sir. Bridgette, Izzy, and Eva are taking care of the soldiers while Cody and Noah are getting a field up for your people to be protected. We were pulled into a trap last night and nearly everyone on our group is unconscious by a poison. We got the poison out, but everyone that had it is still unconscious minus Bridgette of course."

"Did I just hear you say Noah? I thought he was dead. How is he still alive?" Looming asked with curiosity.

"Heather spared his life and gave him some secret information while he was there. We're certain Heather is under control by an evil power. I would love to go into details, but I have to stop Gwen from destroying the city."

Looming sighed and turned to the screen. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do again."

Duncan chuckled, "I know, and this explanation is really complicated." He turned around and ran out of the room while his body became covered completely metal. "I just hope this battle doesn't get out of hand in a couple hours."

"Izzy better not go crazy when this is done." Noah muttered while finishing the connections to the control box. He connected the last wire and smiled with satisfaction. He put his hand on his com link and said, "Everything is connected Cody. Tell Bridgette to get everyone to the safe building including the soldiers. We can't risk losing anyone. Duncan, you should be out there to help them right now. Where did you go?"

"I had a little meeting with the General. Don't worry though. I'm already on my way to the battle. I should be there in a minute." Duncan ran out the front door and transformed his legs into a motorcycle. He drove off to the battle while transforming his left hand into a ball of spikes. "I am not going to fail you Courtney. Gwen will be free from her prison mind and might join us in this war, but I will still love you." He whispered to himself while keeping his eyes on the dead people in front of him. 'Lets do this.'

'Ok, the wires are connected. Lets get this thing activated.' Cody thought while getting up from his hiding spot. He pressed the combination and said, "I'm going to activate the new inner dome so nothing will become damaged."

"You better hurry then. We don't have much time left until things get out of control." Noah said through the com link. He jumped on the top branch of the tree near him and said, "You can start it anytime you want to."

Cody nodded and flipped the switch. "The new force field is about to be up in one minute." He pulled the case off his back and smiled, "It's time for me to test out my new weapon. Everyone would be surprised when they see it especially Duncan and Noah." He opened the case up and pulled out the weapon with a huge grin on his face. "Now, I'm going to enjoy this battle and show Dark Heather a new weapon she'll be facing. It took forever to create, but it will become real when I get it finished completely." He gripped the handle with his right hand and smiled, "Dark Heather is not going to like this one bit."

Bridgette blasted four dead people away from the town and groaned in pain. 'I can't access all of my power right now. I can't even create a tital wave by creating water with my bare hands. It's like my body is losing water.' Her eyes widen in surprise. She kicks two more dead people down and didn't watch them disintegrate. 'I've starting to become dehydrated.' She pulled out two bottles of water and flipped the tops off. She pored the water into her mouth and gulped it all down while keeping her eyes on her surroundings.

Eva jumped back next to Bridgette and asked, "What are you doing?"

Bridgette finished the water and sighed in relief. "My body is starting to become dehydrated. I found out my power has a small side effect. If I don't drink enough water then my power will be weakening. I don't like that feeling. I hope you guys don't have side effects with your powers as well." She created a water sword and smirked, "I have to watch my water levels inside my body."

Eva punched a dead man away from her and watched it crash into three other dead people behind it. "Well, I hope that I have no weakness since I was already strong earlier." She stomped her foot on the ground and made eight dead people fall to the ground and disintigrate. Eva chuckled, "I really love my power."

Bridgette made water surround her left arm as a shield and made it cover her hand as well. "I can't argue with that." She ran at the dead people and sliced three apart with her sword and smacked another two with her water whip. The whip retracted back around her arm while the sword covered her other arm. She ran at the army with Eva following her and sliced anything that got in her way.

Izzy jumped back while throwing three little time bombs at the dead people below her. She lands on her feet while creating a time bomb the size of her hand. She threw the bomb and watched it explode on impact at the twenty dead people in front of her. She jumped onto the roof of a destroyed building behind her and glanced at the two metal bracelets around her wrists. "Well, I better start using these things. I'm going to enjoy this." She pressed the buttons on her wrists and smiled as a crossbow formed in each of her hands. "Now, who wants to take on my explosive arrows?" She made the arrows appear with her time bomb on the tip of each arrow and chuckled, "I have to thank Noah for creating these things last minute." She starts firing arrows repeatedly at the dead army and smiles after thirty explosions. "This day is really getting fun."

Duncan drove his motorcycle into the army and put his spike balled hand out with an evil smile on his face. He stopped in front of the army and turned his legs back to normal while making his right hand into a giant sword. "Hello men, you like to come out and fight. I plan on giving you a fight." Duncan ran at them and swung his weapons at the men in front of him. He sliced off four head with his sword while slamming three guys with his spike ball hand. "I love my power." He turned his spike ball into a giant sword and chuckled, "Who wants their head cut off? I am willing to help you out." The dead people looked at him and walked towards him.

"Die! Die! Die!" Izzy yelled while firing her explosive arrows at the army below her. "I really like the new idea pattern for my time bombs. Now I'm able to shoot them like actual arrows. Who knew that could happen?" Izzy kept on firing while looking around for one of her companions.

Duncan looked up at Izzy and muttered, "That girl is going to be the end of most of us."

Gwen walked through the hole of the destroyed dome and stopped in the middle of her army. The dead people kept on charging at the enemies near her. She smirked, "They keep on fighting when they will die in this battle just like everyone else. It is time for my power to start doing it's real job." Her nails started to become long and metal while fangs grew in for her teeth. Her eye became red and pure tainted with evil. "It is time." She disappeared in a flash, and Eva felt her back get slashed.

"Ah!" Eva fell to the ground in sudden pain. She growled and got up. "What was that?" She turned her body to Gwen and gasped in shock. "No way, Dark Heather has really moved it up against us. I can't afford to lose this battle especially since we're weak in numbers." She cracked her knuckles while Gwen made a scythe six feet long appear in her left hand. Eva narrowed her eyebrows at the weapon. "You got some nerve pulling out a weapon against me Gwen, and you shouldn't worry once this is over. I'm gonna free you from Heather's control."

Gwen chuckled, "That's where you're wrong Eva. The wound on your back is further than you know. Right now you are losing your strength even with your super power to back it up. i made sure I affected your power as well."

Eva growled in anger. 'She attacked me by surprise and made sure that I was weakened for this fight. I have to get back to base quickly if I'm gonna survive, but some things have to happen. I'm sorry everyone.' "We'll see about that. You might have caught me off guard, but we won't go down that easy Gwen. You should know that since this started."

Gwen twirled the scythe around in her left hand while another scythe appeared in her right hand. "You're right about that, but I will not lose this battle." She stops twirling the left scythe and runs at Eva with normal speed. Eva cracked her knuckles and charged at Gwen. Eva swung at Gwen who dodged the attack and jumped back to avoid getting cut with the scythe. Gwen threw the scythes at Eva and smirked. Eva kicked the scythes away then charged at Gwen who waved her hand for the scythes to fly back to her. Eva swung her fist only to miss completely when Gwen jumps into the air to grab her scythes. Eva jumped into the air and swung her fist and widened her eyes in shock when Gwen blocked it with her scythes. "You don't look strong now Eva." They fell to the ground while Eva was swinging her fists repeatedly at Gwen who was blocking every shot coming at her. "Your attacks are worthless against me." She swung her scythes in quick motion and made cuts appear all over Eva's body.

Eva landed on her back coughing up blood while muttering, "Noah was right about it. I've failed to free Gwen, and now I am going to be dead soon." Gwen walked up to Eva's body with an evil smile on her face. She brought her scythes into the air and swung them down. Eva closed her eyes and waited for the impact only to feel nothing happening. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Cody blocking both scythes with a weapon in his hand. "Cody?"

Cody smirked, "You should head back to base Eva for DJ to heal your wounds. I'll take care of this." Eva nodded and got up in pain. She ran off to the tubes while Cody kept his attention on Gwen. "It seems Dark Heather brought you back to life."

Gwen jumped back and narrowed her eyes at the weapon in Cody's hand. "You have some nerve attacking me Cody. What kind of computer genius creates a weapon from a video game and makes it become real?"

Cody chuckled, "I'm that kind of guy Gwen. Ever since I first saw this weapon in the game I became impressed by the design of the first one. When the third game came out I decided to create my own type of it. It is pretty impressive right?"

"You got some nerve asking me about your weapon. The keyblade should only exist in Kingdom Hearts, and you know it. You might be a computer genius Cody, but this is just plain ridiculous." She threw her scythes at him which made Cody chuckle.

"Every game that came out I tried to improve the Keyblade to be like the other keyblades from the Kingdom Hearts' games. It took some time, but I only have some of it completed." He ran at the scythes and sliced them apart with his keyblade.

Noah ran to the battle and widened his eyes when he saw the keyblade. He looked at the diamond shaped handguard that had three little spikes on each flat end. He glanced at the blue bar connected to the green diamond then at the black bar below it. He noticed the two bar bend to the end and connect together to make one bar. He just stared at the ball that was floating in the middle of the circle that was at the end of the keyblade. One spike came out of each end of the circle. He noticed the one in the front was only two inches long, but the spike on the left and right were three inches. He looked at the spikes on the handguard and noticed they were only one inch long. "Amazing." Noah whispered. "He was able to create that keyblade all this time. How did he do it?"

Duncan stared at the keyblade in surprise. "I've played Kingdom Hearts and seen the weapon as a toy for little kids, but I've never seen a real one that isn't in the game. Cody, you just made this battle a little more interesting." He sliced four more heads off the men behind him while smirking. 'Cody is showing his true colors in this war. I can't complain to that.'

Cody stopped running and heard the broken scythes hit the ground behind him. Gwen growled in frustration and said, "You have some nerve destroying my weapons Cody, but I do have to say that I'm surprised you didn't name your keyblade."

Cody chuckled, "Oh, I named it before I even started the drawing. I might as well tell you her name after all. After all Windstar is something that shouldn't be messed with."

'How did he come up with that name?' Bridgette thought to herself while staring at Cody and Gwen. 'Cody didn't even have his powers back then. We didn't even know him either.' Bridgette turned around and sliced another head off with her sword then looked back at Cody. 'You really have some explaining to do now Cody.' She melted into a puddle of water and appeared out of the puddle near the hole in the broken dome. 'Life truly hates us right now.'

Cody smirked at Gwen and started to twirl Windstar around in circles. Gwen got into a battle stance with her claws and said, "You got a lot of nerve Cody, but I can't say that you will defeat me anyway. You and your friends will die when this war is over."

Cody shook his head and got into battle stance while he kept Windstar twirling in his right hand. "That's where you are wrong. Some of us might die when this war is over, but we are not going to give up and lose to Dark Heather. The normal Heather will be free and will try to get back at what Drune has done to everyone including her." He stopped twirling his keyblade and chuckled, "I guess that's why we hardly lost anything."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't determined at all Gwen. You think you are because of the control you do not have over your body, but it doesn't matter right now anyway." Cody smirked at Gwen and jumped high into the air. Gwen smirked at Cody and jumped up after him. "Mainly because I just discovered your power's weakness."

Gwen gasped in surprise when she saw Cody standing above her with a smirk on his face. She brought her claws up and clashed them with Windstar while Cody kept the smirk on his face. The wind around them started to go slowly and picked up even more speed when Cody's smirk turned into a grin. Gwen growled at Cody and said, "You have some nerve giving me a grin Cody." She tried to push him back with his weapon, but Cody pushed her back with the grin still on his face. Gwen flew at Cody and brought her hand up.

"Big mistake." Cody whispered and charged forward at her. She went for his stomach and stopped when she felt something go through her body. She looked down at her chest and saw the front spike pierced right at her heart. "I know that you're smart and cool Gwen, but the real you has to be freed."

"Good thing the real me is still at the main headquarters with Master. I learned one thing from this battle Cody, and I will make sure that you are the first one to die." Gwen disintegrate into nothing while Cody just stood in the sky with a frown on his face.

Duncan and Izzy watched the army disintegrate into nothing in front of them and smiled at their victory. Bridgette turned to Cody while Noah looked at Duncan and Izzy. Duncan smiled in victory and said, "Now that's a battle I would like to have done when we first started."

Bridgette shook her head. "Eva had to head back to headquarters to heal up while the rest of us just battled the army and Gwen. Now that Gwen is gone we can focus back at the normal task." She said with a relieved smile.

Cody shook his head and sighed, "Gwen isn't dead yet since that just happened to be a clone." He made Windstar disappear in a bright light and walked over to the others. "Gwen planned ahead and tried to get information about us for the next battle we have against her which could be today or tomorrow or whenever."

Duncan growled in frustration. "Well that's great. At least we were able to get the new dome up around the remaining town anyway." Everyone looked at the new dome surrounding the city and sighed in relief. "We better head back to headquarters anyway."

Cody nodded, "You guys go on ahead. I want to analyze the battle field and see if we could get any useful information from it."

Noah shrugged, "You go ahead and do that. We need to see if Eva survived making it back to headquarters. Plus, we need to analyze Bridgette over just in case." Cody nodded and waved to his friends while they waved back. Cody flies off back to the field while the others run off to the transport tubes.

Heather looked at Fire Heather with hate in her eyes. "Why did you even agree with her?" She asked after a hour of silence.

Fire Heather sighed, "She deceived me by using our own thoughts against me. She convinced me into believing the simplest things that we believed. Dark Heather has control over our body and will do everything she can to win this war and become ruler, but she has to be stopped before it gets bad."

Heather turned around and crossed her arms. "We're in my mind right now, and I have no control over my body. I didn't even have much control when you arrived in the first place. I was glad Cody increased my freedom from Drune, but now I have no control at all thanks to him and her." She sighed, "I hate this feeling of having no control over my body. I hate it a lot. I was hoping to keep everyone alive when I found out the truth about him, but I lost my control. Gwen, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff, Alejandro, and Sadie are dead, and now Gwen's body is under her control. If there was a way out of here I would take it and bring you with me so we can destroy Dark Heather together."

"There is a way, and it will take time." Heather turned to her power and sighed in relief. "She will be separated from this body, but it will make things worse if we do it."

Heather furrowed her eyebrows. "It will be even worse if we don't. I'm tired of not having any control over my body, and Dark Heather is not making it any easier now. When she becomes free from this body she will be happy and mad. She can't call forth your power but can still cause harm without the fire."

"Forget about my power..."

"NO!" Heather yelled at her power. "I can't lose the one thing that I can use to help free this planet."

Fire Heather sighed, "This talk is not like you, but you can't do anything about that since this is a war." Heather looked away and rubbed her left arm. "We will do it while she's asleep, and it will take some time for us to escape since it will not be easy."

"I don't care. We need to get to the others and free Gwen as well. Gwen will have to wait since the poison was put into almost everyone."

Fire Heather turned around and nodded, "I cannot argue to you since we are the same, but this war has made us realize that we took everything for granted while you were younger."

Heather didn't say anything and kept rubbing her arm. 'I can't argue with the truth this time. I have to face it. I can't run and hide from the truth. Life truly hates me for what I have done, but it needs to be changed again.'

Chef walked out of the front door of the fortress with a frown on his face. "I hate this war." He mumbled to himself.

"Leaving so soon." Dark Heather said from the entrance which made Chef stop in his tracks. "I hate to say this Chef, but it seems you will be joining the others that have died as well." Chef's eyes widen in surprise while he pulled out a giant bazooka.

"I might lose this battle against you, but I'm not dieing without a fight." He pointed it at her.

Dark Heather chuckled, "That's the Chef I know. Lets battle." She ran at him with full speed while Chef fired the bazooka at her.

Cody looked at the battle field around him and sighed in relief. "This battle is over, but..." He turned to the opening in the old dome and made Windstar appear in his right hand. "...Gwen is still here waiting for me to leave this place just like the others." He fired a ball of air at the hole in the dome and watched it explode on impact. 'I love controlling the air around me.' He watched as a figure came walking through thr bigger hole and gripped his keyblade tighter. "Glad you decided to show your face Gwen."

Gwen glared at Cody and pulled out her scythe. "You destroyed my copy Cody. I was hoping that you would have left just like the others, but it seems that I have underestimated you. Lets have our battle and see who really is stronger."

"I couldn't agree more."

Eva opened the door to the tube and stepped inside it with her body in pain. "I have to make it back to headquarters." She pressed the button and heard the doors close behind her. "This thing better get me back to headquarter before... No, I'm going to make it. I know that I will." She fell to the ground unconscious while the tube took off back to headquarters.

DJ watched the battle from the tv in the infirmary and sighed when the battle was over. "I'm glad they won, and I'm glad the others aren't up yet to find out about Gwen." He looked at the beds in the infirmary and sighed again. "Drune is going to pay for what he did to you guys including taking away our innocence when this war started. Little kids lost even more at their young ages, and we try to make sure that they don't get involved." He got up from his seat and walked up to Katie's bed. "Of everyone here you ended up taking the worst part of the war. You were so innocent like me until this started. I wish this war didn't happen."

"I do too." Katie mumbled while opening her eyes. "I might not know who this Drune guy is, but this war has taken more lives than anyone has ever wanted. I watched those episodes that Sadie and I were in, and I see young innocent people there. I look at my life now, and all I see is grown people who are fighting a war and are trying to survive. If I had to say anything about it I don't know who was the most innocent person here. I'm just glad Cody, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, and Courtney got into action when they did. I was really surprised about Cody though."

DJ chuckled, "Yeah, Cody surprised everyone when he went into action. I'm just glad Harold took care of the ninjas. I don't think we would have survived if Harold didn't have 'mad skills.'"

Katie got up from the bed and turned to DJ. "I'm just curious though. Why did Heather do this?"

"Noah can explain it better than I can." DJ looked at everyone else in the room and asked, "How are you awake?"

Katie blinked at the question asked to her. "Oh, to be honest I think my power might have something to do with it. My body is able to control plants, and I have a feeling that there is something more with that power, but I can worry about that later. How are the others doing?" She asked while turning her attention to the others.

"They're stable from the poison thanks to Noah, and Bridgette was able to recover first because of her water. They should be on their way back from the battle they just had." Katie nodded and looked at the door as it opened. DJ turned his head to the door and watch as a long vine came into the room with a glass of water. "I'm never gonna get use to you doing that."

Katie giggled, "Well, I can talk to plants telepathically anyway."

DJ shook his head. 'Drune sure messed up a lot of lives in this world.'

Bridgette stops running to the tubes and turns her head to the dome. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this? This is starting to become very confusing.' She looks at her friends running to the tubes and sighs in defeat. 'You better not be lying Cody. If you did, you have some explaining to do.'

"Let the battle begin." Cody and Gwen got into their battle stance with smiles on their faces.

**Sorry this chapter took a while, but I was busy with some social life. Ah, who cares anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will include a flashback about someone that died at the beginning of the war. Let the fun begin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything from this story.**

Gwen and Cody swung their weapons at each other and had them hit each other in seconds. Gwen pushed hard on her scythe and raised her left claw. Cody saw the claw and chuckled, "You might want to rethink that idea." The area around them started to feel a little breezy. She swings her claw down at Cody in fast speed and crashes it against an invisible force. Cody smirked, "You see Gwen. You forgot my ability is to control the air around us. Your claws can't pierce the force field."

Gwen jumps back to avoid an attack of wind. 'He was planning on destroying my nails. If I stayed for any longer my hands would be worthless in any battle. He's toying with me, and I don't like it. Why is he toying with me? I don't plan on going after the others, and he knows that.'

Cody started to spin his keyblade around in his right hand and chuckled, "You should know why I'm toying with you Gwen. You should remember what I told you earlier about what I have included to the keyblade. I wonder if I should reveal them during this battle." He gripped the handle of Windstar and stopped it from spinning around.

Gwen growled, 'He's really pushing his luck now.' She ran at Cody and swung her scythe at him. Cody jumped and landed on the blade of the scythe. She moved the scythe quickly while Cody just stayed in place with a grin on his face. 'He's doing it again.' Her eyes started to burn with anger while she gripped her scythe harder.

'She doesn't get it one bit.' Cody thought while shaking his head in disappointment. 'I should have seen this coming. The real Gwen is dead, and this person is nothing like Gwen. She's not thinking of her attacks at all.' Gwen swung her scythe at him again. Cody just shook his head and blocked her attack. 'Wait a minute. I control the air around us which could mean that I could be faster than I was in the past. I can't believe I never thought of that. Sierra is quick in speed completely, and I was able to understand her when she talked too fast.' Cody pushed her away from him and shot a slice of air at her from his keyblade.

Gwen jumped to avoid the attack but felt herself get three cuts on each leg. She glanced at her legs then back at Cody growling in anger. "You got some nerve Cody." Her cuts healed up immediately which made Cody smirk. She saw the smirk and narrowed her eyebrows. She ran at him and jumped into the air while Cody just stood in place with the smirk staying on his face. She threw her scythe at him and made another scythe appear in her left hand. She fell head first at him with her scythe in front of her and hit the ground hard. She looked up and saw that he was nowhere in sight and that her scythe was broken into seven pieces.

Cody looked at her from the tree branch and shook his head. "You seem to forget my special ability Gwen. I can make myself disappear with the wind and reappear in certain spots. You can say that I teleported, but it will not have any relation with my power." He said with a shrug.

Gwen looked at him in surprise and growled, 'I lack experience just like him, but he has been fighting longer than I have which means that he could figure out how to use his power faster than I could right now. I can die if I keep this up.' She got up and sighed, "You are pretty good Cody, and it seems that I've been underestimating you this entire battle." Cody snorted and waved his hand while turning his back to her. "How can you control your power better than me? I have more than just a couple abilities, and you only have wind. How can you defeat me without trying much at all?"

Cody turned his head to her and jumped out of the tree. "I have more reasons than you could think up, but my main reason is because I never lost track of my goal. If you were really Gwen, you would remember the day of your death. You said some interesting words that made us keep on fighting." Gwen looked at him surprised by what he just said. "I remember that day the most when you made that speech the day of your death. You were killed immediately, but you were able to say one thing before you died. 'We will never give up and lose to you, and we will keep on fighting until your ruling is over.'" He looked away from her and lowered his head for his bangs to cover his eyes. "We don't know what you would have said after that. The question is 'are you Gwen or not?'"

She looked at him with anger in her eyes and said, "I'm really Gwen, Cody."

Cody shook his head. "If you were Gwen, you would not have attacked us in the first place. I'll battle you when you gain more experience." He disappeared with the wind while she ran off to the main base at headquarters. Cody appeared near the transport tubes with Windstar resting on his back and looked back at the domed city. 'I might not have destroyed this fake Gwen, but I don't like it when my opponent lacks experience in battling against me. I know she will not defeat me since we have a goal to tend to, but I wonder if she will go against Dark Heather on her own free will.' He opened the door to find no transport tube there which made him sigh. "Have to go with the flow again." He enters the tube and shuts the door behind him. He disappears in a gust of wind with a frown on his face.

Chef fired his bazooka at Dark Heather who just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Your pathetic attacks will not destroy me." Suddenly the giant cannonball opened up and spicy spaghetti landed on her face. "AH!"

Chef chuckled, "You forgot about my special spicy spaghetti from season four." Chef fired three more shots at her then ran off.

Dark Heather felt the spaghetti hit her left arm, right leg, and her stomach. 'I will definitely get you for this Chef, and you will definitely pay.'

Chef kept on running down the forest and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'I am so glad that I prepared for that. I am so not ready to take her on by myself. Plus, I needed a good distraction for me to get to the transport tube those cast members made.' He smirked and stopped in the middle of the forest. 'Got to hand it to them for this bright idea.' He opened the door to the tube and got in immediately. He closed the door behind him and said, "These secret transports are impressive. I really love it when they planned ahead, but they still owe me for making fun of my cooking." He starts up the machine and feels it moving. "I can handle crazy girl, but evil with powers is a lot harder to handle since Chris died earlier." He shrugged and walked over to the communication screen. "Ok, now how do I turn this thing on? I winder..."

DJ and Katie walk into the control room and sit down in the chairs in front of the communicator controls. DJ pressed a couple buttons then flipped the switch to turn the screen on. They look up and widen their eyes when they saw Chef looking at the buttons and switches. "Chef?!" They yell in surprise.

Chef looked at the screen and said, "Well, if it isn't Mama's Boy and Miss Stupid, I haven't seen you guys in a while, but I can't say that you are stupid or a mama's boy now anyway since this war started. How have you guys been?"

Katie shrugged, "It's been the same ever since the war started until we got our new abilities." She turned her head to the door and smiled when a vine came into the room with a cup of tea and a sliced up apple on a plate. The vine came up to her with the stuff, and she took it from the wine. "Thank you." The vine left the room while Katie looked back at Chef who was staring at her with wide eyes. She put her stuff down on the table and asked, "What do you think?"

Chef blinked and chuckled, "I have to be honest. I saw most of your powers on the screen when I was working for Heather, but some of you guys didn't actually show your abilities that much. I just thought some of that was just for show."

DJ shook his head. "You never change Chef, but you were in the army before so we can't expect you to change much. What happened with Chris?"

Chef sighed, "He's dead now and will always be dead, and I don't feel too sorry for him either. He deserved it after what he did, but he didn't deserve to die so young. I can't go into full details, but he accepted death rather than being tortured in the death chambers by Heather's men." Chef looked at Katie then at DJ. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Cody, Bridgette, Eva, Duncan, Izzy, and Noah went to domed city Heather attacked a yesterday. Gwen has been put under Dark Heather's control now, and none of us are liking this situation." DJ frowned and crossed his arms. "I just don't get why she would want to start it in the first place. I know that Noah already explained it to us, but it still leaves some questions unanswered, and we've been wanting those answers for a long time."

Katie sighed, "Life truly is not as it use to be, but I can't say that I would like everything to go back to normal anyway. It would be stupid wishing on my part." She grabbed one of the sliced parts of the apple and popped it into her mouth.

"Can't find an argument there. It would be a stupid wish for most of us. Normal people would probably want everything back to normal." Chef leaned back in his chair and pulled out a sandwich. "I just don't get normal people anymore. They want everything back to the way it was, but it means that the crime numbers will be going up instead of down like it did when Heather started her rule."

"There hasn't been any crime since Heather has taken control most of the world."

"Why are you guys talking about crime?" DJ asked curiously. They shrug and look at DJ. "It doesn't matter what could have been happening anyway. She mostly took up those crooks to work for her anyway. I think half of them are dead now that she recruited when this war started." He turned his head when he heard a ding. "Someone must be back now. I better go see who it is." He walked out of the room and walked over to the transport tubes. He opened the first door and widened his eyes at Eva who was bleeding on the floor. "Oh no, you better not be dead Eva." He got in the tube and picked her up quickly. "Katie, I need you to one of the beds ready immediately! Eva is losing blood and might not make it if I don't heal her right away!"

Katie's eyes widen in surprise. "We'll talk when you get here." She turned off the communication link and ran off to the infirmary.

Chef just stared at the screen in surprise that Katie cut him off. "The girl would have never done something like that before. Now, I'm wondering how much those guys have really changed. This might actually be more interesting than I thought." He said to himself. He got up and lied down on the couch. 'This war is making our numbers decrease on this planet. First these guys don't want to do anything with war until Heather makes a move against them. I remember seeing most of their expressions that night. That day changed everyone, and they know it did. I wonder how much they changed.'

Bridgette looked at Izzy who was sleeping while hanging onto the bar with her feet. Duncan looked at Izzy and shook his head. "How does Owen keep her calm?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "No one can think...Never mind."

Noah nodded, "Owen hardly thinks at all which makes Izzy the best girl for him even if she is insane." He looked at Izzy and sighed, "I'm just curious why she's sleeping from the bar instead of sleeping on the floor like she usually does."

Bridgette raises an eyebrow in confusion then shakes her head. She looks up at Izzy again and rubs her head. "Izzy is a work of art that changes whenever it wants to. I don't know if anyone else could live like Izzy except for her children who end up with her genes."

Duncan and Noah glance at each other and shuddered. "Include Owen's genes, and you got yourself a nightmare going to become true." Duncan said which made Bridgette shudder in disturbance. "It would make you wonder about their children, but you can't forget Cody and Sierra."

Bridgette giggled, "I think their kids will be cute. Cody is computer geek which has been useful in our situation during the war, and Sierra is excellent at getting information." She collides her fist into the palm of her hand. "If you include their powers you got one mean family you do not want to mess with." She smirks while Noah's eyes widen in horror.

Duncan chuckled, "Well, I would love to be a part of a team with those two, but there are the bad things about them mostly on Sierra."

Noah groaned, "Don't remind me." He pulled out his book and opened it. "She has a problem to not run her mouth during most situations, but the bright side is that you can tell her to be quiet, and she'll do it without question now."

Bridgette smiled, "True, but Sierra is nice to everyone unless it pertains to Cody." They glare at Duncan who shrugs. Noah turns back to his book while she continues, "Her possessive side is something I would rather not become a part of especially the mean way."

"How did we get on this topic again?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow.

Noah looked up from his book and sighed, "Izzy has a way to make us have a conversation even while she is asleep."

DJ wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sat down in the chair exhausted. Katie walked into the infirmary with a glass of water and gave it to DJ who took it from her. She sat down in the chair next to him and asked, "How did it go?"

DJ sighed, "She's healed, but she might be out for a couple days because of the blood loss." DJ took a sip of the water and sighed in relief. "I was able to get some blood back in her thanks to our extra supply of blood. I'm glad we listened to those guys back then about emergency equipment."

Katie nodded, "Yeah, Harold, Bridgette, Cody, and Courtney were the main reasons behind it. I'm glad Bridgette thought of extra blood in case we lost any blood." She leaned her head on DJ's shoulder and smiled, "You know I still miss Sadie, but there was one thing I never got while she and I were friends."

DJ looked at her hed and asked, "What did you never get?"

"I never got a boyfriend while she was around, but I am thinking of someone who is perfect for the spot." She looked up at him which made his eyes widen in surprise. He pointed at himself which made her nod. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Yep, I've been watching you these past few days, and I came with the terms that I might actually enjoy being around you. Plus, you should have noticed that we've been helping each other as well."

DJ went into thought and smiled, "You're right. I guess that the war has been taken my mind so much that I haven't noticed, but I don't know if it is a good idea to start a relationship since everyone is still unconscious or on their way back."

"I'm not asking you out on a date DJ. I'm just asking if you want to be my boyfriend."

DJ took another sip of his water and smiled, "I would like that."

Cody flew through threw the pipe and sighed, "I should have stayed with the group. This is starting to get a little tiring." He saw the end of the tunnel and sighed in relief. He stopped at the exit and opened it up to find himself at the main headquarters. "Ah, it's good to be back." He took a couple steps then stopped. He turned back to the tunnel and sighed, "Izzy must have took the wrong tunnel before going to sleep. I better ask Bridgette if they're on the right course." He walked to the control room and turned on the communication link to the transport tube his group is in. The screen came on to show Bridgette leaning back with her eyes closed, Duncan passed out on the floor on his stomach, Noah reading a book, and Izzy sleeping upside down on the bar. "Well, this is something I didn't think I would see."

Noah turned his head to the screen and chuckled, "Well, I thought the same thing when they passed out a couple minutes ago." He got up from his seat and moved to the screen. He sat down in front of the controls and asked, "Anyway, where are you right now?"

"I'm at headquarters, man. I just arrived about a couple minutes ago."

Noah's eyes widen in surprise. "What, you shouldn't be there, or you would have seen us right in front of you. How did you get there before we did?"

Cody rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, I would agree with you on that, but I didn't see you guys which made me wonder if you guys took a wrong turn somewhere in the transport. I think Izzy might have something to do with it."

Noah shook his head and looked at the map. "I'm pretty sure that we're..." Noah's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh man, how did this happen?" Cody raised an eyebrow while Noah looked back at the screen. "You probably won't see us for a couple days since we're heading to Australia. How did Izzy change our course when we were watching her the entire time?" Noah looked at Izzy and growled silently. "She is going to be the death of us one of these days. I just know that day will most likely come if the war didn't happen."

Cody chuckled, "See you whenever you guys get back." Noah nodded and turned off the communication. Cody got up from the seat and stretched his limbs. He walked out of the room and went straight to the infirmary. "I hope Sierra is doing a little better." He entered the room and sighed in relief when he saw Sierra lying down peacefully on her bed. He turned his head to DJ and Katie and saw them sleeping together on the couch. Cody chuckled, "Well, it seems you did get over it, and I'm glad too." He pulled out a blanket and covered his two friends up in it. "Goodnight guys." He walked over to Sierra and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Sierra. I love you." He saw her smile and smiled softly. 'I need to do a couple things before heading off to bed myself.'

Chef heard a small beep which made him look at the controls. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing was wrong and hit the ground immediately when the transport tube stopped. He got up and rubbed his head. "I got to get use to this." He mumbled while grabbing his bag off the ground. He opened the door and looked around the area. He blinked in surprise when he saw the living room and infirmary not too far apart. "Wow, they made sure the infirmary wasn't too far from the transport tubes. These guys are good at their work, but where in the world is everybody?" He got out of the transport and closed the door behind him. He heard a door open and turned his head to Cody leaving the infirmary. "Finally, I was wondering if anyone was here."

Cody closed the door behind him and looked at Chef with a smirk. "What do you think we were doing? Everyone here is either unconscious or sleeping in the infirmary. Only four people are out of this place and are on the wrong course to come here. Izzy was able to change their course without them knowing it which means that we have to upgrade the security again."

Chef raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm hoping you're talking about the crazy woman who was my rival during the competition." Cody nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, where are they heading? I wonder if I could catch up with them instead of being stuck with everyone that's unconscious. I just hate being in a quiet area unless I'm reading a book of course or giving the order for them to shut up, but I don't like quiet areas especially since we're at war right now."

"They're heading to Australia, but they'll be turning around immediately when they get there." Cody chuckled, "I'm sure you're wondering about a few things. Plus, this place is pretty loud when you're around Owen and Izzy a lot."

"You got that right." Chef threw his bag on the couch and followed Cody into the kitchen. Chef looked at the kitchen in surprise. "Wow, I wasn't expecting the kitchen to be this big. Now I can actually make some great meals if you guys have the ingredients."

Cody chuckled, "We do have a garden with almost every fruit and vegetable we could get our hands on, but Bridgette and DJ are the only ones who go there the most. Katie might be going there often as well now since she got her power to control mother nature."

Chef's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that one of you guys can control mother nature?"

Cody nodded, "Yep, DJ can heal people which is good considering our situation right now, and Bridgette controls water."

Chef opened the fridge and chuckled, "I've seen a couple fights aired on her TV in the dungeon. I'm still wondering if I could get some powers like the rest of you guys. I was surprised to find out the Bookworm was still alive." Chef pulled out a block of cheese, a tub of butter, and a loaf of bread. "Hm, I'm gonna make me a grilled cheese." He put the stuff on the counter and said, "Anyway, how did you guys get your powers? I was left out in the dark by Heather."

Cody smirked, "I'll show you what we used." He left the room while Chef pulled out a pan and put it on the stove. Cody walked over to the table in the lab room and grabbed the case holding the serum and the non-poisonous needles for it. He came back into the kitchen while Chef put his finished grilled cheese on his plate. "You still got it. We needed a skilled cook besides DJ since he's been having a lot of pressure put on him lately when the war started."

Chef chuckled and grabbed his plate. "You got that right. Anyway, what's in the brief case?" He put the pan in the sink and left the stuff out on the counter.

Cody put the brief case on the table and opened it up. He pulled out the serum and needle and put it on the table with a small smile on his face. "This is it. This is the serum which my friends and I have injected ourselves with to get our powers. As you saw earlier we were each given different abilities. Sierra has her entire body sped up for running and talking, but we're not sure about the rest of her right now since it hasn't effected anything else anyway." He sat down on the chair next to the table while Chef grabbed the needle. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is put the needle into the serum for two minutes, take it out, and put it in your arm for two minutes for the effects to happen."

Chef looked at the needle and shrugged, "It sounds easy enough, but what powers do I get? I don't think I would get something so easily known."

Cody chuckled, "Chef, you just have to trust us. You could end up with psychokinesis or shock waves."

Chef's face brightened when he heard that. "I was thinking that invisibility will work fine for me, but now I'm leaning more on your last choice. I could really do some damage with shock waves especially in those forts. One major shock wave should destroy those things in a jiffy."

Cody shook his head. "You do know that it won't be that easy." Chef shrugged and put the needle into the serum. "This is going to be a long night." Cody muttered.

Bridgette was lying down on the cushioned seats and was enjoying her sleep until she heard something hit the ground right near her. Her eyes fluttered open which made her groan a bit. She closed her eyes and got up from her position. She yawned and opened her eyes to find Izzy asleep on the floor with a small bump on her head. She got up from the seat and noticed Duncan out on the floor which made her shake her head. "Glad you're up. I was hoping someone would wake up during the night so I could get some sleep in here after checking the security footage." Noah said to her quietly.

She turned her head to find him sitting in the chair and asked, "Why are we still in the transporter tube?"

Noah sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Izzy changed our course to Australia while we weren't looking. I'm still trying to figure out how she did it." He looked over the controls and scratched his head. "I just don't get it. We made sure these were Izzy-proof. We even had her test it out every way she could try before we fixed those loopholes. I checked the security footage and found that she did nothing to it the way here and back."

Bridgette smacked her forehead. "Oh man, I think Duncan might have done it since he was the person at the controls for our destination." Noah stopped his gaze over the control and turned his attention to her. "I came in after him Noah, and you saw that he was at the controls when you got in here as well."

Noah got out of the chair and chuckled, "Well, at least I could try to get some sleep while we're out heading to Australia." He lied down on the bench and asked, "Will you keep an eye out in case we get there a little early? We don't need to get caught off guard from..."

Bridgette put her hand up and sighed, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You just get some sleep."

Noah smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks."

Gwen walked into the fort with her eyebrows narrowed in anger. She pushed past the two guards near the kitchen and walked in to find her master eating a night snack. "Hello master, the mission was a failure, but we have another problem." She told Dark Heather while getting on her knees and bowing to Dark Heather.

Dark Heather turned her attention to Gwen. "If we have another problem then I better hear about it and make sure you guys fix it." She took the bite of her sandwich and asked, "What seems to be the problem now? It better not be that bad."

Gwen sighed, "It's worse actually. Cody has created a weapon that is from a video game called Kingdom Hearts. He has created a keyblade for him to use whenever he likes. He named it Windstar and has it almost completely finished for him to use."

Dark Heather's eyes narrow in surprise. "I see." She put her sandwich down and got up. "Make sure one of the guards puts the food away. It seems Drune Dine has been underestimating them the entire time and doesn't seem to notice it until it's too late." Dark Heather chuckled at his misfortune. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll be dead soon anyway." She walked out of the kitchen with Gwen telling one of the guards to do what Dark Heather said.

Heather watched everything going on inside her mind and growled in frustration. She turned around and said, "This plan better work. You know I don't like being betrayed by anyone even if you are me. I just need to find them and get Dark Heather out of my body."

Fire Heather sighed, "I agree completely, but you will be pain for a while when she is out." Heather nodded and turned back to the screen of what Dark Heather was seeing. Heather smirked when she saw Dark Heather go into her bed. Fire Heather smirked as well. "It is time."

Dark Heather sat down on the bed with a smirk on her face. "Drune, you were smart in many ways, but you weren't smart enough to be ahead of them. Those guys are full of surprises, yet you were never able to keep up with them even if you tried."

'Hello, Dark Heather, I hope you know today's forecast.' Heather said inside Dark Heather's mind.

Dark Heather's eyes widen in surprise when she heard Heather, but she failed to notice her darkness disappearing from Heather's body. 'You won't be able to make me disappear from your body Heather, and you know it.' Dark Heather chuckled but started to feel a little weak.

'I wouldn't count on it. Fire Heather and I found a way how. The darkness that you let out will be disappearing since you let out too much on your own if you know what I mean. Your power will disappear from me, but unfortunately you can't die.' Heather and Fire Heather connected their hands, and Heather felt herself reconnect with her power inside her mind. 'Get out of my body!'

Dark Heather felt the darkness get pushed out even more which made her growl in frustration. "This isn't over Heather, and you know it."

Heather's body turned back to it's normal color, and Heather fell to the floor a little exhausted. She shook her head and got up off the floor while gripping her head in pain. "Oh man, she wasn't kidding about the pain. I wonder where dark me is right now." She made her hands become covered in fire and growled, "I don't have much time left anyway. I need to get out of here and find the others in order to join them, and it won't be easy to convince them in the first place." She walked over to her window and opened it up quietly. "This is going to be a little hard." She jumped out her window and made fire appear around her feet. She pushed the fire out and flew away from the fort without anyone noticing wince Gwen was having a talk with the guards that were on duty.

Chef stared at the needle in his hand and asked, "Is there anything else I should do just in case?"

Cody rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, the only thing you need to do is put it in your wrist and let stay there for two minutes before pulling it out."

Chef nodded and put the needle into his wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt nothing strange happen yet. 'Ok, I can do this. It's only for two minutes which isn't long at all.' He felt some energy come off of his body which made him shiver a bit. "Ok, this feels a little weird." He looked at his hands and arms and asked, "Why does my body feel like it can do something dangerous?" Three spikes came out of his arm which made him jump a bit in surprise. He shot the spikes out of his body which made his confusion turn into a grin pretty quick. "Ok, I might actually enjoy this." He made spikes come out of his knuckles and chuckled, "Now, this day has definitely gone from bad too great." He pulled the needle out after the two minutes were up while Cody watched with fascination. "What do you think Computer Genius?"

Cody smiled and pulled Windstar off of his back. "Well, it seems your power is creating spikes with your body. We might need to help you train a bit with your powers, but it's getting pretty late right now, and we need to get some sleep since everyone else is knocked out for the night."

Chef retracted the spikes into his body and sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought the spikes would hurt going back into my body. Glad that's not true one bit." He grabbed the plate and nodded, "Ok...um...where do I sleep for the night?"

Cody smiled and spun Windstar around a couple times while saying, "You were lucky that we thought of making you and Chris a couple rooms, but Chris is dead now which means we can turn it into something else besides a plain bedroom with only the simplest things a person could have."

Chef shrugged and walked to the sink. "Well what did you expect?" Chef put the plate in the sink and looked at Cody. "Chris had a high expectancy of death the entire time even before this war even started which isn't a surprise." He shot a spike into the ceiling without realizing it until he heard a noise. He looked up and chuckled lightly. "Ok, I might need help controlling my power a little bit before actual training."

Cody chuckled, "Well, control comes to you while training which should be easy for you since you were in the army before."

Chef grinned, "Can't argue with something that's true." They left the kitchen and went down the hallway to Chef's room. Chef picked his bag up along the way and kept on walking down the hall behind Cody. Cody stopped and opened a door on his left. Chef entered the room and smiled at the room. "Well, this is definitely better than the places Chris and I were hiding at when we were on the run. I might get use to this new life."

Cody chuckled, "Get some sleep Chef. We'll see you in the morning."

"Whatever." Chef waved Cody off and heard the door close behind him. He smiled, "This is definitely going to be getting worse for my opponents." He made three spikes appear out of each arm and shot them at the dart board with Chris's face on it. "These guys thought of everything."

Cody walked into his room and yawned, "Things are going to get a little rough now." He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. 'I hope Sierra wakes up soon.' He thought as he fell asleep.

Bridgette turned on the satellite view of the world and watched to see if anything was happening that would be interesting. She kept changing the view of the satellite and shook her head at some boring things happening. She stopped when she saw Heather flying through the sky with her fire lighting through the dark. Her eyes widen when she noticed Heather was her normal color. 'I might not have seen Heather as Dark Heather, but I know Heather wouldn't leave her base unless she broke free from the control. Dark Heather isn't stupid according to Noah. This is going to become a very interesting turn of events for the war.'

**Ok, sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would like to know if you want to read about Chef and Chris's past even if it is short and not that important. I am also up for ideas about flashbacks you want to read about that I didn't type about. One more thing, Cody and Sierra will get time together in the next chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter as much as I have.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Total Drama. Sorry for the long wait everyone. This took some time and thinking since there are no fights in it for my pleasure, but it does have some drama and romance if you can call it that. Anyway I tried to get this close to a certain amount of words and only got over six thousand which is small, but I'll try to make it longer next time.  
**

Heather walked through the forest growling in annoyance. 'Ok, I've been in the forest for two hours and haven't found a thing to get me to find the cast. They are really good at hiding which is why I barely got anyone killed, but I still have a lot of explaining to do.' She walked past a couple of trees and stopped when she saw a house that she recognized. She smirked, "Well, I think I found my answer. This plan will certainly be interesting." She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. 'Ok, I know what to expect from these people, but I don't have to meet them to get what I need.' She shot fire out of her feet and flew up to the roof. She landed on the roof and laid down on the roof waiting for a few minutes.

Sierra woke up from her pleasant dream and opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?" She got up off her back and looked around tiredly. She wiped her eyes with her arm and blinked a couple times. She looked around again and noticed almost everyone unconscious in the infirmary, but she didn't see Cody. She got out of the bed and sighed, "Ok, I'm in the infirmary. Why am I here, and why is nearly everyone unconscious?" She stopped looking around when she saw DJ and Katie sleeping together on the couch. "Ah, I have a new blog page to write about." She put her hands on her hips and growled, "I hope this war will end soon for me to put that up." She ran through the door which was loud enough to wake up Katie and DJ.

Bridgette sighed while leaning back in the chair in front of the controls. She crossed her arms and glanced at her sleeping teammates. 'I wonder how the others are doing.' She turned the satellite back on and had it zoom in on Heather. She widened her eyes when she saw Heather walking across the roof of Cody's house. 'Well, this is definitely unexpected.' She slipped her shoe off her foot and threw it at Noah without looking away from the screen.

"Ow!" Noah got up rubbing his head. He grabbed the shoe and glared at Bridgette. "What was that for? You could have just come over here and shook me."

Bridgette waved her hand for him to come over to the controls. "Heather's at Cody's house."

Noah got up off the seat and walked over next to Bridgette. He looked at the screen and chuckled, "Well, this could be an entertaining show to watch." Bridgette nodded in agreement and kept her eyes on the screen in front of her.

They watched as Heather walked across the roof. She stopped when she felt someone watching her and looked around carefully. "Ok, who would be able to watch me around here?" She asked herself quietly. She looked up and sighed, "I hope no one is on the satellite right now." She slipped and fell on her behind on the roof. "Ow! There better be no one watching me." She got up and leaned over the side of the roof. 'I really hate sneaking in.'

Noah sighed and pressed a button on the control panel which made Bridgette raise an eyebrow. She looked at him then at the screen to see a small communicator fall right towards Heather from the satellite. "You guys built small communicators and didn't tell us?" She asked him.

Noah smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Well, I was the one who came up with the plans and built it. I just wasn't able to explain everything about the satellites, but it seems you guys knew everything except for that little part." Bridgette glared at him which made him put his hands up in defense. "Don't blame me about it. I was kidnapped a couple hours after the satellites were put into orbit for us. How many of my satellites are still up there?"

"All five are still up there." Duncan said getting up off the floor while rubbing his head. "Man, how long was I out? I thought we should have been at headquarters by now." Noah and Bridgette glare at him which made him raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You put in the wrong coordinates." Bridgette answered. Her glare didn't soften at all. "Now we're on a course to Australia and will be stuck in this tube for at least fifteen more hours." Bridgette hit him upside the head and growled, "You should have been paying attention to what you were doing."

"Ow!" The trio look at the screen to see Heather rubbing her head with her left hand while holding the small communicator in her right hand. She looked down at the communicator and growled, "Who would make a communicator drop from the sky and hit me on the head?" Bridgette and Duncan look at Noah then at the screen. "Noah, you better have done this. If you didn't, I will find you personally and kill you myself after the war."

Noah's eyes widen in fear while Bridgette and Duncan chuckle at his misfortune. Noah grabbed the chair and said, "Move please." Bridgette got out of the chair, and Noah slid right onto the chair. He cracked his knuckles and started typing up some codes. Bridgette and Duncan watch him while Izzy wakes up from her slumber. The screen switched from above Heather to her face, and Heather's eyes widen when Noah's face appeared on the screen. "Don't worry about anyone watching you Heather. It was just us."

"Just shut up Noah!" The three wince at Heather's yell while Heather takes a deep breath. She sighs and asks, "Ok, why were you guys watching me make a fool out of myself near Cody's house instead of telling me where the base is?"

Noah shrugged, "We needed some entertainment. Plus, we don't completely know if the darkness is completely out of your system yet."

Heather sits back down on the roof and sighs in agreement. "Ok, I'm not completely sure myself, but I was able to force most of it out for me to have complete control over my body." She moved her left arm around and looked at it. "Well, I hope that I have complete control over my body, but it doesn't matter right now."

"What does matter then?" Duncan asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I need a full check up on myself, and you guys are the only people I can turn to. I need you to contact someone to get me, and it better be someone who knows about my condition besides you four." Heather blinked and pointed behind them. "Why is Izzy swinging on the bars? Where are you guys anyway?"

Noah glanced at Izzy and sighed, "We'll tell you when we get back to headquarters. It will take us a couple days, but we hope to get there sooner than later."

"We'll contact Cody and tell him where you are to pick you up." Bridgette finished for Noah which made him groan. Heather nodded in understanding right when Bridgette turned the communication off. "I hope you remembered to build a scrambler to block people from finding out the codes for our communication."

Noah looked at Bridgette from the corner of his right eye and said, "I made the code too long for anyone to be able to find out. If anyone does find it, then their power will go out as an automatic defense from the satellite."

Duncan looked and Bridgette with a smirk. "We didn't know that."

Bridgette glared at Duncan. "Don't start with me Duncan." Duncan gulped and nodded.

Cody put his plate in the sink and yawned, "Man, yesterday felt really long."

"You got that right." Chef said before taking a bite of bacon.

Cody chuckled, "It won't be long until the others start waking up. Sierra will probably wake up..."

"CODY!"

"...now." He finished when Sierra ran into the kitchen. She pulled him into a hug in a second when she saw him. Cody sighed in happiness and said, "Sierra, you are starting to squeeze the air out of my lungs."

Sierra giggled and let go of him. "How long was I out?"

Cody raised an eyebrow, "You know why you were there?"

"No." She simply stated which made Cody sigh in disappointment. "I remember talking with my mom before everything went black. I woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't want to ruin my shower since nothing is going on right now."

Cody and Chef wince at Sierra's statement while Katie and DJ walked into the kitchen. Katie smiled, "Hey Sierra, how are you feeling?"

Sierra looked at Katie and frowned, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Dj cleared his throat and said, "Well, you did just wake up from a coma where almost everyone was put in from a poison that could have made you guys lose your powers." Katie and Sierra turn to DJ with frowns on their faces. He put his hands up and sighed, "Don't worry. The poison was removed before it could take the effect, but a couple things did happen while you guys were unconscious." He looked at Cody who nodded for him to continue. "Gwen was brought back from the dead."

"WHAT!" Sierra yelled.

Leshawna opened her eyes from the noise and groaned, "I am going to hurt that girl one of these days." She got up and looked around. "Ok, why am I in the infirmary?" She noticed Harold was in the bed next to her's and gasped, "Harold." She got out of bed and shook him which did nothing. She crossed her arms and frowned, "Ok, I wonder what Sierra is yelling about anyway."

"What do you mean Gwen is brought back from the dead?" Leshawna's eyes widen when she heard that. "How did Heather do that?"

Leshawna balled her hands into fists and growled, "Ooh, I am going to hurt that girl more than I intended earlier." She walked out of the infirmary and slammed the door behind her before DJ could answer Sierra's question.

Everyone in the kitchen felt a small rumble around them which made Cody say, "Leshawna's up." Chef's eyes widen in surprise from that statement. Cody turned his head to Chef and chuckled, "She controls earth, and she will be pretty dangerous when she is at full power."

Leshawna walked into the kitchen and growled, "Sierra, you better have a good reason for yelling earlier."

Cody rubbed his temples and sighed, "I might as well explain everything going on that you guys missed while you were unconscious from the poison."

Heather jumped off the roof and landed on the ground feet first. She ran into the forest and sighed, "Those guys better hurry up and get me out of the open area. I don't like hiding out here." She kept on running then stopped when something popped into her head. 'Wait a minute. No one should be inside that house.' She hit her head with her fist and growled, "I can't believe that I forgot that Cody's parents left with Sierra and Owen not too long ago." She ran back the other way and smiled, "At least I have a place to stay while I'm waiting for someone to pick me up."

Gwen walked down the hallway from her room and growled in frustration. 'Dark Heather is no longer in control of Heather. I can't believe no one saw her leave including me.' She walked into the kitchen and sat down in her chair. 'I need to find out where that darkness is right now for master to have a new body to control.' She heard her plate get put down in front of her but didn't pay attention to it. 'I will find the darkness and have it come back for me to serve.' She looked down at the plate and nodded for the waiter to leave her. 'I also have some revenge to place on Cody, and it needs to be really bad.' She grabbed her fork and smiled, 'I got it.'

Cody and DJ finished explaining to Leshawna, Katie, and Sierra about the new situation that they were in, and the girls were speechless for a little while. Chef looked at the three girls then at the two guys and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Cody looked at DJ then at Chef. "I plan on killing Gwen."

Leshawna got out of her trance and glared at Cody. "We are not going to kill Gwen. She's our friend, and you are one of her closest friends she had when she was alive! You can't just say that you are going to kill her when there could be a way to free her from being controlled!"

"Even if we do that, she will collapse to the floor and die again anyway. It might be Gwen's body, but I know for a fact that is not Gwen inside that body." Cody turned his back to them and sighed, "I fought her twice Leshawna. I talked with her and got what we needed to know."

Leshawna and Katie looked at each other then at Cody who had balled his hands into fists. Leshawna sighed in defeat while Sierra got up from her seat. She walked up to Cody and put her hand on his shoulder. DJ looked at Katie and sighed, 'I am starting to hate this war even more than at first.'

"What do you mean that the communication link is jammed right now?!" Izzy yelled in Noah's ear.

Noah winced and rubbed the ear Izzy yelled in. "Do you have to yell in my ear? My life is getting shorter and shorter every time I'm stuck with you." He turned back to the screen and sighed, "I forgot Drune created a satellite himself to block our frequencies for a short amount of time, but it's a good thing I thought of everything possible."

Duncan rolled his eyes and looked away. "You got to stop being negative around Cody and Noah." He turned his head to Bridgette who was glaring at him.

He shrugged, "Can you blame me that some of me still exists from the past?"

Bridgette turned her head away and sighed, "No, I just think you need to show appreciation to them a little more. Cody is the only guy that can beat you up, and Sierra can do worse when it comes to him." Duncan's face became pale when she said that. "Be careful in what you say especially around Courtney since she is kind of like them."

"No, she might be smart, but she is nothing like Noah, Harold, and Cody. Cody is the computer geek. Noah is book worm. Harold is the knowledge supplier. Courtney on the other hand is the best blackmailer and has a keen eye for escaping situations." Bridgette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows. Duncan put his hands up. "Ok, she might not have a keen eye, but she doesn't act like those guys when it comes to technology."

"Did you forget season 2?"

"When I get sued by Courtney not too long after the season ended?" Bridgette hardened her glare on him. "Ok, she does have a bad side which turns me on. Can you blame me for liking it?"

Bridgette smirked, "No, I can't, but thank you for being honest that time."

Duncan growled and turned his head away from her. "Whatever, I don't need your thanks."

"There we go." Noah said before their conversation could go any further. "I've overridden the jam, and now I have clear access to contact Cody and the others." He turned on the communication and asked, "Is anyone there? I have some important information that you need to hear."

Cody walked over to the com link in the kitchen and turned it on. "I'm here Noah. What's the big news?" He asked.

Noah popped up on the screen with the others behind him and said, "We found out something interesting. Heather is no longer under the control of the dark power, but we don't know if there is still any of it inside of her. I do know that the device was destroyed when she became Dark Heather, but you guys need to check since we're stuck here." He crossed his arms and turned his gaze to Duncan who turned his head away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, Heather has broken out of her base and is hiding at your house since she got lost during her flight."

Cody nodded, "Ok DJ, Katie, Sierra, and I will go check on Heather to see if she is better before bringing her here. We can't risk it even if she is cured since it could come back and try to take over her. Leshawna and Chef will keep an eye on the others while we're gone."

Bridgette got closer to the screen and asked, "Did you just say Leshawna, Sierra, and Katie are awake?"

Cody nodded, "Yep, I suspected Sierra would wake up today, but I'm still unsure when it will be time for the others." Cody glanced at Sierra then back at Noah on the screen. "We'll be heading off there immediately. I hope you guys find a way to get here faster."

"Same here." Noah turned off the com link to the base and cracked his knuckles. "This plan better work." The three watch Noah start typing slowly and noticed that the typing started to speed up. "Come on." He kept on typing quickly for normal speed and smiled when he got what he wanted. "Course has been changed."

Duncan and Bridgette look at each other as Izzy puts her hands up. "What just happened here?" Izzy asked while Duncan and Bridgette turn their attention back to Noah.

Noah turned his head and smirked, "I put a safe protocol inside the systems for the routes to be changed, and Cody is the only other person to know the code besides me. I decided to not tell Harold because he might tell someone a.k.a. Izzy and kept it hidden from the rest of you guys."

"How long is the code?" Bridgette asked crossing her arms.

Noah kept his smirk and chuckled, "It is two hundred letters and numbers combined with a couple punctuation in the middle. I might have added my name in there a couple times to spice up the code."

Duncan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Should have known it would be long and stupid." He muttered.

Cody turned to the others in the room and pointed at DJ. "DJ, I need you to be ready to do a couple exams on Heather just in case some of the darkness is still in her. Noah isn't completely sure if she has gotten rid of it or not." He pointed at Katie. "Katie will help you out with that while Leshawna and Chef stay here to watch over the others. Sierra and I will be coming along to protect you guys just in case something happens."

"Sounds good to me. I know that I cannot control my temper when I'm around that girl right now especially since Gwen is..." Leshawna stopped herself from continuing that sentence. "Anyway, I'll hold the fort down here with Chef while you guys are busy."

DJ pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Leshawna. "That's Eva's medical report. She got in a fight with Gwen and got quite a few cuts on her body. She lost some blood, but I was able to get it back to normal for now."

Leshawna nodded, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her just in case something else might come up." DJ smiled and ran out of the kitchen with Katie following. Leshawna turned to Cody only to find him gone along with Sierra. "Man, Sierra has got to stop doing that." She looked at Chef who was finishing his breakfast. "You did hear everything going on right?"

Chef looked up at her and chuckled, "I was a part of the army in the past. What do you think?" He got up and walked over to the sink. "You guys have been busier than I have in the past, but it seems that I'm finally joining in on the action."

Leshawna smirked, "You got that right."

DJ finished packing up the supplies he needed and walked out of the infirmary with Katie. "Everything is good to go." DJ said while walking up to the transport tube with Katie. 'I'm glad that I checked everything before leaving the infirmary.'

Katie opened the door and let DJ get in before her. "Here we come!" Sierra yelled while holding Cody in her arms. Katie backed away from the door while Sierra ran inside the transport tube. "Sorry Katie. I didn't mean to almost run over you."

"It's ok." Katie said in relief. 'I do not want to be ran over by her anytime soon especially if she is carrying Cody in her arms.' She thought as she was getting into the transport tube. She saw Cody sitting at the controls with Sierra sitting close by on the bench. She closed the door behind her and locked it; then she walked over and sat by DJ who was on the other side of the transport tube. "Everything ready to go?" She asked as Cody finished putting in the location.

"Yep." Cody simply replied. "We're on our way to my old house." They felt the transport shift and leave the headquarters.

Gwen walked into the small lab where Drune Dine use to work and looked around the room. 'She's here.' She closed the door behind her and walked over to the containment unit on the wall. 'She's trying to rebirth herself into her own body.' She walked over to the controls and smiled evilly. 'She'll be reborn by the end of the day most likely. I hope nothing bad happens before then.' She starts up the machine and sees dark mist appearing in the machine. "It won't be long master until you have been reborn, but we still have to make your subjects love and obey you just like they did when Heather was in charge of them." She chuckled darkly. "They won't know what will happen until it is too late."

Chef looked at the unconscious guys on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I heard that these guys had a type of poison in them, but I was never told how long it would be until they wake." He crossed his arms and tapped his index finger against his arms. "Maybe I was, but I don't remember so I'm sticking with that I wasn't told." He walked over to Eva and sighed, "Girl, you are lucky to still be alive today. I would salute you for being brave, but it would be pointless since this war has changed everyone including all of us except Chris who just hid like a baby he is." He chuckled at the joke. He sighed and looked at the others. "I might have hated you guys on the show, but you guys are different now which makes me both proud and disappointed."

"I'm starting to wonder if that was a compliment or an insult since it sounded like both." Leshawna said behind with her arms crossed.

Chef turned around and smirked, "It's mostly a compliment. The disappointment is how long it took for them to change into warriors not including that crazy chick and the punk, but the rest of you got up and are standing your ground against the enemy."

Leshawna sighed and looked at Harold. "Some of us were warriors, but we never got to show off our skills when we were busy surviving those challenges Chris was putting us through." She walked up to Harold and smiled softly. "I remember that Harold has been by my side during the show even when I said something bad about him. I'm surprised that he still likes me even with everything happening around us." She looked at Chef and asked, "Was there someone you liked before you worked for Chris?"

Chef looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "There was someone, but I don't even know if she's alive right now. I know where she lives since she told me during season 2, but this war is more important right now."

"Do you believe that?"

Chef turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? Of course I believe it. I told you guys that I was in the war." He sighed, "Ok, I use to believe it back then, but I'm not sure right now since I was in hiding with Chris for so long." He looked down and turned his back to her. "I need some time to think about it. I'll be in the training room if you need me for anything." He opened the door and closed it behind when he left the room. 'I really need to think through this.'

Leshawna opened the door and said, "You should know one thing though. Most of us have found the time to be with our boyfriends and girlfriends, and we focused on the battles when those times came. To be honest most of us thought that we wouldn't have any time to have romance. Sierra and Cody proved us wrong." Chef chuckled and kept on walking away. 'I might not be unconscious like Harold right now, but I know he'll wake up sometime.'

Ezekiel opened his eyes and found himself in a forest surrounded by animals. His eyes widen in fear while he looked at each animal. "Ok, what is going on here, eh? The last thing I remember was being with everyone else before passing out."

"There was poison in your system." The snake told him.

Ezekiel stared at the snake in surprise. "Yes, we can talk Ezekiel since this is your mind." A fox said from behind Zeke.

Ezekiel looked around and asked, "Wait, you guys are saying that I'm inside my mind? Yo man, this is not what I was expecting."

"What else would you expect?" The toad said hopping onto Zeke's shoulder. "Each of us are animals you could turn into while you are conscious. You haven't freed all of us to use yet anyway. The dinosaurs are still locked up along with the sea creatures except for the electric eel of course."

Zeke looked at each animal around him carefully and asked, "How do I unlock the other animals? I don't see many animals here anyway. All I see is mostly birds, a fox, the toad on my shoulder, a snake, the bear leaning against the tree on his back, the lion staring at me like it wants to eat me, and the kangaroo that has the look to beat me up."

"The turtle is still trying to get hear. The same goes for the alligator and the dog since his nose is clogged up right now." The monkey said making his appearance known to Zeke. "I saw the wolf not too far from here. He should be here soon."

The eagle flew off the branch onto Zeke's other shoulder and said, "Keep in mind that there are other animals trying to find their way here as well. The cheetah and the tiger should be here soon for your disposal since the poison has made most of us get torn apart from each other."

"Some of us will be used less than others because of what we are." The hummingbird said. "It wasn't hard for us birds to get back here, but it will take time before the elephant and the horse get here since they have different personalities."

"I have to agree." A penguin said which made Zeke gaze at him. "I'm a type of bird, but I swim in the water which might help you out for trying to free the other animals later. The electric eel should be at the ocean that you have in your mind."

Zeke rubbed his head and said, "This is a lot to take in, eh. I'm still slightly confused about this information, but I might have it all come back to understanding in some time, yo." He got up with the eagle and the toad still on his shoulders and smiled, "Well, lets see who can get back together in the group before I actually wake up, yo."

"That's the spirit." The fox yipped in excitement.

Heather looked at the cards on the table and sighed, "Solitaire is more fun on the computer than with normal cards." She gathered the cards together and tied them together with a rubber band. "I hope those guys get here soon. I do not like staying here and waiting for them to arrive." She heard the door open and sighed in relief. "Well, it's about time you guys showed up. I was wondering if Noah ever..." She stopped when she saw someone at the door who she thought was dead. "Lindsay?"

Cody, Sierra, Katie, and DJ arrived at the destination in record time. "Did Noah make a new upgrade with the speed on the tubes? It seemed that the trip was a lot shorter than usual." DJ said getting out of the transport first.

Katie nodded in agreement while getting out. "I have to agree with DJ on that. It was either you or Noah who did something." She watched as Sierra and Cody got out of the transport then face palmed herself. "Oh yeah, Sierra could have cranked up the speed as well."

"Yep, I decided to make it move master by putting some of my speed into it. I wanted to try it and see if it had any affect, and it seems that my power has major effect on the speed." Sierra pointed out while putting her arm around Cody. She glanced at Windstar on Cody's back and smiled, "You brought your new weapon with you. This is going to be exciting if we get ourselves caught in a fight."

DJ's eyes widen in fear. "Uh uh, I do not want to be caught up in a fight right now especially since we might be getting Heather to join us." They start walking away from the spot as the cover came over the door in seconds. "Plus, I still find it weird that we got caught up in a war because of a mad man named Drune Dine. He might be smart, but Noah is smarter than him and has stayed ahead of Drune since the war started."

Cody nodded, "Yes, I agree with that, but we have other things to worry about." They walked up to Cody's house and see the door open already. "Well, I guess that Heather decided to let herself in to my parents' house."

"Looks like it." Katie said leading the way inside only to stop a couple seconds later. "No way." She whispered.

DJ walked up next to Katie and gasped, "This can't be real."

Cody and Sierra walk past the two and stop when they saw her. "This day is certainly getting interesting." Cody commented which made Sierra agree.

The person turned around and saw the four people there. "Oh hey guys, how's it going?" Lindsay asked them. "I was wondering where everybody went after someone murdered my stunt double for this movie I was going to be in."

'This is going to be a very long day.' Heather thought dryly.

Gwen walked out of the lab and chuckled darkly. 'Time to find the stuff Drune used while Dark is getting herself rebuilt.' She walked down the hallway and said, "I need a couple men to get a helicopter ready. I'm going to check out the destroyed lab back at the last fort that was destroyed by the Total Drama."

"Right away mam." A guard said while running towards the hanger.

"Do you want anyone to come along?" Another guard asked.

"I will be only needing the pilot." Gwen answered calmly. The guard nodded and watched her walk down the hall. "Don't stare at me." The guard turned his head away unaware of Gwen smirking at the statement. 'I like it when I'm in full power, but Cody is going down for insulting me at our last battle.' She continued walking with evil thoughts on how to kill and destroy Cody for making a fool out of her in her first battle.

Noah looked at the new dome around the city his group were previously at and sighed, "There has got to be something going on there that Heather wanted." He turned to the others to find only Bridgette still awake. "Do you know why Heather specifically attacked that town the first time when everyone was still conscious?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yep, her parents are living in that town right now." She got up from the seat and sighed, "We learned some bad things they did that got Heather to agree to work with Drune Dine in the first place. What you told us about Drune and what we got from Heather's parents proved Heather wanted to do it at first which would make sense on how he controlled her."

Noah rubbed his chin in thought and nodded, "Yeah, it makes sense if I knew what Heather's parents did to her."

"They kicked her out of the house."

Noah sighed, "I should have seen that one coming. Heather getting kicked out of the house would be normal, but I'm guessing that her parents said some things that made her get really angry." Bridgette nodded and opened her mouth but closed it when Noah put his hand up. "I don't need the details. I can pretty much picture what happened in my head even if it isn't completely accurate." He turned back to the screen and said, "What I need to know now is why Cody stayed behind in the first place."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "You didn't believe him when he was going to analyze how the battle went, huh?"

"You got it." Noah starts searching on the screen to find what happened there earlier. "I just hope that it isn't something major like most thing is life are."

"Same here." Duncan muttered.

**Another chapter finally done. This took me a while to come up with. Ezekiel's scene was just something I wanted to put in there. I like the power that I gave Chef as well. I was also not planning on bringing Lindsay into this story, but this story would need to get some good humor in it while the others are still unconscious. Yes, Lindsay is alive, and her flashback will be in the chapter for you guys to read. Here is a small preview of the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

**"I can't believe that he knew she was still alive."**

**"How is my boyfriend Tayler doing?"**

**"You survived because of a mishap. How did no one notice?"**

**"Looks like it is time for you to wake up now."**

**"This has got to be it."**

**"I seriously hate fighting more than snakes now."**


End file.
